


Ashes

by ElentariR



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin has a sister, Anakin needs therapy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 65,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElentariR/pseuds/ElentariR
Summary: She had made her peace, content to remain a slave with her adoptive family. One unlucky encounter set her on a course that would plunge her into a galactic war. "Sometimes it is the smallest things that matter the most." Obi-Wan/OC Originally posted on ffn
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing Heritage several years ago when I was in high school and it can be found in its original iteration on my fanfiction . net account. Although it is still incomplete, I began editing/re-writing it a few years ago. I had not planned on posting again until it was complete, but I'm hoping that reposting will serve as motivation to finally finish this decade-long endeavor.
> 
> As I noted on ffn, there are other stories with a similar premise. However, the idea had been floating in my head before I had read those stories. Any similarities to other stories with this premise are unintended.
> 
> If interested, I have a Spotify playlist of inspiration songs: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/15dWum4EZ1VXbONCrgqBXs?si=xzyUENTuTA-UWfULWD4JNQ
> 
> I own nothing.

**Book One**

Prologue

A young girl pressed herself further into the stone outcropping. She crouched low, making herself as small as possible in the darkness. The sand and rocks, still hot from the Tatooine suns, scalded her skin, but she remained utterly still. Jabba’s henchmen were rapidly closing in on their quarry. Holding her breath, she watched shadowy figures rush by.

The eleven year-old slowly exhaled when the dust settled behind her pursuers. She counted a full minute and a half before anxiously creeping out from her hiding place. Adrina carefully picked her way over rocks and through sand, inhaling sharply when she stumbled. The night was unusually dark, making traversing the desert even more treacherous. She had emerged from the Dune Sea relatively unharmed, but she still had a distance to travel.

Adrina’s breath came in short spurts. She had finished the last of her water hours ago. She knew she hadn’t hoarded enough, but when the opportunity for escape came earlier than expected, she hadn’t hesitated to take it. After two days on the run, every muscle in Adrina’s body ached. Her left arm was particularly sore where her implant had once been, but she had closed the wound. What was one more scar amongst the rest? At least this one had been of her own choosing.

With only the stars to guide her, Adrina hoped she was close to her goal. She only needed to make it to the town. She had to be close. If she could only make it there, everything would be alright. Her head pounded with every step she took, her body burned, and her vision began to blur, but she trudged onwards. She was grateful for the breeze that cooled her sweat soaked body and scattered her jagged footprints.

After what felt like an eternity, Adrina could just make out lights in the distance. Relief flooded her body. Mustering what little energy remained, Adrina slowly began to run. Behind her, Adrina could hear more of Jabba’s goons. Adrina’s feet pounded across the shifting sand, agonized tears streaming down her face.

Adrina ran straight into the town, screaming when a hard body tackled her to the ground. Wriggling and squirming with what little remained of her strength, Adrina fought to break free. She threw sand in his eyes and dashed away. Her eyes desperately searched the buildings in the darkness. There! High in the corner of a cantina, concealed in the business’ logo, was a security camera. Adrina waved her arms high over her head, jumping and smiling broadly in the camera. She laughed with relief. _She made it._

Then her world went black.

Chapter One

“ _Zanki_ ,” Adrina bowed her head as she thanked the departing customer. Zythe struggled to keep his droids in working order, causing him to be a regular patron of _Watto’s Shop_. Adrina waited until the Bith had left the shop before returning to Watto’s courtyard. Between the nasty sandstorm that had struck two days prior and the shipment of scavenged parts Watto had purchased the day before, the area was in desperate need to cleaning and organizing.

“How are those fan switches coming?” Adrina smiled and ruffled her younger brother’s sandy hair as she walked by him.

Anakin scowled and hurriedly fixed his hair. “I wish the scavengers would clean this junk before they sold it,” he grumbled.

Adrina huffed out a laugh under her breath. Sand spilled out of the X-series repulser engine when she picked it up. She shook it gently to dislodge what sand she could. “I wish we didn’t have so many sandstorms.” It was a common sentiment on Tatooine, especially in recent months; the sandstorms had been particularly harsh that year.

Watto’s voice, brusquely greeting new customers, drifted out of the front shop.

“He’ll be wanting you,” Adrina said quietly, nodding towards the shop with her head. “He’ll want me out here moving parts.” Watto usually called Anakin in to watch the store while Watto made a sale; the boy was too small for the heavy lifting that needed to be done before cleaning began in earnest.

“I’ll never get these cleaned,” Anakin groaned. The grimy rag hadn’t hit the sand before Watto hollered for Anakin, who promptly dashed inside.

Adrina listened with disinterest to Watto’s exchange with the customer as they slowly walked through the courtyard. The human needed a hyperdrive for a J-type 327 Nubian – an unexpected request from such a humbly dressed man. She frowned, studying him as she reorganized a haphazard junk heap. His hands and face had seen some toil, but his hair was clean and his attire was new. He carried himself with confidence. A moisture farmer had no need for expensive Nubians, starships renowned for speed with luxury. A smuggler, perhaps, could have use for a Nubian, although a smuggler with a Nubian would likely be a flamboyant cad, not some drab man. Adrina’s gut whispered that he wasn’t a smuggler, that he was hiding for some other reason altogether.

Ah, but the customer was from the Republic. Adrina snorted, shaking her head. Republic credits were as useless on Tatooine as a fishnet umbrella in a rainstorm. She remembered being outside in a rainstorm once, on her home world, but that was a long time ago. She shoved the memory aside.

“ _Ootmians,_ ” Watto spat after the unhappy customer disappeared. “They think they know everything.” Adrina had to agree. “Eh, you, go pick up the cooling unit from Tiber and tell him he still owes me from the last podrace.”

“He’ll say the salvaged cooling unit is heavily discounted and should count as payment.” Adrina wiped her hands on her rough-spun woolen pants and stepped away from the heap. She glanced up at the sky apprehensively. A storm was on the way. “But I’ll remind him of your agreement.”

Watto waved her away, muttering descriptive obscenities about the duplicitous Chiss scavenger. She silently echoed the sentiments, but kept her eyes lowered. It wasn’t a slave’s place to make such comments aloud.

Adrina hurried through the streets, slipping through the crowd of people already scurrying for shelter. Tiber scavenged all over Tatooine. He never stayed in one port for long, for which Adrina was grateful. Tiber could never keep his hands to himself. No manner of verbal rebuff seemed to make a difference.On some worlds, she would be permitted to kill him for behaving dishonorably – but not on Tatooine, not as Watto’s slave; Watto only cared if he received quality product cheaply, not if his slave was assaulted in the process. She was powerless to defend herself

In the end, Adrina walked away with the unit, but not before Tiber ran his hand appreciatively over the curve of her hip and backside. The wind whipped against her hard, sand biting at exposed flesh.

Anakin had already been sent home by the time Adrina returned to the shop. She knew that she wouldn’t be able to make it home before the worst of the storm came. The streets were already treacherous. Adrina exhaled long and slow. She would just have to wait it out in the shop and pray Anakin made it home safely. There was nothing she could do for him.

0

The storm lasted much of the evening. Adrina awoke the next morning, very uncomfortable and acutely aware that she hadn’t eaten since yesterday’s lunch. She had slept under the counter, her arms serving as her pillow. Adrina grimaced, sitting up stiffly and rubbing the back of her neck. The shop was still empty, though Watto was sure to be coming down from his roost any moment.

Slipping off the counter, Adrina dragged herself into the courtyard piled with so-called junk to inspect the damage. It seemed that Watto and the ordinarily useless droids had managed to secure tarps tightly over the mounds of merchandise, solittle damage had been sustained, unlike the results of the previous storm. She sighed as she began the tedious process of folding and storing the tarps.

There was a gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach. She hated that feeling. The last time she had it, two years ago, a desperate human had attempted to rob the shop. Then fifteen years old, she had surprised them both when she threw a hydrospanner at the aspiring burglar and hit him squarely between the eyes. He had dropped his blaster, turned tail, and ran.

Adrina straightened when Watto flew into the store. “Not much damage, sir,” Adrina reported. “Things were pretty secure.” Watto nodded.

“Good, good,” Watto muttered in Huttese. “Start cleaning up.”

She nodded obediently and quietly began her work in the courtyard. She worked harder and faster than was normal in an attempt to ignore her rumbling stomach. An animated discussion broke her focus. Rising, Adrina dusted her pants off and stepped inside the building. She blinked. The Republic man was back, this time accompanied by an equally puzzling young woman.

Watto fluttered over to them, laughing, leaving Anakin by the counter. Adrina picked up the part nearest her – she didn’t care to see what it was – and began to polishing. The man appeared just as he had the day before, so she focused her attention on the young woman, her delicacy wildly out of place in the roughness of Tatooine. The woman possessed the hands of a woman who had never performed hard manual labor – smooth and clean. Her hairstyle was beautifully elaborate – all intricately plaited and free falling – and hardly suitable for Tatooine, much less hard work. Her clothing was that of a humble moisture farmer, like her companion’s, but were far too pristine and clean.

Adrina told herself she wasn’t jealous of the young woman’s delicate porcelain skin or clean clothing, but distrust made it easier to ignore the feeling.

“The boy tells me you wanta sponsor him insa race.” Watto’s sneer grabbed Adrina’s attention. “You can’t afford parts. How can you do this? Not on Republic credits, I think.” Watto laughed at his own words.

Adrina’s heart plummeted at the thought of her baby brother racing in the Boonta Eve. Unease and indignation roiled inside her. Her eyes darted to Anakin, but he was carefully avoiding her gaze. Turning to the Republic man, she desperately searched for signs of deception or joke, but found none. The man was serious. Adrina’s jaw tightened. Anakin had clearly spoken to the man about this, too. He wouldn’t avoid her gaze if he was innocent.

“My ship will be the entry fee.” The man pulled a small object out of his belt and a hologram of a Nubian floated above it. It was a handsome ship – certainly worth a small fortune. Even Watto agreed that it was a good ship. “It’s in good order, except for the parts we need.”

Watto frowned. “But what will the boy ride?” Watto pressed shrewdly. “He smashed up my Pod in the last race. It will take some time to fix it.”

Indignation flared in the Skywalker siblings. “It wasn’t my fault, really!” Anakin insisted. “Sebulba flashed me with his vents.”

“And he saved the pod,” Adrina added. She loathed the thought of her brother racing, but she wouldn’t let his reputation be demeaned without a fight. The man’s gaze swiveled to her, as if he hadn’t noticed her before she spoke. Adrina averted her eyes.

Anakin shifted uncomfortably. “Most of it, anyway.”

Watto had to admit the truth of it.

The man pressed his advantage. “I have acquired a Pod in a game of chance – the fastest ever built.”

Adrina’s eyes flicked to Anakin. That sounded suspiciously like something Anakin had declared a few days ago. Had Anakin been speaking to this ootmian?

“I hope you didn’t kill anyone I know for it.” Watto laughed. “So, you supply the Pod and entry fee; I supply the boy. We split the winnings fifty-fifty, I think.” Adrina frowned. It was hardly a fair deal, and the man agreed with her.

“Fifty-fifty?” The man repeated dubiously. “If it’s going to be fifty-fifty, I suggest you front the cash for the entry. If we win, you keep all the winnings, minus the cost of the parts I need... If we lose, you keep my ship.”

Watto debated about this. It was a risky gamble on the man’s part, especially considering Anakin had never won a race before. Statistically, the odds were solidly in Watto’s favor.

“Either way, you win,” the man said.

“Deal!” Watto announced. The man looked pleased. Watto turned to Anakin. “Yo bana pee ho-tah, meedee ya.” Anakin was indignant at that comment, but he didn’t say anything. Watto, laughing, flew out into the courtyard.

“Anakin!” Adrina rushed over to her brother, pulling him further away from the customers. “What is going on? I’m away for one day and you decide to race in the Boonta? Mom will never let you!”

Anakin beamed. “But Mom’s already agreed!”

Adrina’s mouth hung open, shell-shocked and horrified. “Mom’s agreed?”

“Yep!”

“Don’t sound so smug, Ani! This is serious! You could be killed in the Boonta! That last race nearly...”

“Young Anakin has been gracious enough to offer up his services to help us.”

Adrina whirled around to face the man who had spoken, placing herself between the strangers and her brother. Her expression was stony, but her eyes flashed fire. She kept one hand on Anakin’s shoulder, the other clenched tightly at her side.

The man’s young companion stepped forward. “We would not ask Anakin if there was another way,” She said. The man nodded his agreement.

“They need my help, Rina.” Anakin told her softly. “If I win, they can fix their ship and fly far away. They’re stuck here right now.” Adrina said nothing. “You know what Mom always says, Rina, that no one ever helps anyone else. I can help them.”

Adrina shook her head slowly. She stared at the man long and hard. Angry words pressed against her teeth, begging to lash out. She painfully swallowed them and lowered her eyes. They had to be desperate – or heartless – to ask a child to risk his life for a hyperdrive and every fiber of her being screamed at her to unleash her fear and anger on the cruel strangers, but the threat of punishment should the customers report her insolence stayed her tongue.

Painful silence stretched between them.

“My name is Qui-Gon Jinn,” the man said. He gestured to his right, “And this is Padmé.”

Adrina regarded them carefully, completely disinclined to return the courtesy.

“This is my sister, Adrina,” Anakin supplied helpfully. “She doesn’t like me pod racing either. She says it’s too dangerous.”

Qui-Gon Jinn gave a little smile. “Your sister cares about you a great deal. It is an admirable quality. You are a fortunate young man.”

Adrina’s eyes narrowed. Watto hollered at her from the courtyard, followed by a string of obscene words. Grabbing Ani by the wrist, Adrina squared her shoulders and marched away, throwing one last wary glance over her shoulder as she left with her brother safely in tow.

No, she didn’t trust that man one bit.

0

The mechanical hiss of the Skywalker’s front door masked the angry groan of Adrina’s stomach. All hunger was forgotten, however, when she looked up to find Qui-Gon Jinn and Padmé standing in the kitchen doorway with a strange lanky alien. Adrina pushed Anakin behind her, eying them coolly. Nothing seemed amiss, except the fact that two strangers were in her home and her adopted mother was nowhere to be seen.

Adrina was just about to drag Anakin back outside when Shmi Skywalker popped her head around the corner, dish rag in hand. A smile blossomed on the older woman’s face when she caught sight of her two children. “Welcome home, you two,” Shmi greeted warmly. She stepped forward and embraced Adrina. “I was so worried about you, Rina. I didn’t know if you had been able to take shelter.”

“I’m alright,” Adrina assured stiffly. “I made it back to the shop before the storm got really bad.” Shmi smiled with relief. Adrina’s gaze flicked once again to Qui-Gon and Padmé and then back to Shmi.

“They are our guests here, until their ship is repaired,” Shmi explained softly. “Qui-Gon is a Jedi Master, Rina. It’s alright.” Adrina continued to watch the two, nearly protesting when Anakin took Padmé by the hand and led her back to his room. Shmi gently placed a hand on her daughter’s arm. Adrina’s brown eyes narrowed, catching sight of Qui-Gon’s lightsaber.

Adrina had heard tales of the Jedi since she was born – tales of interference, death, and destruction. Her father and people held no great love for the Jedi, but the pilots and smugglers brought tales of great deeds. Half of them were probably completely fabricated and the other half were probably mostly fabricated, but somewhere there was bound to be a grain of truth. The Jedi were said to be great warriors, wise and noble, that brought peace and order. The lightsaber was the Jedi hallmark, a formidable weapon of justice wielded only by the worthy. But Adrina knew the truth – it was just a weapon like any other, capable of protecting or destroying at its wielder’s will, and the Jedi were just people. She didn’t believe in the mystical Force any more than she believed there were actually people out there doing good things with no strings attached.

But it didn’t matter who Qui-Gon was – Adrina didn’t trust him. Even supposedly honorable organizations had bad members.

“Come,” Shmi beckoned them towards the table. “You are just in time for dinner.” Shmi looked around and sighed. Adrina smiled slightly and shook her head.

“I’ll get Ani,” Adrina called over her shoulder, already on her way down the short hallway. She stuck her head into her brother’s room. Adrina bit back a laugh. Despite her distrust of the strangers, Padmé’s lost expression as Anakin gave a detailed diatribe about his latest project was amusing. Adrina rapped lightly on the doorframe. “Dinner time.”

Anakin’s shoulders drooped. He pouted, “But I’m showing Padmé all of my projects.”

“And they’ll still be here after dinner, I promise.”

Anakin looked at Padmé for assistance, but she only gave him an apologetic smile. “Alright, alright. We’re coming.” He sighed. He brightened. “Oh, Rina, I forgot to show you this!” Adrina arched an eyebrow. Anakin bounced off his bed and began fidgeting with C-3P0.

Padmé rose and stood next to Adrina. “He’s a special little boy,” Padmé whispered. Adrina stiffened, but managed a small smile and nod.

Anakin motioned Adrina closer to his work bench. “You got some of 3P0’s covering!” Adrina grinned at Anakin and pulled him in for a one-armed hug. “That’s wonderful!” She knew Anakin was working hard to complete the protocol droid.

“Here,” Anakin handed his sister part of the gray metal arm covering. “Be careful, that edge is...” Anakin trailed off with a wince. Adrina had already cut her finger on the sharp edge. She inhaled sharply, pressing the injured and bleeding forefinger on her left hand into her thigh and quickly setting the metal down. “Sharp.” Anakin finished lamely.

Padmé rushed forward. “Are you alright?” Padmé asked, brow furrowed. Adrina managed to nod, still holding her finger tight against her thigh. Pink tinged her cheeks, embarrassed that she would make such a stupid mistake, and in front of a stranger, no less; she knew better.

“Fine,” Adrina muttered. She smiled down at her brother. “That’s really cool, Ani. You just might want to keep it on 3P0.” Ani nodded, biting his lower lip.

“I’m really sorry, Rina,” Ani apologized earnestly.

Adrina smiled and pulled him in for a hug. “It’s my fault. It’s okay.”

The three made their way out of Ani's room and to the dinner table. Adrina found herself sandwiched between Padmé and Qui-Gon. Doubtless it was her mother’s way of trying to coax Adrina into liking them – futile efforts.

Adrina’s finger throbbed, even several minutes later. To her dismay she had found that the metal had sliced through quite a few layers of skin. She had suffered worse, certainly, but it was still a nasty cut. Adrina held her finger in her lap, wrapping her right hand around the offending finger. She closed her eyes, earnestly wishing the pain would cease. A pale blue glow illuminated her lap. Adrina suppressed a sigh of relief when the pain – and cut – disappeared.

Adrina did not notice Qui-Gon’s probing glance or the knowing look that creeped into his eyes.

0

After the meal, when Adrina began her chores, Jar Jar Binks seemed to take it upon himself to assist. Adrina had met people from almost every planet in the galaxy, but none had been as strange as Jar Jar Binks. For all that he was good natured, he was clumsy and dim-witted – and forever in the way. Still, at least there was no pretense about him. He was exactly what he seemed: a bumbling ootmian.

Despite not wanting the foreigner’s dubious help, she couldn’t let the opportunity pass through her fingertips. She looked up at Jar Jar with a smile as they cleared the table, “How did you come to meet Master Jinn?”

“He saved miya life!” Jar Jar exclaimed, eyes bugging and arms spreading wide. Adrina winced; he nearly smacked Shmi in the face in his blind enthusiasm. Shmi merely shook her head with an indulgent smile and continued on her way.

“Oh? He did?”

“Mhm!”

Words, at first confusing, tumbled out of Jar Jar’s mouth and he gesticulated wildly. Adrina could only stand rooted as Jar Jar’s grand tale became more clear. Exile, droid armies, life debts, fugitive queens, space battles – it was all so fantastical! Jar Jar concluded his epic with a fatigued flop into the nearest chair. Adrina’s gut told her that although it was fantastical, Jar Jar had spoken no lie.

_“_ _We would not ask Anakin if there was another way.”_ Padmé’s words echoed in Adrina’s ears. Guilt reluctantly pricked at her. Adrina understood better than most the decisions desperate people were willing to make – decisions they would ordinarily abhor. And if what this Jar-Jar creature said was true, their guests were indeed very, very desperate. It did not excuse them – not by far – but perhaps despite their willingness to endanger Anakin, Qui-Gon Jinn and Padmé weren’t wholly evil.

But she still did not like them and she still despised their decision.Desperate or not, it was inexcusable. Anakin was a child.

Adrina’s thoughts dwelled on their guests as she continued cleaning around the hovel.

“The Force is unusually strong with him. That much is clear.” Qui-Gon Jinn’s soft voice made Adrina stop in her tracks. She pressed herself into the wall and strained to listen. “Who was his father?”

“There was no father.” Shmi said. “I carried him; I gave him birth.” Shmi paused. “I can’t explain what happened. Can you help him?”

Adrina frowned, waiting for Qui-Gon’s answer.

“I'm afraid not,” Qui-Gon said after an uncomfortable pause. Adrina hung her head. “Had he been born in the Republic, we would have identified him early and he would have become Jedi, no doubt. But it’s too late for him now; he’s too old.”

Adrina rushed away, fighting off swelling conflicting emotions. She harbored no trust for Qui-Gon Jinn and she held strong reservations against the Jedi, but even a life among the Jedi was preferable to the life of a slave. Knowing that her precious, innocent brother could have had a chance at a wonderful and meaningful life away from Tatooine plunged a dagger straight into Adrina’s heart. Knowing that there was nothing to be done about it now twisted the dagger deeper. She desperately wished there was something Qui-Gon Jinn – or anyone – could do. Whatever their faults and her own misgivings, the Jedi could offer dear Ani a better life than what awaited him on Tatooine. Ani was special. He deserved a fair chance in the world.

“Adrina?” Shmi called from the doorway. Adrina turned around, hoping her tears weren’t visible. “He’s going to test the pod now.”

Adrina shared her mother’s agonized look. “I’m coming,” Adrina whispered.

Together, they stood on the balcony overlooking the pod. A few long moments later, the pod racer roared to life. Adrina clutched her mother’s hand, fighting back tears and blocking out the triumphant cheers erupting from the courtyard below.


	2. Chapter 2

Tatooine’s twin suns rose unceremoniously the next morning, promising an especially sweltering day. Both Shmi and Adrina experienced a restless night’s sleep and were loath to start the day. But it could not be delayed: the Boonta Eve was upon them and Anakin would race. The pod had been completed late during the night – destroying Adrina’s last hope that Ani wouldn’t be able to race – and was ready for transport.

Anakin prattled away during breakfast, oblivious to the women’s stony silence; he was focused solely on the Boonta Eve Classic. After breakfast, the party rode to the arena on Eopies, hauling the pod behind them in pieces. Watto flew up to Anakin upon them entering the hangar of the arena. “Bonapa keesa pateeso, o wanna meetee chobodd,” Watto cautioned, chortling. 

Anakin frowned, looking down at Qui-Gon, who had gone on before.

“What’d he mean by that?” Anakin asked curiously. Irritation flashed through Adrina when Qui-Gon refused to explain, merely promising answers later.

Adrina gripped Shmi’s hand tightly as they wished Anakin luck before moving onto their viewing platform. They kept their eyes fixed on Anakin, relying on the view screen to follow him around the track when he zoomed out of view after a rocky beginning. Watching his pod sputter at the starting zone, Adrina knew he’d been sabotaged. Her heart stuttered. Even though he soared down the track, there was no telling what else might have been tampered with – and the slightest mechanical issue was likely to be deadly in the Boonta Eve Classic.

Other pods completed their first circuit with no sign of Anakin. Finally, he barreled around the corner to complete his first circuit. Already the ranks had thinned, and thinned further before Anakin completed his second circuit. With Anakin’s skill and several other contestants being out of the race, Anakin steadily maintained second place. The third circuit brought bloody palms for Adrina. Sebulba brought out some of his dirtiest tricks in attempts to knock Anakin out of the competition and Adrina could hardly bear to watch. But Adrina whooped when Sebulba’s cheats brought on mechanical failures of his own and skidded to a halt just out of sight of the finish line. 

Adrina and Shmi collapsed against each other, tears of joy streaming down their faces, as Anakin soared across the finish line, securing first place. Hugs became a currency in the hanger after the race. Neither mother or sister cared about the grime that coated Anakin. 

“We owe you everything,” Padmé said. The sincerity in her voice gave Adrina pause. She stared at the woman for a long moment before looking away without a response.

Anakin looked around with wide eyes, almost frantic with elation. “Just feeling this good was worth it,” he admitted. 

Qui-Gon approached the happy group and softly requested to speak with Shmi and Adrina alone. The two women glanced at each other, but reluctantly left the champion. 

“What is it, Qui-Gon?” Shmi asked when they were out of earshot. “Is something the matter?” Adrina didn’t like Qui-Gon’s silence.

“Your son has been freed,” Qui-Gon said quietly. Shmi leaned against Adrina for support, even though her daughter had gone nearly as weak herself.

“What?” Adrina hissed, shocked and in disbelief. 

Qui-Gon gave them a small smile. “Watto has learned an important lesson about gambling, I think.” Broad smiles broke out on Shmi and Adrina’s faces. The details didn’t matter – it only mattered that their beloved Anakin was free. Adrina hardly dared believe the stranger until she caught sight of Watto’s angry face as he left the hanger.

“Will you take him with you?” Shmi asked. Adrina momentarily recoiled.

Qui-Gon nodded with a small smile. “Anakin is strong in the Force. I may be able to convince the Council to allow me to train him.” Adrina frowned. She wondered what had changed his mind.

Shmi stood straight, her brown eyes widening. “Ani is to become a Jedi?” Her voice trembled with proud apprehension. Adrina studied Qui-Gon carefully.

Then, Qui-Gon hesitated. “Perhaps. We cannot be sure until we reach Coruscant and speak with the Jedi Council. But I do intend to take him as my apprentice.” 

That was enough for Shmi. She nodded, dazed. “Ani will be so happy,” she murmured. She offered Qui-Gon a tentative smile. “He’s always wanted to be a Jedi, ever since he learned about them. I hope your Council agrees with you.” Qui-Gon smiled.

“And if this Jedi Council refuses?” Adrina asked slowly, quietly. “What happens to Ani then? Will he be abandoned, tossed to the streets?”

Shmi looked at Adrina sharply, but Qui-Gon only shook his head. “Whatever the Council’s decision, I promise you this: young Anakin will not be abandoned. I will ensure he is safe and cared for, no matter what happens. But I am confident the Jedi Council will agree to train Anakin; he is strong in the Force.”

Adrina clasped her hands behind her back and studied the Jedi’s boots. Qui-Gon’s calm response was only partially satisfactory. She had heard pretty words before. Life could be better with Qui-Gon’s hopes than a slave's lot, but Adrina balked at the reality of sending Ani – her baby brother, a mere child – off alone on the whim of a Jedi. They could be dooming him to a worse fate.

“What about Rina?” Shmi asked suddenly. “Can she go with you, too?” 

Adrina’s eyes widened. “Mom! Don’t be ridiculous.” She squeezed Shmi’s hand. “I have made my peace.”

Shmi sighed. “Rina, I’ll be fine, I’ve made it alone before. You have lived too long in the shadows.” Shmi turned to the Jedi. “Can she?” 

Qui-Gon grimaced slightly. “I tried to free both of you, but Watto would not have it. I’m afraid I could free only one.”

“I have made my peace.” She squeezed Shmi’s hand again, hoping she could see her sincerity.

“But if she was free? Would you take her?” Shmi pressed, ignoring her daughter.

Qui-Gon nodded slowly. “I would gladly take her with us, but the price is high.”

“The price is our own concern,” Shmi stated firmly. 

“Mom….” Adrina shook her head. “You should go, not me.”

Shmi grasped her daughter by the shoulders. “Adrina,” Shmi began. “You must go with Qui-Gon. I can’t explain it, but somehow I know that you _have_ to go with him. I’ll be fine here by myself. _Go_. Live the life that you couldn’t here. Be happy, child.”

Tears clouded Adrina’s vision. She pulled her mother in for a long hug. “Why would you take me?” Adrina turned to Qui-Gon when she pulled away. “I’m not like Anakin. I can’t be a Jedi.” She didn’t think she wanted to be one, even if she could be.

Qui-Gon cleared his throat. “I have reason to believe that you are.” Adrina blinked. “You healed your cut with the Force, Adrina, after the sandstorm. While you are undeniably too old for the Council to even consider training to become a Jedi Knight, there are other paths open to you.”

“See, Rina? There is no future for you on Tatooine. There is on Coruscant, in the Republic. Did we not always wish to be free?” Shmi squeezed her daughter’s hand, desperately searching her face for signs of disagreement. A tear slipped down Adrina’s cheek. Shmi framed Adrina's face with her hands. “Go, child. Trust your heart.” Shmi tapped Adrina’s temple. “This intelligent head of yours isn’t always right.” Adrina gave a shaky laugh, brittle even to her own ears. “Go, child.” 

Qui-Gon placed a hand on Adrina’s shoulder. She leaned away from him. “We must leave soon.” Adrina nodded, not meeting Qui-Gon’s eyes. She gave Shmi a hug before dashing away. 

0

The Eopie ambled at its own slow pace through the hot Tatooine sand, making the long trek even more taxing. Adrina kept as much distance as she could between herself and Qui-Gon, but the Eopie’s saddle and Qui-Gon’s bulk did not allow her much dignity in that regard. Her hands gripped the fabric covering her thighs. She was grateful that the Eopie’s calm gait ensured that her refusal to anchor herself to Qui-Gon was not problematic. Still, she would rather share an Eopie with Qui-Gon than Jar-Jar Binks, who could barely mount the Eopie and seemed altogether to be a bumbling fool. Padmé had the dubious pleasure of riding with the Gungan.

“How did she do it?” Qui-Gon asked after they had left Mos Espa behind.

Adrina pressed her lips firmly together. She looked away and tried not to let guilt wash over her. Shmi had emptied her little purse, filled with coin Adrina had shamefully earned, allowing a Chiss to take explicit holopics, until Shmi put a stop to it. Adrina intended the money to be used to purchase Shmi and Ani’s freedom, but now there was no hope for Shmi.

Adrina clenched her fists, not caring when nail pierced skin. The money was never to have been used on her. Never. It should have been Shmi riding behind Master Jinn. Shmi belonged with Anakin far more than she. Guilt and despair ran through her veins.

The rest of the journey was made in welcome silence.

Adrina lost track of the time as the Eopie ambled along. Finally, she could make out a glint of sun against bright metal and the Nubian slowly came into view. Adrina hated the beautiful ship that would tear her family apart. She stared at Qui-Gon’s back the remainder of the trip.

The Eopie halted at Qui-Gon’s command. “Well, we have all the essential parts we need,” Qui-Gon said. Adrina frowned. “I’m going back – some unfinished business. I won’t be long.”

Before Adrina could question why Qui-Gon was telling her what she already knew, a new male voice sounded. “Why do I get the feeling we’re picking up another pathetic life form?”

Irritation flashing through her, Adrina hopped expertly off the Eopie. She glanced at the young man as she descended, but kept her eyes carefully lowered once her feet were planted on the ground. Whoever this man was, he was dressed as a Jedi.

“It was not meant personally,” Qui-Gon Jinn told her quietly. “He did not think. Adrina, this is my apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan, this is Adrina Skywalker. She will be accompanying us, as will her brother Anakin.”

“Hello,” Obi-Wan said. Regret tinged his voice. “I am truly sorry. I should not have said what I did.”

Adrina flicked her eyes up to him before once again keeping them down. 

“Anakin is responsible for getting us these parts. We owe their family a great deal,” Qui-Gon said. “Obi-Wan, get his hyperdrive installed. The sooner we leave, the better.” 

“Yes, Master. It shouldn’t take long.” Obi-Wan bowed his head respectfully.

“Adrina, talk with the Queen. She will give you a place to stay. Padmé can take you to her.” He leaned down closer to her. “Do not leave this ship. I’ll be back in an hour or so.”

“And you won’t forget Ani, will you?” Adrina tipped her head to look at Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon smiled, shaking his head. “I won’t forget.” Adrina clasped her hands in front of her, looking down at her feet. 

The Eopie swung around at Qui-Gon’s nudge. Adrina watched Qui-Gon ride back to Mos Espa with a heavy heart. Hooking her thumbs under the straps of her large black backpack, she turned to see Padmé waiting for her at the top of the landing ramp. Fearful words teetered on the edge of Adrina’s tongue, wanting desperately to tell Padmé to go on without her, that she would wait for her brother right there on the Tatooine sands where she belonged. But Qui-Gon had given Adrina an order. And orders were to be obeyed.

“Everything alright?” Obi-Wan’s quiet voice didn’t startle Adrina as much as the sincerity in his voice and eyes.

“Yes.” The lie easily slid out and although his brow furrowed slightly, he seemed to accept her response.

Adrina turned once again to stare out over the shifting Tatooine sands, memorizing the feel of the hot breeze rustling her hair. Fresh pain stabbed her heart. To leave behind her home and the only mother she could ever remember was unthinkable, but so was abandoning her brother in his time of need. Either path brought pain. Each sand particle beneath her feet contained a memory and she ached, knowing she was abandoning them. Soon, too, she would be forced to say goodbye to her precious brother. Her legs trembled and her lungs tightened. 

She would be truly alone.

She wasn’t like Anakin. She was content on Tatooine. Her dreams of freedom perished long ago. Years had passed since she last laid awake at night, pining for places far, far away. Freedom appealed to her, but not at the cost of leaving her only remaining family. Her freedom wasn’t worth losing her family – not again.

In the end, it didn’t even matter. She hadn’t been given a choice.

Taking a deep breath, Adrina turned away and trudged up the landing ramp. She followed Padmé deeper into the ship, keeping her head high and shoulders squared.

The interior of the sleek Nubian all silver and chrome and light. The walls were gently rounded, giving everything a graceful and elegant appearance. She had grown up surrounded by people from every world, but this was the first time she felt truly alien. Adrina felt shivers run up and down her spine. The air inside was cool – too cool for her taste. The hallway she and Padmé were walking down was only wide enough for two to walk comfortably abreast, making Adrina fear that she would become claustrophobic during the journey; she was accustomed to the open air. Absently, she noted the clean smell of the ship – none of Tatooine’s rank had infected the ship. Glancing down at her garments, she wondered how much longer that statement would be true.

Padmé keyed the door open and they stepped quietly through the portal.

The throne room, like the rest of the ship, was silver and chrome. The oval-shaped room had long padded benches on the left and right, and there was a large chair on a dais at the far end of the room. The woman Adrina presumed was the queen sat on the chair, with two young women in flame colored robes standing behind. Padmé took her place among them. 

The Queen was wearing an elaborate gown of all black, with long black feathers erupting from the top of her dark headdress. A black beaded chain hung across her painted white forehead. A red dot on each cheek broke the canvas of white. Her lips, too, were coated with white lipstick, with only a red streak down the bottom lip. Fashions, it seemed, varied greatly from the Queen’s home world to those of Tatooine. But underneath the heavy make-up, Adrina saw a young woman, perhaps younger than herself. This was the queen of an entire planet?

Adrina walked slowly, stopping in the middle of the room. She stood their awkwardly, not knowing what to say. She clasped her hands nervously behind her back, though her face was impassive. She had spent years tending to Jabba’s dancers and their finery, but this was a queen and Adrina keenly felt the disparity between the Queen’s exquisite gown and her own rough-spun trousers and jacket and the trail of dust and sand that had followed her into the starship.

“You must be Adrina Skywalker,” The Queen stated in a surprisingly deep voice. 

Adrina nodded. “Yes, your highness.” 

“Padmé has told me about you.” Adrina wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, or even when Padmé had been in contact with her. “I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo.” 

“Yes,” Adrina murmured. There was silence for a moment. 

“Padmé,” The queen began abruptly. The handmaiden stepped forth from behind the throne. “Show Miss. Skywalker where she may sleep.” Padmé dipped into a curtsey and motioned for Adrina to follow. Adrina hesitated before presenting a wobbly curtsey and followed Padmé.

0

Obi-Wan stared hard at the hyperdrive generator. He knew he wasn’t the galaxy’s greatest mechanic, but he knew he had some talent and he knew how to install the blasted hyperdrive. He must have read the technical read-out a dozen times. Frustration followed naturally when the repairs once again refused to go as planned. The hyperdrive, though it was the exact part they needed, seemed to be faulty in some way.

Obi-Wan looked up when the door hissed open. He blinked, surprised to find Adrina standing just inside the doorway. “Hello,” Obi-Wan greeted. Adrina moved over to stand next to him. 

“It’s not cooperating, is it?” It seemed Adrina was not one for pleasantries. 

Obi-Wan’s face remained neutral. “What makes you think that?” Obi-Wan asked warily. 

Adrina shrugged. She placed a hand on the console, studying it for a brief moment. “They’re not really hard to install, once you know what you’re doing.” 

“I know. I’ve done this before on another ship.” Obi-Wan congratulated himself for restraining from making a sarcastic comment.

Adrina shook her head and stepped around to stand next to him. She plucked the hydrospanner from his hand, not waiting to be granted permission.

Obi-Wan frowned. “Have _you_ done this before?”

Adrina glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. “Ootmian,” Adrina muttered, kneeling to inspect the hyperdrive. 

Obi-Wan frowned. “What does that mean?” Obi-Wan asked cautiously, unsure if he was being insulted. 

Adrina looked up. “You don’t speak Huttese?” She shrugged and turned back to the hyperdrive. “You should. ‘Ootmian’ means ‘outworlders’.” She smirked as if there was a joke he wasn’t understanding. She angled her face away from him and Obi-Wan knew he wasn’t meant to see.

“I’ll have to remember that,” Obi-Wan murmured. “So, what is your diagnosis?” He pretended he didn’t hear the sarcastic inflection in his voice.

“Operator error.”

“What?”

Adrina squarely met his eyes and, not breaking contact, flipped a switch. The hyperdrive hummed to life. “Hyperdrives work best when they’re on.” 

Obi-Wan stared at her, feeling incredibly foolish. Heat rose to his cheeks. Adrina turned, expression blank, and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Uncertainty rooted Adrina in the corner of the starship’s main room. Shifting once on her feet, Adrina’s gaze swept over the room before focusing her attention on the two crewmen that were hunched over a computer console. She tried to imagine what they were looking at that caused their puzzled frowns and furrowed brows.

The door hissed open, stealing Adrina’s attention. A dark skinned man walked in with an air of self-confidence – security, no doubt. She blinked at the rapidity with which he spotted her. She sighed internally when he walked straight towards her. Although not unexpected, the visit didn’t bode to be pleasant. When had security ever cared for slaves?

The man sat down across from Adrina at the table. “I’m Captain Panaka, head of the Royal Security Forces.” 

“Adrina.” She inclined her head politely.

Panaka observed her for a long moment. “The Queen tells me that Master Jinn rescued you on Tatooine from a junker.”

Adrina clenched her fist under the table and kept her eyes low. “No, my mother freed me. Master Jinn freed my brother and transported us.”

“I see.” Panaka arched an eyebrow. “You sound bitter.”

“No, sir.” Adrina lowered her eyes. She smothered a sarcastic response.

“JarJar Binks speaks highly of you.”

“JarJar Binks?” Adrina frowned. She doubted the word of a good-hearted buffoon held any merit in anyone's mind.

Panaka nodded gravely. “Tell me, Miss. Skywalker – what are your plans for when we reach Coruscant?”

Adrina fought the urge to squirm in her seat. She did not like Panaka’s line of questioning, although her gut told her he was only trying to gauge whether she was a threat. Finally, she said, “I will remain with my brother until I am no longer able. Then I will make my way as I have before.”

Panaka continued to study her. Adrina kept her eyes on the table between them. “It is my privilege to protect Queen Amidala; I do not approve of Master Jinn’s decision. We are at war. This is no place for children. I cannot offer you the same protection extended to the Queen.”

Adrina swallowed hard. They didn’t need Panaka’s protection.

“Nevertheless, the Queen agrees with the Jedi and so you will stay.” Panaka shook his head. “Keep your heads down and stay out of the way.”

Adrina nodded mutely.

Standing abruptly, Panaka gave her a short, courteous bow before walking out the door. 

Her posture eased upon his exit, but anxiety was mounting quickly. Something niggled at her, telling her that something was about to go very, very wrong. She’d felt it faintly when Panaka had entered, but it had only grown stronger with each passing minute. Adrina stood and strode out of the room, carefully retracing her steps back to the loading ramp.

Surely they should have returned. Why had they not yet shown? Had there been trouble with Watto? Or, worse yet, had someone accosted them? Her vivid imagination produced images to dance before her eyes of everything that could have befallen the Jedi Master and former slave boy on their way to the ship.

Safely alone, she paced the width of the loading ramp, eyes darting across the vast expanse of sand for any sign of her brother. Heat reflected back onto her face and she welcomed its familiarity.

The back of her neck prickled. Adrina turned around; Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in the doorway, observing her.

“Why do you not wait on the ground?” He gestured outside. “It’s clear you’re not comfortable here.”

Adrina carefully monitored her expression, studying the man’s boots. “Master Jinn ordered me to stay on the ship.” She smoothed a stubborn tendril of black hair, tucking it back into the neat bun at the nape of her neck.

Obi-Wan risked a few steps closer. “They’ll be back soon.” He smiled encouragingly. “Don’t worry.”

Adrina tensed. She clenched her fists behind her back, out of view from Obi-Wan Kenobi’s keen eyes, to prevent herself crossing her arms tightly across her chest. Her short nails dug into the palms of her hand.

“Master Qui-Gon is wise and trustworthy,” Obi-Wan said gently. “They’ll be here; try not to worry. It’s hardly been one hour. I’m sure everything is fine.”

Adrina frowned. 

Obi-Wan laid a hand on her shoulder and offered her another smile. “They’ll be here.”

Adrina turned her head slightly so she could stare at his hand, still resting lightly on her shoulder. She looked back up at Obi-Wan cautiously and slowly leaned away from him.

Obi-Wan blinked and removed his hand. “You seem distressed. It was meant as a comforting gesture.”

Adrina frowned. What kind of person was Obi-Wan Kenobi? “Most people on Tatooine would refuse to touch a slave, unless they were beating them. Or raping them.” She knew too well.

“I intend to do neither, I assure you!” Obi-Wan exclaimed, taking a hasty step backward.

Adrina shrugged. “Such is life. Slaves are nothing. We are lower than the scum of the earth. Kung, bantha poodoo. Koochoo.” He wasn’t certain what those words meant, but he could draw inferences. She gave him a pointed look. “And other synonyms for pathetic life forms.”

Obi-Wan winced. She looked away, a shadow falling over her face. Her eyes jumped to his as panic swelled deep within her. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong.  She inhaled sharply. 

“We have to go after Master Jinn – right now.”

Obi-Wan frowned. “Master Qui-Gon will be back any moment.” He shook his head and offered her a smile. “There’s no need to fret.”

“Yes, there is,” Adrina stated forcefully. Her nails dug into her palms. “Something very bad is about to happen. Evil is coming. We have to help them and there is no time to waste.” Her eyes pierced him. “I’ll go alone if I have to.” Not waiting for a response, Adrina spun on her heel and dashed away.

“Miss. Skywalker, wait.” Obi-Wan grabbed her arm before she got far.

“Come on,” Obi-Wan led her inside the cockpit against her resistance. “We’ll have a better view in here. We’ll be on the look-out.” Obi-Wan leaned on the back of the empty co-pilot’s chair, staring out hard. Adrina clenched her fists tightly, pressing them hard into her thighs. She whirled around when the cockpit door slid open to reveal Padmé, Panaka, and Anakin. Adrina ran forward and immediately checked Anakin for injury, giving him a hug.

“Qui-Gon’s in trouble!” Panaka barked. Ric Olie, the pilot, frowned.

“I don’t see anything.” Olie muttered nervously.

“There!” Obi-Wan exclaimed, pointing out the view screen to a cloud of dust. Adrina could barely make out two dark figures and two beams of light, one green and the other red. “Fly low,” Obi-Wan instructed softly. Olie nodded, expertly maneuvering the craft. 

Obi-Wan dashed out of the cockpit, Adrina and Anakin hot on his heels. They found Qui-Gon collapsed on the floor covered in sweat and dust, the ramp closed behind him. His labored breathing concerned Adrina. Anakin and Obi-Wan rushed to his side, but Adrina remained a few steps away, observing.

“Are you alright?” Anakin asked worriedly. 

“I have a medpac, if you need it,” Adrina offered softly. She then bit her lower lip and lowered her eyes. “Well, half of one, anyway.”

Qui-Gon smiled and shook his head. “I'm quite alright; just a little winded,” Qui-Gon assured. “But I thank you for your kind offer, Adrina.” 

“What  _ was  _ it?” Obi-Wan asked, at an obvious loss. Qui-Gon shook his head. Adrina wanted to know the very same thing and it troubled her when neither Jedi appeared to know the answer.

“I don’t know,” Qui-Gon admitted. “But he was well trained in the Jedi arts.” The air seemed to tangibly tense as soon as he uttered those words. “My guess is that he was after the Queen.” Adrina frowned. 

“What are we going to do about it?” Anakin asked, wide eyed. Obi-Wan glanced briefly at Anakin, quizzical, before looking back at Qui-Gon. Adrina smiled internally, wishing him to remain forever innocent. Qui-Gon sighed, still trying to catch his breath.

“We should be patient.” 

Anakin readily accepted Qui-Gon’s counsel. Even Adrina internally admitted the wisdom of Qui-Gon’s words. After all, caution with careful planning tended to pay off, at least when paired with decisive action. That was what Adrina’s father had drilled into her since she was born. 

Qui-Gon gestured at Anakin and then to Obi-Wan. “Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi.” 

“Hi!” Anakin greeted cheerfully. “You’re a Jedi, too? Pleased to meet you!” Obi-Wan merely nodded, flashing a small smile. Qui-Gon chuckled. 

“Well,” Qui-Gon announced. “I think it’s time for me to get up off this floor.”

“Are you sure you’re alright, Master?” 

“I’m quite alright.” Qui-Gon assured.

“Anakin, come on; I’ll show you our sleeping arrangements.” Adrina tugged Anakin away; he chatted about how wicked freedom was and enumerated all the things he wanted to do as a Jedi. She smiled as she listened, in that moment content to hold him close and bask in his innocence.

0

Adrina stared out the small viewport into the vast, cold abyss of space. The spaceship was silent, save the quiet hum of the engine and life support system. Even the lights were dimmed in an imitation of nighttime. She held her middle tightly, trying to keep warm. She wondered how often she had looked up at the night sky on Tatooine as a child, wondering what it would be like to fly among the stars. Now she was there, it was more impressive than she had imagined. Her own romanticized notions paled in comparison.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Obi-Wan’s voice, quiet as it was, seemed too loud.

Adrina stiffened, surprised to hear Obi-Wan behind her. She forced her muscles to relax; Obi-Wan was not an immediate threat.

“I suppose it is,” Adrina murmured. She glanced at him when he joined her in front of the viewport. “I think I prefer viewing it from the ground, though.”

Obi-Wan chuckled. “I’m not a fan of flying either.” His light tone soothed some of Adrina's tension.

“It’s too cold and silent,” Adrina stated crisply. 

Obi-Wan smiled and shrugged. “I imagine anything would be cold after Tatooine. I thought Tatooine was too hot.”

Adrina didn’t reply.

Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment. “Will you forgive me for my thoughtless words earlier?”

Adrina exhaled. She had given forgiveness much thought. She continued to stare out into space. After a moment, she spoke quietly, “The Gungan, Jar Jar Binks. You didn’t want to bring him.”

Obi-Wan snorted. “Would you?”

She looked at him then, briefly. She allowed a small smile. “No.” She was quiet for a moment. “Jar Jar told me about the invasion of Naboo. He said that you and Master Jinn are escorting Queen Amidala to Coruscant so she can beg for help.”

Obi-Wan snorted and shook his head. “Jar Jar does not understand the meaning of secrecy. I don’t understand why Master Qui-Gon took him with him.” Adrina had wondered the same thing. “But what he told you is true.”

Adrina listened to Obi-Wan’s recounting of the tale in silence. After a moment’s reflection she asked, “What will happen if the Queen does not reach Coruscant? Or if the Senate does not send aid?”

Obi-Wan gave a heavy sigh. “In all likelihood, the utter destruction of the Naboo people. They’re a pacifist society; they have no army, only a small security force and most of that is for the Queen.”

“I see,” Adrina murmured. The Queen was desperate indeed. She released a shaky breath. “Yes.”

Obi-Wan lifted an eyebrow. “Pardon?”

“Yes, I will forgive you,” Adrina clarified. Her gaze didn’t move from the stars, a ghost of a smile crossed her lips.

Silence descended for several long moments.

“Your thoughts are heavy.” 

Adrina looked at him sharply. 

Obi-Wan grinned wryly. “Don’t worry; I can’t read them.”

Adrina pursed her lips, but was appeased. “How could they not be heavy? I’m leaving behind the only home I truly knew for a world I know nothing about.” And soon Anakin would be ripped from her. That her honesty startled Obi-Wan was obvious.

There was nothing Obi-Wan could say.

“All I know,” Adrina continued after taking a fortifying breath, “Is that when I was a slave, any of us could have been sold or killed at anytime, not able to say goodbye or to see each other again. Ani and I were lucky – we left of our own accord. We could make our peace on our own terms.” Adrina shoved away the tears that prickled her eyes. “A luxury many slaves are never afforded.” The pain still haunted her. 

“I can’t begin to imagine what your life was like,” Obi-Wan murmured, crossing his arms.

Shoving her pain away, Adrina cocked her head, observing him with curiosity. “Your life must be very different.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but chuckle. “Yes, I believe you are right about that.” 

“Tatooine isn’t so bad, really.”

“Oh, yes. Aside from the sky-high crime rate, rampant criminal population, and blistering heat, it’s a lovely planet.” Obi-Wan said wryly.

Adrina shrugged, choosing to ignore his sarcasm. “Is Coruscant so different? The climate may be different, but I know that crime is still rampant.” She paused and tilted her head. “But, of course, Coruscant has a better reputation and fancy buildings. Crime looks more respectable there.” She glanced at him with an impish twinkle in her eye. “Although I have to imagine that even Coruscant has a seedy underground that would very much resemble Tatooine.”

Obi-Wan had to admit the validity of her argument.

Peaceful silence settled between them.

“May I ask you something, Jedi Kenobi?” Adrina asked softly.

“There’s no need for formality.” The corners of his lips tipped upwards. “It’s Obi-Wan. And it’s okay to look me in the eye.”

Adrina paused. “May I ask you something,...Obi-Wan?” She still kept her eyes averted.

Obi-Wan didn’t hesitate to consent.

“Qui-Gon Jinn said that the Force is strong in my brother.” Adrina’s brow furrowed. “And he said that I… that I am also sensitive to the Force. What does that mean? He never explained.”

Obi-Wan considered her question for a moment. “What do you know of the Force?”

She hitched a shoulder. “Only what the deep space pilots say. They say that the Force is...magic. That the Jedi use it to control other people, that it gives them extra speed and agility. Some pilots say that they can see the future. I never much believed in it, but Ani does.”

“The Force...” Obi-Wan frowned as he searched for the proper words. “It’s not magic. The Force is an energy field. It connects everything in the universe. We are all bound together through the Force. Now, there are some individuals who, through the midi-chlorians in their body, are able to tap into that energy field and manipulate it. Those individuals are ‘Force-sensitive’. In the Republic, these individuals are identified very young and brought to the Jedi Temple to be trained.”

Adrina nodded slowly, mulling over the new information. “And what can you do with the Force?”

Obi-Wan shrugged. “A lot of things. It is true that you can use the Force to influence others, but not always. Toydarians, for example, are immune, as well as other strong-minded individuals. Jedi do not often use mind tricks. We prefer to not violate the sanctity of the mind.” He shrugged. “The Force can be used as a defensive tool, to heal or to sense impending threats or attacks, but it can also be used offensively. We use the Force in lightsaber combat, or to push or pull objects, levitate…” Obi-Wan grinned suddenly. “But I can show you that.”

Adrina watched wide-eyed as Obi-Wan held out his hand, palm out, and her backpack came flying at him only to stop inches from his palm. He shifted his hand to be parallel to the floor, palm up, and her backpack continued to hover as if suspended by invisible wires. After a moment, he shifted his hand again and her backpack floated gently back to its original resting place.

Adrina’s heart hammered in her chest. “That’s incredible.” She breathed. She stared at Obi-Wan, utterly speechless. “And you did that. You did that with your mind.”

“With the Force,” Obi-Wan corrected gently. “Yes.”

“I always knew Ani was special,” Adrina whispered. She held herself tighter. “I just never thought it was because of some cosmic energy field.” Even after witnessing Obi-Wan’s display, it was difficult to believe the Force truly existed; it was too fantastical and strange. Still, she could not refute what she had seen with her own eyes and it could not have been a pre-arranged illusion. 

“If I may ask, did you never suspect that  _ you _ were different than other humans?”

Adrina sighed and shrugged. “Not really.” She had always had a knack for knowing when bad things were going to happen – for somehow  _ knowing _ people’s intentions. Shmi had always said she had good instincts and she remembered Qui-Gon commenting on her healing ability, but she was reluctant to share that secret part of her with a stranger, even one as kind as Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment. “Master Qui-Gon only had me analyze one blood sample: young Anakin’s.” He looked at her, waiting.

Adrina said nothing.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The skin around his eyes crinkled slightly. “But I sense the Force in you – not like Anakin, but I do sense it in you, buried. Strong.” He opened his eyes. His curiosity was plain to see.

Adrina did not want to believe Obi-Wan, but she knew –  _ somehow – _ that he spoke the truth. She found that the truth hurt; everything special about Anakin and herself wasn’t so special after all. The truth scared her, too; it was frightening to know that there was a power within her body that was unknown and untamed. But she felt hope, as well. It meant that Ani really could become a Jedi. Perhaps he wouldn’t be left to the streets after all.

After several minutes Adrina softly admitted, “Qui-Gon saw me do something. That’s how he knew.” Obi-Wan looked at her with interest. “I always thought it was something genetic – a dormant gene finally awoken. But Qui-Gon said I was using the Force.” She held up the once-injured hand. “I healed a cut.”

Obi-Wan blinked, mouth open. “That’s very impressive, Adrina. Using the Force to heal is a difficult thing to do, especially for someone untrained in the Jedi way.”

Adrina shrugged uneasily. She couldn’t admit that she had discovered the ability when she was seven.

The pair twisted around when the door slid open. Qui-Gon entered, looking much better than the last time Adrina had seen him.

Qui-Gon smiled. “You should be asleep,” he said, joining them by the port. 

Adrina merely shrugged. “Anakin is sleeping soundly.” She gestured to the far corner of the room, where Anakin slumbered, slumped against the wall. The Queen’s ship was not meant for a large entourage; creativity was required to find sleeping arrangements. “Ani can sleep anywhere, any time. It’s amazing, really.” A fond smile flitted across her face.

“But not you?”

Adrina shrugged off Obi-Wan’s question.

“Try to sleep, Adrina. You must be exhausted.” Qui-Gon encouraged.

Adrina frowned. “I can take care of myself.”

“Of course. My apologies.” Qui-Gon bowed his head. Adrina drew herself up, feeling patronized. “Still, Obi-Wan and I will retire and allow you privacy.”

She managed a smile and politely bid them a good night. 

Adrina held herself upright until the door had slid closed behind the Jedi. Her legs collapsed out from under her and she crumpled to the ground. She drew her legs close to her chest, hugging them tightly. Tears pricked her eyes again and would not be pushed aside.

She was far, far from home.

And she would never be home again.

There, cold and alone in the shimmering darkness, Adrina allowed herself to mourn for all she had lost and to weep for the heartache she knew would come in the strange new world.


	4. Chapter 4

Damp walls and dark hallways echoing with raucous jeers haunted Adrina’s dreams. She awoke to the sound of an explosion. She bolted upright, chest heaving, only to realize that the explosion, too, had only been in her dreams. There was no sleeping after that awakening. She wiped the cold sweat from her forehead and drew her brother closer.

Anakin awoke when Qui-Gon came to fetch the siblings for breakfast, which was taken in the main room. Anakin immediately flocked to Padmé and another handmaiden, leaving Adrina alone with Qui-Gon at the small table. 

Adrina was the first to cautiously break the long silence between them. "May I speak?"

"Of course, young one," Qui-Gon said with a smile. "You need not ask permission."

Adrina nodded reflexively with downcast eyes. Taking a deep breath, she said,  “Jedi Kenobi explained why you are going to Coruscant. I understand why you landed on Tatooine – no Trade Federation and badly needed supplies.” She paused, considering her words carefully. She frowned. “But why are you doing  _ this _ ? Why free Anakin? Why take us both with you? Don’t misunderstand: I am incredibly grateful. We are both in your debt.” She hated it, but that was the truth. “But, you must understand. No one on Tatooine would have done the same. We are just slaves.” Adrina winced. “ _ Were _ slaves.”

“Slavery is an abomination,” Qui-Gon stated quietly. “I could not stand by and watch two young souls diminish under its weight.”

Adrina frowned.

Qui-Gon chuckled and shook his head. She crossed her arms and waited for him to continue. “I see great potential in you and your brother – potential for greatness.”

Adrina pursed her lips to keep from snorting. Anakin could do great things and doubtless he would do great things as a free man. She, however, would hardly be something great. Good, perhaps, but not great. She was a simple slave girl with only the good sense her parents gave her.

Qui-Gon leaned forward, resting his forearms on the edge of the table and clasped his hands. “Adrina,” his voice was low and grave. “I believe that your brother is the Chosen One.”

Adrina arched her eyebrows and carefully leaned back in her chair. “The Chosen One,” Adrina echoed. She had heard her fair share of cons and tall tales over the years, but this one promised to crown them all. What kind of lunatic had Shmi entrusted them to? It was a good thing she was there to protect Anakin.

As if sensing Adrina’s skepticism and disappointment, Qui-Gon smiled patiently at her. “There are many who can attest to my sanity, I assure you. The Jedi have an ancient legend – prophecy, if you will – about the Chosen One, who will bring balance to the Force. It is said that he will destroy the Sith, the practitioners of the dark side of the Force.” Qui-Gon’s somber tone made it clear that he was in earnest. “He is said to be strong in the Force from birth. Your brother has the highest midi-chlorian count I have ever seen; higher even than Master Yoda, the most powerful Jedi in the Order. Midi-chlorians are tiny organisms that live within our bodies that allow Jedi to use the Force.” 

Adrina listened in silence. 

“You do not believe me,” Qui-Gon observed with a small, amused smile.

Adrina had expected eccentricity from Qui-Gon Jinn, but this pushed the bounds of sanity. Swallowing hard and leaning away from him, she said, “It is difficult to imagine my nine-year old brother, who does not understand the necessity of basic hygiene, as the savior of the Jedi Order because of parasites that live in his body.”

“Not exactly.”

Adrina pressed her lips together and kept her gaze averted.

“There is nothing in the prophecy that foretells  _ when _ Anakin will bring balance to the Force, only that it  _ will _ happen.” Qui-Gon sighed. “Midi-chlorians are not parasites, but intelligent organisms. They have a symbiotic relationship with our cells. Without them, life would not exist. And by bringing balance to the Force he will, in a very real sense, save the galaxy, not just the Jedi.”

Choosing her words carefully, Adrina risked a glance at Qui-Gon. “How does destroying these…. Sith bring balance to the Force?”

“The ideal state of the Force, the light side that we Jedi practice, is found in nature, everywhere you look. It is harmony and balance. The dark side, however, corrupts and destroys the balance that the Force creates.” 

“So, basically, you are trying to destroy the evil forces in the galaxy.” 

Qui-Gon nodded slowly. “In a way, yes.” 

Adrina’s frown deepened, but decided commenting further would only risk punishment for her impertinence.

“You have a keen mind, Adrina Skywalker. But you will learn power of the Force. It is within you, as well,” He said finally. Silence descended briefly before Qui-Gon changed the subject. “How do you like space?”

Adrina’s eyes narrowed. “It’s cold.”

Qui-Gon laughed. “Yes, that it is. But don’t worry. We will be on Coruscant soon. It will be warmer there.”

Truthfully, she was a bundle of nerves at the prospect, but she could hardly share that. “Ani will be happy to know we’re arriving soon. He wants to be with the pilot when we’re approaching Coruscant.” She smiled tightly. 

He regarded her thoughtfully. “And how are you doing?”

“Oh, I’m fine.” She met his eyes and forced a smile. “Please, excuse me. Ani is calling me.”

He wasn’t and they both knew it.

0

Adrina stood behind Anakin, amazed at the sight greeting them from the cockpit. She’d imagined what Coruscant would look like many times, but none of them were even close to the large amber planet. “Coruscant,” Olie announced. “The capital of the Republic. The entire planet is one big city.” 

Anakin’s mouth hung open. “It’s so huge!” 

Anakin and Adrina gaped at the skyline as the ship descended into the maze of towering buildings. She had never seen buildings so enormous before, even on her homeworld. On Tatooine, buildings rarely exceeded four stories. They were decidedly puny in comparison. The chaos of Coruscant was overwhelming. Adrina’s breakfast threatened to make a hasty exit as her stomach roiled dangerously. The cockpit seemed to spin beneath her feet.

“There’s Chancellor Valorum’s shuttle,” Olie announced. He pointed at a small figure on the landing pad. “And look over there; Senator Palpatine is waiting for us.” Adrina gripped the back of the co-pilot's chair tightly as the ship was lowered onto the landing pad. Olie looked over his shoulder. “You two had best go find the Jedi.” 

Although Anakin overflowed with exuberance and curiosity about Coruscant, permacrete blocks seemed to encase Adrina’s feet. She dreaded stepping out onto the floating platform, surrounded by noise and congestion and a thousand things she could never understand. She dreaded feeling so insignificant and surrounded. But leave the ship they must.

“Here,” Qui-Gon said as they met in the hallway. “Stay with Obi-Wan and I.” Anakin and Adrina glanced at each other before moving behind the Jedi, next to Jar Jar, whom Adrina still found quite odd. Captain Panaka stood directly behind them, in front of Queen Amidala, trailed by her three handmaidens and more security personnel. 

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bowed to the Chancellor and Senator. Anakin immediately followed suit, but Adrina lingered momentarily. Even Jar Jar managed to focus his scattered attention long enough to pay his respects. They stepped aside to allow the Queen to stand before the government officials. She stood proudly before them.

“It is a great gift to see you alive, Your Majesty.” Senator Palpatine smiled broadly at Queen Amidala. Adrina frowned at the time. She wondered why he did not refer to her as ‘Your Highness’ as seemed everyone else’s custom. “With the communications breakdown, we’ve been very concerned. I’m anxious to hear your report on the situation.” He gestured to the gentleman beside him. “May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum.” 

The stiff, if polite, conversation that followed mirrored innumerable exchanges Adrina observed in Jabba’s Palace and Adrina found this one no less irritating.

The Senator began leading the Queen and her retinue to the taxi, confessing that certain procedures still needed to be overcome. 

Adrina looked over her shoulder, noticing that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were hanging back with the Chancellor, talking in low tones. Anakin had noticed as well. They stopped, looking to Qui-Gon for direction, utterly lost in the world of politics. Qui-Gon waved them forward. Adrina gripped Anakin’s hand tightly and followed after the Queen's retinue. 

Anakin, Adrina and Jar Jar were placed in the front of the air taxi next to the driver, finding it comfortable. “Da Queens a bein grossly nice, mesa tinks.” Jar Jar told Anakin, looking around. “Pitty hot.” 

Adrina gripped the edge of the seat when the taxi lurched forward and into motion. Nausea threatened to overwhelm her. As she stared at the foreign world around her, all Adrina could think about was how very far she was from home.

She hoped she didn’t vomit.

0

They had been taken to Senator Palpatine’s apartment, although the name seemed to be a misnomer as his quarters encompassed almost an entire floor of the gargantuan building. Palpatine’s entry way would have comfortably fit the Skywalker’s entire hovel. Anakin, Jar Jar, and Adrina were just outside the glass door, but they couldn’t hear what was going on within the walls. Adrina thought that even if they  _ could _ listen in, they would be completely lost anyway. 

Adrina had never felt more out of place. There she was, dressed in her plain, dusty, and dirty clothes in the midst of finery the like of which she had never seen before. She didn’t even want to think about how she probably smelled. Anakin did not share in her concerns.

“I wonder where Master Qui-Gon and Jedi Obi-Wan are,” Anakin mused.

Adrina sighed. “Probably at the Jedi Temple. They have a lot of explaining to do.”

“Dissen all pitty odd to me.” Jar Jar announced. Adrina smiled at that. 

“Don’t look at me!” Anakin said. “I don’t know what’s going on either.” 

Adrina laughed softly. “I think it’s safe to say that none of us are in the loop.” They looked up collectively when the other door opened. Captain Panaka strode through, briefly nodding at the group before joining the Queen and Senator. 

“There is no civility, only politics. It’s disgusting.” Adrina heard Palpatine say. The door hissed closed.

“Yousa have never been to Naboo?” Jar Jar asked Adrina. 

“No, never. I’ve hardly even been off of Tatooine.”

“Yousa must come to Naboo, uh huh!” Jar Jar declared.

Adrina smiled. A clumsy oaf he may be, but Jar Jar had a heart of gold. “I would love to, some day, when there is peace.”

“Yousa like it.” Jar Jar nodded, punctuating his confidence.

Adrina settled on the floor, her legs tucked neatly beneath her. Anakin continued pacing. “What’s Naboo like?” Adrina inquired. She listened wistfully as Jar Jar described the lush forests and deep crystal lakes of Naboo in great detail. He mentioned the Lake Country, but he couldn’t describe it since he didn’t remember ever seeing it. 

Naboo sounded heavenly. She smiled at Anakin. Perhaps one day her whole family would visit Naboo. It was a comforting dream.

0

Obi-Wan stood silently next to his master in the Jedi Council Chamber. Qui-Gon was just about finished giving the Council his report. His conclusion that a Sith Lord was involved in the dispute on Naboo caused a great ripple amongst the Council members. 

“A Sith Lord?” Mace Windu echoed, cautious.

“Impossible!” Ki-Adi-Mundi declared. “The Sith have been extinct for a millennium.” 

Windu hesitated. “I do not believe they could have returned without our knowing.” 

“Hard to see, the dark side is.” Yoda stated. “Discover who this assassin is, we must.” 

“We will use all our resources here to unravel this mystery and discover the identity of your attacker.” Windu assured. “May the Force be with you.” 

Obi-Wan bowed, knowing that their session had ended, and began to walk to the door. He stopped slowly when Qui-Gon remained in the middle of the room. 

“Master Qui-Gon?” Yoda began. “More to say, have you?” Qui-Gon nodded. Obi-Wan sighed internally, knowing what was coming next. 

“With your permission, Master.” Qui-Gon said. “I have encountered a vergence in the Force.” The Council air seemed to tense even more.

“A vergence, you say?” Yoda tilted his head. 

“Located around a...person?” Windu asked. 

Qui-Gon nodded. “A boy. His cells have the highest concentration of midi-chlorians I have seen in a life form. It is possible he was conceived by the midi-chlorians.” Obi-Wan moved his gaze from member to member, seeing that this meeting was going downhill, fast.

“You're referring to the prophesy of the one who will bring balance to the Force,” Windu said, almost challenging. “You believe it's this...boy?” 

“I don’t presume...” Qui-Gon was cut off by Yoda.

“But you do! Revealed, your opinion is.” 

Qui-Gon moved on as if it had not happened. “I request the boy be tested.” 

“Trained as a Jedi, you request for him,” Yoda corrected. 

“Finding him was the will of the Force.” There was a hard edge to Qui-Gon’s voice. Obi-Wan sighed internally. “I have no doubt of that.” 

The Council members exchanged glances. Windu sighed. “Bring him before us, then,” Windu instructed, resigned. Qui-Gon hesitated again.

“More to say?” Yoda asked again. Qui-Gon nodded.

“The boy has a sister.” Qui-Gon began. “She is Force-sensitive and shows much promise.” 

Mace Windu made no attempt to hide his displeasure. The Council exchanged another glance.

“Before us, bring her.” Yoda decided. Qui-Gon bowed, exiting with Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan wondered if he should mention Adrina’s age, but wisely decided to remain silent. There was no need to borrow trouble, for it would most certainly bring trouble. Of what magnitude and severity, Obi-Wan could not venture to guess, but he trusted his gut. 

Trouble was coming, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.


	5. Chapter 5

Flying never brought Adrina any joy. She didn’t mind being in space, but the moment the ship was in the atmosphere, she became nauseated and faint; she much preferred her feet be firmly rooted on solid ground. She could trust solid ground. She could trust her own two feet.

The first time Adrina remembered flying, she was on Jabba’s land barge. She remembered feeling the craft move sluggishly across the shifting Tatooine sands and the uncontrollable churning of her stomach. She vividly remembered the smell of her vomit. The Majordomo had not been pleased with her inadequacy. If she closed her eyes, she could feel the leather whip dig painfully into her back and the crack as it snapped through the air. She could hear the snickers and jeers from the older slaves and courtiers. She could taste the bile in her mouth.

Only, when Adrina opened her eyes, it wasn’t leather that stung her skin, it was wind. It wasn’t snickers she heard, it was obscene shouts from angry drivers. The taxi driver transporting the Skywalker siblings to the Jedi Temple seemed to have mistaken the simple taxi for a pod racer because he flew like he was in the Boonta Eve, much to the ire of other pilots and Adrina’s trepidation. Anakin seemed oblivious to it all.

Adrina kept her eyes jammed shut until the ride ended with a shocking lurch. For a moment, she could only sit, waiting for the world to stop spinning. “Come on,” Anakin nudged her arm anxiously. “We gotta go!” Finally, Anakin clambered over his sister. She moved slowly and deliberately, stepping out onto the walkway. 

The Jedi Temple’s long shadow enveloped them and its structure well earned their stares. The building was massive and impressive. Still nauseated from the turbulent ride, Adrina pressed a hand to her forehead. The looming temple did nothing to assuage her anxiety. Her brother’s fate could very well be decided before the day was over. Her own fate, too, she supposed. But this was Anakin’s life dream and it was in the hands of twelve Jedi she knew nothing of. She could always find employment elsewhere. At least, she was confident she could. She had survived Jabba’s Palace – she could survive on the streets of Coruscant.

Most likely.

Adrina exhaled slowly. She reached for Anakin’s hand. Forcing a confident smile she didn’t feel, she said, “Well, come on. Let’s get inside.”

Anakin hesitated, digging his feet into the ground. “But Master Qui-Gon said he would meet us here.” 

“Master Qui-Gon said he would meet us at the Temple, and that’s what we’re doing. There’s no sense in waiting out here where we’ll get run over and killed. The pilots here are,” she threw a nasty look over her shoulder at the taxi that was already fading from sight, “Lunatics.”

Anakin capitulated then and together they trudged up the three long flights of stairs to the main entrance. The doors slid open upon their approach. Anakin and Adrina assumed positions just inside the doorway by a column Adrina couldn’t hope to wrap her arms around. The foyer was empty, but Adrina could feel the structure humming with energy. There was _life_ within the walls. Anakin occupied himself by digging the toes of his boots into the plush crimson carpet.

“Ah, there you are!” Adrina’s head snapped up when she heard Obi-Wan approach.

Anakin frowned. “Where’s Master Qui-Gon? He said he’d meet us. Did something happen to him?” Adrina blushed for Anakin.

“I’m afraid Qui-Gon has been... detained, but he asked me to make sure you found the Council,” Obi-Wan said with smile Adrina knew was forced.

“That’s quite alright.” Adrina replied hastily, clutching Anakin to her. She had a sinking feeling that whatever was holding Qui-Gon up was related to her brother. “Thank you, Obi-Wan, but we will manage.” Adrina looked around her. 

Obi-Wan shook his head. “It’s not a bother. Come, I'll show you the way.” 

Adrina followed reluctantly. They walked the halls in silence. Adrina hoped her brother didn’t notice the shrewd looks from passing Jedi. And so, Adrina found herself sitting in the ante-room, her hands clasped tightly in her lap, when Anakin had been taken almost immediately into the Council room. These next few minutes would be critical. These next few minutes would decide her brother's fate. These next few minutes would be the pivotal moment of Anakin’s young life.

Adrina slowly read the words written in the door to the Chamber again, hoping to divert her attention. The words were written in Basic and Adrina struggled to read them. 

‘ _There is no emotion; there is peace.’_

Adrina frowned. Every species she knew of felt emotion, and in her experience, lack of emotion did not bring peace – only a void. Controlling emotion was the path to self-preservation, not dismissing or, worse still, denying them. The darkness of apathy bred terrible things. If there was true evil in the world, apathy was at its root.

_‘There is no ignorance; there is knowledge.’_

Discomfort slithered through her, acutely aware of her own ignorance as she struggled to read the words displayed on the door. She was more adept at reading and writing Huttese, but even that was a challenge. Adrina comforted herself in the knowledge that she was fluent in four languages, even if she could only speak them well. That was surely something, wasn’t it? And she had other skills, besides.

_‘There is no passion; there is serenity.’_

Adrina glanced back up at the first sentence again. They were very similar, and Adrina wasn’t sure what the difference between the two was. It seemed to prove Adrina’s own ignorance. Doubt grew in her mind; if this was part of the Jedi Code, how could she ever belong there? More importantly, could Anakin, who felt every emotion deeply, ever belong? Passion ran deeper than blood in his veins.

_‘There is no death; there is the Force.’_

A chill ran down her spine. Death was an old friend. There was a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, images of the dead flashing through her mind, rising up and surrounding her. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to shut out the horrible images.

Weeping broke Adrina’s concentration. Her eyes snapped open – but the weeping ceased. She frowned. The room was utterly silent, though she knew she had heard a young child crying; she was certain of it. Rising, Adrina crossed her arms over her chest. _Something_ pulled at the back of her mind, telling her that she was right, that a child was in distress nearby, but it wasn’t Anakin. She exhaled. Casting a look over her shoulder at the door to the Jedi Council, Adrina followed her instincts out of the ante-chamber.

Down three long corridors and a flight of stairs, she discovered the source. A human child, no more than six years old, was stumbling up stairs, clutching her left arm to her chest. She sniffled juicily and her lips trembled. Adrina hurried to her side and knelt down next to the child. “What happened, little one?” She kept her voice calm and offered the girl a comforting smile. She could see tears shimmering in the girl’s large emerald eyes.

The girl held out her arm. “It got burned.” She sniffled. 

Adrina suppressed a wince. The burn did indeed look incredibly painful; it was mottled red and welting. She estimated that the little girl had sustained a second-degree burn. Medical treatment was needed, and quickly. She wished she had brought her pack with her, which had her MedPac. “My name is Adrina. What’s your name, little one?”

The returning smile was ghostly on the girl’s pallid face. “Maëlle.”

“Such a beautiful name!” Adrina declared with a broad smile. “Maëlle, I’ve never been in the Jedi Temple before; do you think you could show me how to get to the medical facility here?” She hoped that’s where the girl had already been headed.

Maëlle whimpered, but she nodded with a watery smile. She slipped her hand into Adrina’s, clutching it tightly, and continued through the halls of the Jedi Temple. 

They had not gotten far before Maëlle stumbled and Adrina began carrying the girl in her arms. Although the hallways were largely deserted, a few Jedi in their billowing brown robes hurried past the pair. Adrina kept her eyes forward and studiously ignored the passersby’s suspicious and wary glances.

“How did you get burned?” Adrina asked quietly as she carried Maëlle. She hoped to distract the girl, who was growing more pale and pained as the minutes passed.

“I was training,” Maëlle sniffled. “with my lightsaber. A-and I fell.” 

Adrina nodded. “Did you fall on your lightsaber?” She wondered that the girl was only badly burned. Lightsabers were known for the deadliness; they could cut through bone like it was air.

Maëlle nodded. “It really hurts,” She whispered. Tears began to trickle down her pale cheeks.

The girl’s ragged voice cut through Adrina’s heart. “I know it does, sweet one.” She murmured. “I got burned once when I was your age. It hurt really bad, too. But don’t you worry; you’ll be _just fine_. You can count on that.” She still bore the scar on her upper back – but there was no reason Maëlle would scar; she would have proper and prompt medical attention. Adrina would make certain of that.

Maëlle sniffled. “Promise?”

Adrina smiled. “Promise.” She hoped the infirmary was close; Maëlle was a small child and Adrina was strong, but her weight was wearing on Adrina. 

Blessedly, she only had to walk down another short corridor and up a flight of stairs before they came to what Maëlle declared the entrance. Adrina’s eyes flicked over her surroundings. The large reception area was the junction of several larger hallways. It very much reminded Adrina of the inside of Queen Amidala’s spaceship. It was all smooth arches and shining chrome, and smelled of lavender and cleaning solution. The ceilings were high and vaulted with glass skylights that let in plenty of natural light. There was a warmth and a comforting energy in the place that the spaceship lacked. Adrina could sense why the Jedi had named the sanctuary the Halls of Healing.

Adrina pushed forward into the Temple Infirmary. Despite the buzz of energy, there was a peacefulness to the activity. Hundreds of biobeds lined the walls, although only a few dozen were occupied. Rather than silver, the walls and floor were blue-green, and pink stone columns rose high up to the vaulted ceiling where more skylights allowed in filtered sunlight. Doorways were periodically scattered along the walls. The Temple Infirmary was nothing like the dark, dirty clinic Adrina had visited once on Tatooine.

A dozen Jedi roamed through the beds. Some noticeably lacked the traditional brown robes, wearing instead a pale green tunic and white lab coat. Others, who Adrina surmised were the more important doctors, wore garb expected of the Jedi. Something seemed to be not quite right to Adrina, though she could not put a finger on it.

“May I help you?” 

Adrina turned. The kind voice belonged to a male Togruta with an open and serene face. He wore the pale green tunic and trousers and green lined his lab coat. Unlike the others, his confusion at seeing a non-Jedi within their hallowed halls was quickly replaced with concern for the child in her arms. 

“This is Maëlle,” Adrina said quickly, stepping forward. “She fell on her lightsaber while training; her right arm is badly burned and requires immediate attention.” 

The Togruta nodded. “Hello there, little one,” he smiled down at Maëlle. He looked up at Adrina. “Follow me.”

“It should just need cleaning and bacta,”Adrina said, quickening her pace with new energy. “And clean bandaging. I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything; I don’t have my MedPac.”

The Togruta, who appeared to be no older than Adrina, glanced over his shoulder, assessing her with a glance. “Are you a healer?”

“No.” 

He blinked in surprise, but didn’t comment further. “Here.” He helped Adrina carefully lay Maëlle on the biobed. He leaned over her small form, smiling at her as he slid on medical gloves. “My name is Blef. We’re going to help you feel better, okay?” He looked at Adrina. “Do you have much experience with burns?”

A muscle twitched in her cheek. “Some.” Between Jabba and Watto’s Junkyard, she had seen all matter of injury.

“Your assessment is spot on,….” Blef looked at her expectantly.

“Adrina. Adrina Skywalker.” She managed a polite smile. Anxiety coiled tightly in her chest.

Blef’s answering smile stretched across his face. “It’s nice to meet you, Adrina Skywalker.” He looked down at his patient. “Maëlle, I’m going to take care of your arm now. It may hurt, but it will feel much better when we’re done.”

Adrina winced. Removing the burned cloth adhering to the injury would be painful, as would cleansing the wound, but it was necessary. Blef moved a tray of medical supplies closer and began his work. Adrina held Maëlle’s left hand tightly. Marveling at the ready availability of superior equipment and medicine, Adrina cast around for conversation topics to distract Maëlle.

“What color is your lightsaber?” She remembered that Qui-Gon Jinn’s was green, but the man that attacked him wielded a red lightsaber. 

“B...blue,” Maëlle whispered.

“Is that your favorite color?”

Maëlle managed a nod. She cried out in pain when Blef touched her arm.

Adrina squeezed her hand, tugging her attention away from her arm. “Blue is a great color, really pretty, like the sky.” Her eyes flickered briefly to Blef. “Tell me about life in the Jedi Temple. What do you do every day?” Adrina did her best to distract Maëlle, trying to drag her into conversation and chattering when Maëlle couldn’t, until Blef finally declared Maëlle’s wounds bandaged. 

Blef slipped his hands into the pockets of his lab coat, pulling out a purple sugar stick and offering it to his patient with a flourish. Maëlle giggled and accepted the treat. Adrina smiled, ruffling the girl’s blond hair.

“Found her, we have.”

Blef immediately stood at attention, eyes wide. Adrina turned. She was not prepared for the sight that met her. A small green alien unlike any Adrina had ever seen, flanked by a tall dark-skinned human man, studied her. The green alien’s eyes twinkled at her, but his companion’s gaze was stern and penetrating. Adrina shifted slightly on her feet. Something told her that these two belonged to the Jedi Council – and she had failed to report to their meeting.

“Master Yoda, Master Windu.” Blef bowed respectfully. Adrina wondered which Jedi claimed which name – and how long they had waited on her.

“You are Adrina Skywalker.” The tall man’s voice was as displeased as his expression.

Adrina swallowed hard and lowered her gaze. She clasped her hands in front of her. “Master... Jedi.” She was careful to keep her tone neutral. She clenched her teeth together, stamping out any trace of chagrin and guilt; she had done nothing wrong in helping an injured child.

“How did you come to be here?” The tall one asked. He kept his hands behind his back, securely out of sight, much to Adrina’s discomfort and irritation. 

“I heard a child crying and, believing Anakin to be safe enough with the Jedi Council, I investigated. Finding little Maëlle injured, I brought her here to be treated. Young Maëlle and Jedi Blef can confirm my testimony.”

“Testimony?” The green Jedi’s lips quirked in what Adrina could only assume was a smile. His head tilted as he studied her. “Under trial, you are not.”

Adrina’s eyebrows lifted. She bit the inside of her cheek to prevent her tongue from causing her grief. Her eyes lowered.

“You will come with us now.” No, the tall man certainly did not like her.

Adrina exhaled and forced a smile. She turned to Maëlle and squeezed her shoulder. “Be well, sweet one.” Maëlle grinned up at Adrina, still sucking hard on her sugar stick. The sight made Adrina’s heart swell.

Maëlle waved. “Thank you, Miss. Skywalker!” 

Adrina followed the Jedi silently down the halls and corridors she had passed through minutes prior. 

Anakin sat in the ante-room with his head bowed low. He lifted his face, blank and emotionless, when she drew near, though his eyes were red-rimmed. Adrina ached to comfort him, but she could only pass him by. She stood before the Council with hands clasped behind her back and posture as relaxed as she could muster.

Adrina had faced more terrifying things before, she told herself. Still, she swallowed hard and kept her eyes lowered submissively as she stood in the middle of the great body. Her legs trembled slightly and Adrina worked to quell her emotions, retreating slightly into herself. It was something she had learned long ago in Jabba's Palace. 

“Adrina Skywalker, your name is.” the little green person said in a gravely voice, after identifying himself as Yoda. Under more pleasant circumstances, she might have smiled; he reminded her of a green Jawa.

“Yes.” Every eye in the room was trained on her. Doubtless she had been condemned the moment she walked through the door, not to her surprise. Adrina found solace in the twilight twinkling beyond the glass walls.

“Hmm...hmm...” Yoda murmured. “A curious person, you are.” Adrina made no comment, though she wondered what exactly he meant. 

The man sitting next to Yoda introduced himself as Mace Windu and proceeded to explain that she was to identify the objects that would appear on the screen he was holding. Adrina nodded, feeling very much as if she was part of a ridiculous play. Doubtless a Jedi would have no trouble with the task, using the mysterious, questionable Force. She, however, was not a Jedi. Exhaling, she nevertheless closed her eyes as Obi-Wan had done and concentrated. She tried to clear her mind and focus on the screen. It seemed like Obi-Wan had done that. She stamped out her feelings of foolishness; she had promised Shmi she would do her best and now that required her to act the idiot.

Her brow furrowed, surprised, when images popped into her mind after a moment of steady concentration. Adrina hesitated before speaking, certain she was going to make an utter fool of herself. “A speeder,” Adrina finally said. “A blaster...MedPac...hydrospanner?” She trailed off as the image became blurred. She closed her eyes and focused harder. Her heart pounded. She couldn’t be using the Force – it was impossible. But what else could it be? Luck? Drugs? “A necklace.” 

“What does the necklace look like?” 

Adrina’s concentration broke at the unexpected question. She opened her eyes and searched in vain for the one who had spoken. She licked her lips. “Expensive. Pearl and sapphire, short.” She held her hand up to her collar bone to illustrate.

“And the clasp?” The question came from behind her. She turned, fingernails digging into her palms.

“Fishhook. Silver and heavily decorated.” Adrina held her head high.

Windu lowered the screen. He nodded slightly to Yoda.

“How do you feel?” Ki-Adi-Mundi queried, his voice light and airy.

Adrina frowned. She remembered the words upon the door – _There is no emotion; there is peace._ Was the question a trap? “Cold. The climate here is quite different from Tatooine.” She pursed her lips. “And….anxious.”

There was a brief period of silence and Adrina fought the urge to shift her feet. Adrina kept her gaze lowered and she studied the tiling of the floor.

“Anxious for yourself, you are not.” Yoda stated. Adrina did not respond, unnerved by his astute observation. “Care for your brother, you do.” 

“Yes.” 

“But your fate hangs in the balance as well.” Mace Windu spoke then. 

It was a test, she knew, but that didn’t matter. “What happens to me isn’t important.”

“A kind heart, you have,” Yoda murmured. “Strong, stubborn, you are. A leader you could be. But trust not, you do.”

Adrina clenched her jaw. Her skin crawled under the scrutiny. “Permission to speak freely, Masters?”

Windu arched an eyebrow, but gestured for her to proceed.

Taking a deep breath, Adrina said, “Masters, this charade is absurd. We all know that you made your decision before you even met me. I understand. Truly, I do. You have your rules and you cannot bend them on my account – nor should you. So please do not drag this out further than it needs to be. I will be on my way and you won’t need to worry about me again.” Adrina instantly bit her lip, regretting her forthrightness despite their permission, and lowered her gaze. Her legs began to tingle and tremble. 

Windu regarded her. “You are sure in our decision, yet you know little about us.” 

Adrina licked her lips and took a deep breath, hating how her whole body threatened to crumble. “People follow patterns. And you have a well-established pattern.” 

There was a moment of silence in the chamber. “Decided not, your fate is,” Yoda informed. Adrina blinked, letting her surprise show on her upturned face.

“What?” 

“You have an aptitude.” Ki-Adi-Mundi stated. Adrina frowned, but wisely choose to keep her comments to herself. The Jedi were vastly confusing.

“Something more to say, have you?” Yoda queried. 

Adrina grimaced. “I’m sure you already know what it is.” 

“You are a fast learner,” Windu said with a hint of a smile.

“We must meditate on our decision regarding your brother, as well,” Ki-Adi-Mundi said. “This is a curious situation. One with which we are not often presented.”

Adrina snatched the opportunity. “My family would be honored if you allowed Anakin to become a Jedi. He’s a hard worker – smart, too, and a great pilot.”

“And yourself?”

Adrina smothered the flash of irritation. She smiled pleasantly. “Myself, Master Windu?”

“Would you not sell yourself as you do your brother?”

“I am not _selling_ my brother, Master Windu.” Her words were sharper than she intended. She softened her tone as her heart skipped a few beats. “We are not slaves. Not anymore. I am only providing you with more information to consider. He’s a good boy and he’ll be a great man. He could be a good Jedi.”

Yoda chuckled. He pointed his cane at her. “Too little care you take for yourself. Too much do you focus on young Skywalker.”

Adrina frowned. She lowered her gaze with a clenched jaw. “My apologies, Master Yoda,” She murmured reflexively. 

“Decide, we will. Time, we must have.”

“Of course, Master Yoda.” Adrina bowed and made her exit.

Anakin ran into her arms when the doors hissed shut behind her. She held him close, whispering comforting words into his hair. It was clear that Shmi’s hopes for her were in vain. She would never be accepted by the Jedi – nor was she certain she wanted to be; it was not a path she would have chosen for herself. Only Anakin could tempt her to the Jedi. Less clear was what the Jedi Council would decide for Anakin.

A cloying fear inched into her heart. Could she support Anakin, too, if the Jedi rejected him?

0

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan strode down the hallway, out onto a balcony in the Jedi Temple, deep in heated discussion. “The boy will not pass the Council’s tests, Master, and you know it. He is far too old.” Obi-Wan said. “And there is nothing for Adrina here.” Qui-Gon turned to his apprentice.

“Anakin will become a Jedi.” Qui-Gon stated confidently. “I promise you. And there is much for Adrina here. Her destiny is _here_ . Soon you will see it too.” 

Obi-Wan sighed, looking to the sunset for peace. “Do not defy the Council, Master. Not again.” 

Qui-Gon gave a small shrug. “I shall do what I must, Obi-Wan.” 

“If you would just follow the Code, you would _be_ on the Council by now.” Obi-Wan couldn’t contain his exasperation “They will not go along with you this time.” They stopped by the railing, observing the red sun lowering. 

Qui-Gon laid a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. “You still have much to learn, my young apprentice.” Qui-Gon said quietly. The words slapped Obi-Wan’s face. He swallowed hard and looked away. “Things are not always black and white.”

“I know, Master.” Obi-Wan muttered. 

Qui-Gon glanced down at Obi-Wan. “Why are you opposed to the Skywalkers coming to the Temple? Tell me truly.”

Obi-Wan did not immediately respond, but Qui-Gon waited patiently.

“It’s just a feeling, Mater.” Obi-Wan explained reluctantly. He had no desire to anger Qui-Gon.

“A feeling.”

“Nothing good will come of his training.” Obi-Wan finally turned to look at his master. “Only darkness.”

Qui-Gon paused. “And Adrina?”

Obi-Wan frowned slightly.

“I don’t know,” Obi-Wan admitted. “She...confounds me, Master.” 

Qui-Gon nodded. “I see.” 

“Besides,” Obi-Wan persisted. “The Jedi will not accept them. They are too old – especially Adrina. It’s unheard of!”

Qui-Gon pursed his lips, acknowledging his point. “I daresay they have faced worse. But it is not for us to decide. The Council will do what they feel is right.” 

Obi-Wan nodded. “Yes, Master.” Obi-Wan murmured dutifully.

The subject was closed.


	6. Chapter 6

“They are ready for us,” Qui-Gon Jinn said quietly. Beside him, Obi-Wan hovered by the door to the Council Chambers.

The steady rhythm of her heart sputtered when Anakin’s wide eyes met hers. Adrina forced a smile and ushered him into a quick hug. “I’m so very proud of you,” she whispered in his ear, ignoring the prickling behind her eyes. “I will always be proud of you, no matter what happens. And I will  _ always _ love you.” Adrina stood quickly and smoothed a wrinkle from Anakin’s shirt. She smiled at Anakin, willing him to be confident, willing the Council to accept him.

Together, they walked into the silent chamber. Every Council member wore the same somber expression as they solemnly nodded their greetings to their visitors. Adrina stood close to her brother, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan behind them, in the middle of the Council Chamber.

Yoda was the first to speak. “Correct, you were.” Adrina’s heart beat a faster tempo.

“His cells contain a high concentration of midi-chlorians,” Mace Windu added. 

“The Force is strong with him,” Ki-Adi-Mundi finished.

“He is to be trained, then.” The satisfaction in Qui-Gon’s voice allowed Adrina to hope that Ani’s dreams were coming true before the Council exchanged glances.

“No. He will not be trained.” Windu pronounced Anakin’s doom. Adrina’s clutched Anakin’s drooping shoulders. Joy and despair seized Adrina’s heart. Her breath caught.

“No?” Qui-Gon echoed, clearly shocked. He placed his hands on his hips and clenched his jaw.

“He is too old.” 

“He  _ is  _ the Chosen One,” Qui-Gon insisted. “You must see it.” Adrina glanced over her shoulder, grateful that Qui-Gon was willing to fight for Anakin, even though their decision was not unexpected.

Obi-Wan sent his Master a warning look, but Qui-Gon was oblivious to it. 

“Clouded, this boy’s future is,” Yoda replied. Qui-Gon sighed, taking a step forward around Anakin.

“I will train him, then,” Qui-Gon declared. Adrina did not miss the hurt that flashed through Obi-Wan’s eyes. “I will take Anakin as my Padawan Learner.” Anakin stared up at Qui-Gon with hope, though Adrina studied the Council’s mixed reactions of disapproval and surprise.

“An apprentice you have, Qui-Gon,” Yoda reminded. “Impossible, to take on a second.”

“The Code forbids it,” Windu added. Doubtless the Council felt Qui-Gon Jinn needed to be reminded of the Council’s authority. The tension between the Jedi discomforted the Skywalkers.

“Obi-Wan is ready,” Qui-Gon said confidently. 

Obi-Wan stepped forward. “I  _ am _ ready to face the trials.” 

Yoda shook his head. “Our own council we will keep on who is ready.” Yoda’s tone was calm, but the admonishment rang clear.

Qui-Gon shook his head. “He is headstrong and he has much to learn of the Living Force, but he is capable. There is little more he can learn from me.” 

“Young Skywalkers’s fate will be decided later.” 

Windu leaned forward. “Now is not the time for this,” Windu stated. “The Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor and Queen Amidala is returning home, which will put pressure on the Federation and could widen the confrontation.”

“And draw out the Queen’s attacker,” Ki-Adi-Mundi said with a tilt of his head. 

“Go with the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of this dark warrior,” Windu said. “ _ This _ is the clue we need to unravel the mystery of the Sith.” Qui-Gon nodded in understanding. 

“May the Force be with you.” 

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Anakin simultaneously bowed before walking out of the room. Adrina lingered, momentarily hesitating. Nothing had been said regarding  _ her _ training. But if Anakin was not  to be trained, then neither would she. She hurried after the others.

Anakin stopped short at the door and pulled away from Qui-Gon. He faced the Council with a frown. “What about Rina? You never said anything about her.”

“Anakin!” Adrina hissed, cringing and immediately lowering her head. 

“Well, they haven’t!” Anakin crossed his arms across his chest and turned probing eyes to Yoda. “What about Adrina?”

Mace Windu inclined his head. “No.”

When Anakin opened his mouth to protest, Adrina gripped his shoulder tightly and ushered him quickly out of the Council Chambers.

Anakin needed her. 

0

Adrina was reluctant to step off the air taxi and onto the floating landing pad. Although she wanted to visit Naboo, she wanted to visit under pleasant circumstances – not while the Trade Federation threatened war and devastation. They had little choice in the matter, however, with no alternative, nowhere else for them to go. She had seen the streets of Coruscant; she would rather take Anakin to Naboo than make him sleep on Coruscant’s depraved alleyways. After all, the Queen and the Jedi were returning to Naboo to negotiate a peaceful resolution to the conflict; there was a chance she and Anakin could avoid violence and if they couldn't, they would not be alone. There would be no peace on Coruscant’s streets. But even though the decision was logical, dread sat heavily in Adrina’s stomach.  Peaceful negotiations had never truly been peaceful, in Adrina’s experience. She gripped Anakin’s shoulder tightly until he grumbled and tossed her hand away.

“It’s not disrespect, Master, it’s the truth.” Obi-Wan’s frustrated voice, caught by the breeze, nudged Adrina from her musings. 

“From your point of view.” 

Adrina winced. The astro droid R2-D2 rolled up and nestled next to Anakin, who looked up at Adrina with furrowed brow.

“The boy is dangerous,” Obi-Wan said. Anakin shriveled and lowered his head. Adrina narrowed her eyes, frowning. She clenched her hands. “They all sense it; why can’t you?” His declaration stung and nettled Adrina, but Obi-Wan did not seem like the petty type. Curiosity edged under her irritation.

“His fate is uncertain. He’s not dangerous.” Anakin brightened at Qui-Gon’s defense and Adrina begrudgingly admitted that Qui-Gon truly wasn’t a terrible human being. “The Council will decide Anakin’s future. That should be enough for you. Now get on board.” Adrina frowned. Obi-Wan set his jaw, his expression tight, but he slowly turned around and marched onto the Nubian. His eyes met hers briefly as he turned, but she looked away.

Adrina touched Anakin’s shoulder. “Hey now,” She smiled. “Don’t listen to all that nonsense. Let’s get on. Maybe the pilot will let us sit in the cockpit while we take off. Wouldn’t that be something?”

Still visibly hurt, Anakin shook his head. 

“I need to ask him something,” Anakin whispered. 

Adrina smiled and nodded. “Alright, Ani. I’ll wait for you.” Adrina glanced over her shoulder as she walked to the ramp to see Qui-Gon kneeling in front of Anakin. She worried on the inside of her lip. Anakin was in desperate need of a strong father-figure, even if it was Qui-Gon Jinn. She understood the need – she had been without one since she was eleven, but Anakin had never known a father. 

But her gut said that the scene before her would not endure.

0

Obi-Wan sat crossed-legged on the slender bed, doing his best to meditate. Serenity proved elusive, however. His mind constantly strayed back to the conflict on hand – not the Trade Federation on Naboo, as it should, but his conflict with Qui-Gon. His master’s words nettled him. It hurt to hear Qui-Gon speak to him as if he was a youngling, especially after Qui-Gon had declared him ready to face the Trials before the Council. Pride was a nasty creature and Obi-Wan knew he was battling it fiercely now. 

Obi-Wan looked up when the door chime sounded. He flicked his fingers and the doors opened. He tensed, but blinked when Adrina cautiously stepped through the door. He had expected Captain Panaka. 

“Hello,” Her greeting was as soft and guarded as her expression. Obi-Wan steeled himself. Her face on the landing pad made it clear that she had heard some, if not all, of his unpleasant exchange with Qui-Gon. Her expression had cleared almost instantly, but his words had been biting. 

“Adrina...” Obi-Wan trailed off. He lacked sufficient words and the energy to search for them.

Adrina held up a hand. “I am not here to pass judgement on your estimation of my brother, although you should take care about when and where you share that judgement.” Adrina’s eyes narrowed. She pursed her lips and shook her head. “But I am not here about your jealousy or pride.”

“I am not jealous of your brother,” Obi-Wan murmured wearily.

Adrina quirked an eyebrow. “Indeed.” Her mellow tone still managed to convey skepticism. “It is natural to outgrow an apprenticeship; the purpose of an apprenticeship  _ is _ to outgrow it. You respect Qui-Gon Jinn a great deal and after the meeting with the Jedi Council, conflicted emotions would be natural. That is fine. Just don’t take it out on my brother.”

Obi-Wan frowned. He studied Adrina as he considered her words. She was astute and perhaps more correct than she realized. But his own opinion was inconsequential. Master Yoda made it perfectly clear before they left Coruscant: they did not deem him worthy of the Trials. The truth hurt, even if he had already doubted his readiness.

“But that’s not what I am here about,” Adrina repeated. 

“Oh?”

“No.” Adrina paused. She pressed her lips together. Formerly confident, she was suddenly tentative. “On the landing pad, you told Qui-Gon that my brother is dangerous. Why?” 

Obi-Wan winced internally. This was not a conversation he wanted to have, again, and certainly not with Adrina. He glanced away. “Just a feeling.”

Adrina’s eyes bored into him. “What do you think will happen?” Vulnerability shone brightly in the dark recesses of her eyes. “If the Council ultimately decides to train him? Would he still be dangerous, in your opinion? Aren’t all Jedi dangerous? Isn’t everyone, in their own way?”

“I don’t know,” Obi-Wan repeated, barely restraining his impatience. “It’s just a feeling – that he’ll be dangerous. A danger of a different sort.”

Adrina was silent for a moment, digesting the information. “Do you think the Force is giving you these….feelings?” Adrina asked softly. “I don’t know that I believe in the Force, but you do.”

“Possibly,” Obi-Wan sighed.

She hesitated. “Ani doesn’t mean the Jedi harm.” Her eyes willed him to understand. She hesitated. “I just want to protect him. And this world...” She shook her head and trailed off, holding her middle tightly. Her eyes dropped.

“I’m sure he doesn’t.”

Adrina frowned. “But you don’t believe me.”

Obi-Wan hesitated, not wanting to enter into that discussion. He remained silent. Adrina ran a hand over her hair, her shoulder’s drooping. Adrina turned around, her hand hovering over the key pad by the door. She sighed and keyed the door open. Adrina walked away, shoulders squared, and did not look back.

0

The door to Obi-Wan’s room hissed when it shut behind her. Frowning at nothing in particular, she mulled over Obi-Wan’s words. Questions swirled through her head with no promise of answer. Obi-Wan hadn’t been willing or able to speak of his feelings and until he was willing  _ and _ able, her questions would remain unanswered.

“Hello, Adrina,” Padmé’s soft voice grabbed Adrina’s attention.

Adrina tilted her head. “I would have thought you would be attending to the queen.”

Padmé stepped closer. “The queen has no need of me at present. I wanted to speak to you.”

Frowning slightly, Adrina waited.

“I heard about the Jedi Council’s decision,” Padmé said gently. Adrina stiffened. “I am truly sorry. I know Anakin had his heart set on the Jedi. What will you do?”

Adrina’s chin lifted and she smiled in a display of confidence. “I’ll find work. Ani deserves a proper home.” And if she was working, perhaps one day they could save enough to free their mother.

“Where will you go?”

“Somewhere calm.” Adrina smiled wistfully. Yes, peace would be a balm.

“Naboo is known for its tranquility,” Padmé commented. She smiled. “And I know a family who has a few spare rooms going to waste. I’m sure they would be more than happy to let you have use of them.”

“I can pay them,” Adrina was quick to comment. “We don’t need charity. I’m a hard worker.”

Padmé nodded. “The Queen knows many people. Finding work on Naboo – good, honest work – would be a simple thing,” her smile faltered, “Once the Trade Federation is dealt with. And Naboo has excellent schools.” Padmé studied Adrina’s blank expression. “Only if that is amenable.”

In truth, emotion clogged Adrina’s throat, even as she searched for any ulterior motive Padmé could have for such a generous offer, only to think of none. “Thank you,” Adrina said finally. She pretended to not hear the thickness of her voice. “That is very kind of you. Help finding a job… would not be unwelcome. And education would be good for Anakin.” Knowing that when everything was over, she and Anakin wouldn’t be without a roof or food took a large weight off Adrina’s shoulders.

She was responsible for Anakin now and she refused to let him or her mother down.

“I admire you, Adrina. You deserve more than a little happiness in life.”

Adrina blinked at Padmé's heartfelt expression and smile. “I’m nobody special,” Adrina murmured uncomfortably, dropping her gaze to the floor. 

Padmé’s hand ghosted over Adrina’s upper arm. “I admire anyone who displays as much love as you have for Ani. What you’re doing is remarkable.”

“He’s my brother,” Adrina replied automatically.

Padmé turned around, following Adrina’s eyes, to see a fellow handmaiden gesture subtly. “The Queen requires me.” 

Adrina watched Padmé walk quickly away. Padmé’s offer echoed in her head. A home and a job on a planet that seemed much more appealing than Coruscant. Adrina welcomed the opportunity to make her own money and pay their own way. But first the Trade Federation needed to be dealt with.

Grim reality settled over Adrina once more. Their future was no more secure than it was ten minutes prior. Adrina took a shuddering breath. One way or the other, no matter what she had to do, she would see Anakin taken care of. 

Thoughts and worries swirled through Adrina’s head the remainder of the day.

0

Anakin didn’t mind the cold darkness of space. After Tatooine, he welcomed it with open arms. He didn’t understand Adrina’s aversion to it. Space was wonderful. Being away from Tatooine was wonderful. Anakin frowned. He just wished his mom was there. And he wished he could be a Jedi. Master Qui-Gon still seemed confident the Council would change their minds, and Anakin wanted so badly to believe him, but he remembered their stern faces and the finality in Master Windu’s voice; Anakin wasn’t so certain they would change their mind.

“Rina?” He nudged his sister. 

Her eyelids fluttered open, struggling to shed their drowsiness. “Hmm?” The bulk of the Nubian’s passengers were in the Throne Room with the Queen for a war council. The ship would soon reach Naboo, so the siblings sat alone in the main area of the ship. It hadn’t taken Adrina long to fall asleep. Anakin wondered if she was sleeping at night.

Anakin fingered his sleeves. “What’s going to happen to me?” Something in his voice immediately snapped Adrina to full attention.

Adrina smiled tenderly, smoothing a strand of hair away from his face. “I’m going to take care of you, of course.” She pulled him close. “We will make our home on Naboo, once the Trade Federation is gone. It’ll be everything we ever dreamed of.”

“No, it won’t,” Anakin said morosely. “Mom isn’t here. She should be here.”

Adrina kissed the top of his head. “No, she isn’t. But we will do everything we can to free her, won’t we? Then we’ll all be together again.”

Anakin nodded. He leaned his head against Adrina’s shoulder. 

“We’ll be alright, Ani, don’t you worry,” she murmured. “I am so very proud of you.”

Tears formed in Anakin’s eyes. “But they won’t train me,” Anakin whispered. She shouldn’t be proud of him. He failed. He’d let Mom down. He didn’t deserve love or pride. 

Adrina smiled softly. “Ani, did you do your best?” 

“Well, yeah, but...”

“Then that’s all you can do.” Adrina squeezed his shoulders. “Do you remember the very first podrace you were in?”

Anakin scowled. “Yes.” He would never forget it.

“You came in dead last.”

“Yeah,” he grumbled. “But only because Sebulba cheated!”

Adrina smiled gently. “Exactly. You can do your very best, you can do everything right, and still lose. It’s frustrating and we don’t like it, but it’s okay. Remember, life isn’t just us. We live in a galaxy with billions of other people who are each trying to reach their own goals. No one can get their way all of the time, can they?”

“You sound just like Mom.” Anakin pressed his lips together petulantly.

“I’ll take that as a great compliment,” Adrina said with a soft smile. Anakin yawned. “It’s been a long day, hasn’t it?” 

Anakin nodded. 

She pressed a kiss to Anakin’s forehead. “I’ll tell you what. If it’s not warmer on Naboo, I’ll fly us all the way up to the sun and make everyone roast while we sip juice in comfort. How does that sound?”

Anakin’s laugh turned into a yawn. “That sounds awesome, Rina.”

0

Obi-Wan sighed. The Queen was optimistic and resourceful, he had to give her that. The Trade Federation would not expect what she had planned. He never expected the Gungans to have a ‘grand army’. It certainly came as a shock to Captain Panaka. He hoped not all Gungans were as bumbling as Jar Jar. An army of oafs would do more damage than the droid army ever could.

Entering the main room, he collapsed into the nearest chair. An odd light snoring sound made Obi-Wan straighten and look around. Although he couldn’t see them, he could feel the boy – Anakin, he reminded himself – and Adrina.

Obi-Wan stood and walked around the table. Sure enough, there, huddled in the corner, were the sleeping Skywalker siblings. Anakin was wrapped in a handmaiden’s outer robes and Adrina’s body curled protectively around him. Obi-Wan frowned when a slight tremor ran through Adrina and she pulled Anakin closer. Perhaps the position was for mutual warmth as much as it was protective.

Obi-Wan winced. They came from Tatooine, a perpetual desert. To Tatooine natives, the space ship would be unbearably cold. Had he not often seen Adrina rub her arms? Perhaps it was not the nervous habit he had originally thought, but an attempt to warm herself. He had heard Adrina and Anakin tease each other about being ice cubes, but he had never thought about how true their jest might actually be. 

Not giving it a second thought, Obi-Wan slipped off his dark brown cloak and tucked it over Adrina.


	7. Chapter 7

Adrina awoke the next morning, pleasantly warm. Smiling contentedly, she tried to bury herself deeper into whatever was laying over her. The whatever-it-was had a distinct odor, too, like it had been on countless adventures. The warmth enchanted her, despite its interesting scent, dragging her deeper into sleep. Reality brought her to consciousness again.

Blinking owlishly, Adrina forced her eyes open. Anakin was nowhere in sight – likely in the cockpit. Stretching her legs out as far as they could go, she yawned, reveling in warmth. Rising stiffly, Adrina frowned. She held the source of her warmth at arms length. Dumbfounded, Adrina stared. It was a Jedi’s cloak. 

Adrina sighed. She knew she needed to return the garment to its rightful owner, the warmth was incredibly welcome. She winced, knowing that they had given it to her while she was sleeping. But, Adrina reminded herself, there was no reason she could not wear the cloak while she looked for the Jedi. 

And perhaps she could walk very slowly.

0

A cursory walk did not reveal either Jedi, but it did confirm Anakin’s presence in the cockpit with Ric Olie. Adrina lingered momentarily before drifting away. She knew Anakin treasured feeling grown-up; he did not need her hovering, no matter how tempting it was. 

Smiling at memories of Anakin’s childhood, she wandered through the ship. Having known Anakin since he was a toddler, it was difficult to imagine him as an adult. She still remembered tucking him into bed when Shmi worked late. He had been as stubborn then as he was now, refusing to sleep without his mother. Only after singing one of his favorite lullabies had she been able to coax him to sleep. “One sang high and the other sang low, and the Lady sang the raggle taggle gypsy-o,” she sang softly before humming the rest of the melody. The words came to her as clearly as they had those years ago. It was a ridiculous ditty, but Anakin loved it.

Adrina stopped short when she noticed Obi-Wan standing in the corner by a data console. He smiled. “Good morning, Adrina.”

She nodded her greeting. His attire grabbed her attention – or, rather, the attire he lacked. She clenched the cloak tightly. Her smile was tight. “Thank you, Obi-Wan.” She looked down at the garment wrapped around herself. “For the use of your cloak.”

“You’re welcome,” Obi-Wan replied simply.

Adrina nodded absently. She frowned at her hands before voicing the question that had pressed on her mind. “Why?”

Obi-Wan merely shrugged. “You had more need of it than I.”

“Here,” Adrina said, striding forward and shrugging off the cloak. “It belongs to you.”

Obi-Wan held up his hands. “Keep it for now. Please.”

Adrina frowned, squaring her shoulders. “I will not be a further inconvenience. I insist you take it back. It belongs to you.”

“Wearing my cloak is hardly inconveniencing me, I can assure you. It’s no trouble.” Obi-Wan continued to smile pleasantly. 

Adrina’s scowl remained stubbornly fixed. She continued to hold out his cloak expectantly.

Obi-Wan was quiet for a moment, assessing her, before taking a step forward and plucking the cloth from her arms. The triumphant smile that began to form on her face quickly turned upside down when Obi-Wan draped the cloak once more around her. He kept his hands on her shoulders, effectively preventing her from wriggling out of it.

“It’s my cloak to do with as I please and I can be just as obstinate as you,” Obi-Wan informed smartly. “Enjoy the cloak. If you insist, you can return it on Naboo.”

A frustrated retort leapt to her tongue but she swallowed it back. The battle would not be won there; she would need patience. Instead, she forced a winning smile and thanked him for his generosity. He would find his cloak folded neatly outside of his door later and he would just have to deal with it. 

Obi-Wan paused, considering his next words carefully. Adrina cocked her head curiously, waiting for him to speak. “You asked me yesterday why I thought Anakin was dangerous.”

Adrina nodded slowly. “I did.” She eyed him carefully. “You said it was a feeling you had.”

“That is true. I did – I do.” Obi-Wan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Adrina listened patiently, if anxiously, and in silence. “My instincts rarely lead me astray, though in this case I hope they are. As he is now, I don’t think your brother is dangerous. He doesn’t know the power he has or how to use it.” He paused. “But if he is trained, anything can happen.” Obi-Wan took a deep breath. “He has a midi-chlorian count that is off the charts, even higher than Master Yoda – the most powerful Jedi in the Order. Anakin has the potential to become the most powerful Jedi ever – past or present.”

The smile that began to form morphed into a confused frown. “But that is a good thing, isn’t it?” Adrina asked. “That means Ani would be able to do great things. Why do you sound so reluctant?”

Obi-Wan was silent as he carefully selected his next words. It was not a matter to take lightly. “What you say is true. Anakin could be a great help. The amount of good he could do is unmeasurable. However, because of his power, the pull of the dark side would be even stronger. And he is coming to the Jedi so late in life that I’m afraid the temptation would be stronger still. It is difficult enough for those raised and trained at the Temple since birth, and they have known no other life.”

Adrina twisted the cloak in her hand as she contemplated Obi-Wan’s words. She frowned in concentration, trying to make sense of concepts wholly unfamiliar to her. “You are afraid that Ani will misuse his power – immense power - and do evil things?” She looked at him for confirmation.

Obi-Wan nodded slowly.

“Why would Jedi be tempted by this dark side?” 

“It depends on the Jedi,” Obi-Wan explained with a half-shrug. “Some crave power and feel that the way of the Jedi limits them, so they turn to the dark side and its supposed freedom.” He shook his head. “They do not understand the Force. Others fall when they experience great emotional turmoil or trauma and are consumed by anger or grief.”

Adrina frowned slightly and tilted her head. “Like an insanity?”

Obi-Wan blinked. “Yes, I suppose so. Some return to the Light, others do not. Most Jedi are tempted at some point in their lives, often multiple times.”

Adrina looked away. Obi-Wan’s words made sense. She had seen what power and greed could do to a person and it was frightening. She knew, too, how destructive grief could be. In her experience, the more powerful the person, the worse they handled hardship – they were too used to control and having their own way. She knew, too, how seductive power was to some people. But when she tried to picture her innocent little brother becoming a monster like those she had encountered too often on Tatooine, she could not.

Adrina sighed. “I cannot pretend to understand the Force, not when I don’t even know if I believe in it. And I can’t see Ani doing anything evil.” She looked back at Obi-Wan to find her gazing at her cautiously. “But what you say is logical.” She hesitated for a moment. “When Jedi...fall… what do they do? What happens?”

Obi-Wan winced. “Death and destruction, usually. Chaos.”

Adrina swallowed hard. She looked away, not wanting to see the regret and compassion in Obi-Wan’s blue eyes. She would just have to make certain Anakin didn’t do anything foolish. “Qui-Gon Jinn said something to me,” she said finally. “And I was hoping you could elaborate.”

“I will do what I can.”

“He said...” Adrina winced, knowing she would sound utterly ridiculous. “He said that Anakin is the Chosen One. That he will bring balance to the Force and destroy all the evil in the galaxy.”

Obi-Wan blinked. “He told you about the prophecy?”

“So that’s real?” 

“The prophecy is real, yes,” Obi-Wan said slowly. “Although as all prophecies, they have their obscurities.” 

“I don’t understand. You cannot destroy evil. Evil will always exist in the galaxy, as long as there are sentient beings. Evil does not exist solely in one type of person. Even if you could destroy evil forever, there would still be no balance or harmony. To have peace, you must also have war.” Adrina shook her head. 

Obi-Wan studied Adrina for a moment and she continued.

“And how can there be sides to the Force? You said that the Force is some weird energy field that surrounds everything.” She continued when Obi-Wan nodded his agreement. “Well, then there can’t be sides to the Force. This ‘light’ side and ‘dark’ side are just labels men have created on a whim. Magic is magic. There aren’t lines to cross. Like with any weapon, it’s not the Force that is just or malevolent; it’s the person using it that is just or malevolent. It just doesn’t make sense.”

“That’s...” Obi-Wan paused and frowned. Adrina waited expectantly as he scratched the back of his neck. “There is balance in the galaxy,” Obi-Wan said finally. “Good and evil. Chaos and peace. But the Dark Side amplifies the chaos and evil, destroying the natural balance. Their actions are rooted in hatred, rather than love. The Jedi seek to maintain that balance.”

Adrina tilted her head, contemplating Obi-Wan’s words. “There is some sense in that,” Adrina said slowly.

“Why not ask Master Qui-Gon?” Obi-Wan queried. “I’m always glad to help, but he is far more experienced than I.”

Adrina blinked. “But to ask him would be impertinent.”

Obi-Wan frowned. “But he is a Jedi Master.”

Adrina looked away uncomfortably. “Thank you for your time,” she mumbled and quickly walked away. 

0

The Nubian shuddered slightly as it landed. Finally, they had reached Naboo’s surface.

“Stay close to me,” Adrina said. She was still kicking herself for her delusion that the negotiations had minimal risk. It was clear now that there was grave danger and they were right in the middle of it all. Worse yet, they and Jar-Jar Binks were liabilities that could not be left on the ship. The Trade Federation would locate the Nubian shortly after landing and anyone found would be shot on sight.

Adrina gripped Anakin’s hand tightly as the ramp lowered. They stood agape at the top of the ramp, staring open-mouthed at the lush forest that surrounded them. The air was warm and moist and smelled of things they couldn’t identify. It was all so very different from Tatooine. 

“Come along,” Qui-Gon instructed, looking over his shoulder. The siblings broke from their astonished stupor and hurried to the Jedi’s side. 

The party had not walked long before they reached the swamp lake Jar Jar said was the pathway to the Gungan city. Captain Panaka and the Jedi stood close to the water’s edge while Jar Jar jumped high and dove deep down into the water. Tentatively, Adrina stepped closer to the water and crouched down, Anakin close behind her. They dipped their hands in the water. Adrina pulled her hand out and stared at the water dripping from her skin. Distant memories whispered at her in the recesses of her mind – memories of happiness and a lake, memories of better times when she had her father. 

“There’s so much water,” Anakin whispered, awe-struck.

Memories long repressed choked Adrina. She couldn’t speak, surrounded by ghosts.

“Be careful, Anakin,” Qui-Gon cautioned when the younger boy grew bolder with his curiosity. “You don’t want to fall in.”

Jar Jar resurfaced quickly and his worried expression promised bad news. “Dare-sa nobody dare! Da Gungan city is deserted!” Jar Jar said. “Some kinda fight, mesa tinks.” 

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon exchanged looks. “Do you think they were taken to the camps?” Obi-Wan asked hesitantly. 

“More likely they were wiped out.” 

Adrina shivered at Captain Panaka’s blunt appraisal. She wrapped her arm around Anakin’s shoulders and pressed him closer.

Jar Jar shook his head. “Mesa no tink so.”

“Do you know where they are?” Qui-Gon asked. 

Jar Jar seemed to smile. “When in trouble, Gungans go to sacred place.” Jar Jar straightened. “Mesa show you! Come on, mesa show you!” Jar Jar began walking at a fast pace away from the ship, gesturing for everyone to follow him. 

Anakin tried to wriggle free from Adrina’s hand. “Rina, that hurts!” Anakin hissed.

“Sorry,” Adrina murmured, loosening her grip. “I don’t want to lose you in this jungle, especially with this fog.” Anakin merely rolled his eyes.

Jar Jar led the group for what Adrina estimated was a mile and a half before he stopped abruptly. Her eyes searched the trees nervously for droids, but found none. “Dissen it!” Jar Jar announced before making a strange chattering sound. 

Adrina jumped with a gasp when seven armed Gungans riding strange animals erupted out of the fog. Her heart pounded and Anakin inched closer. These Gungans did not appear to be as light-hearted as Jar Jar Binks.

“Heyo-dalee, Captain Tarpals!” Jar Jar said cheerfully. Captain Tarpals, however, was visibly unhappy to see Jar Jar.

“No-ah gain!” Tarpals muttered.

Undeterred, Jar Jar announced that they had come to see the Boss. Tarpals rolled his eyes.

“Ouch time, Binks. Ouch time for all-n yousa.” 

Adrina and Anakin glanced anxiously at each other at Tarpals’ dark warning. Nevertheless, the party followed the Gungans further into the fog. It was not long before they reached massive toppled stone heads with Gungans surrounding and perched on top. Several yards ahead of them was a stone mass reminiscent of a structure. A Gungan with considerable more girth stood on its roof.

“Your honor!” Captain Tarpals barked. “Queen Amidala of da Naboo.”

Jar Jar lost some of his confidence when he addressed the larger Gungan. “Eh...hello dere, Big Boss Nass, Your Honor.” He wrung his hands.

“Jar Jar Binks.” Boss Nass began slowly and solemnly. Displeasure dripped from his words. “Whosa usen ooders.” Jar Jar glanced nervously at Queen Amidala.

The Queen took a small step forward. “I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo,” she announced proudly. “I come before you in peace.” Adrina studied Boss Nass as she spoke, but his face was impassive.

“Naboo biggen,” Boss Nass replied. “Yousa bringen da Mackineeks. Yousa all  _ bombad _ .” The Gungan dialect was odd, but Adrina understood that Boss Nass blamed Queen Amidala’s people for the Trade Federation occupation. She winced; the negotiation for a Naboo and Gungan alliance was not going well.

Queen Amidala was not swayed by Boss Nass’ surliness. “We have searched you out because we wish to form an alliance.”

Suddenly, Padmé stepped forward. “Your honor,” Padmé interrupted. Amidala’s eyes flickered with alarm. Boss Nass made a few clicking noises, gesturing at the handmaiden.

“Whosa dis?” Boss Nass demanded.

“ _ I  _ am Queen Amidala.” Stunned silence followed Padmé’s declaration. Amidala – or whoever was pretending to be the Queen – closed her eyes. Jar Jar gasped. Anakin looked up Adrina, but she could only shrug. “This is my decoy, my protection – my bodyguard. I’m sorry for my deception, but it was necessary to protect myself.” Adrina nodded her approval of Padmé’s brilliant plan. 

Sincerity and helplessness saturated every word Padmé uttered. “Although we do not always agree, Your Honor,” Padmé continued. “Our two great societies have always lived in peace.” Boss Nass crossed his arms over his chest, listening intently. “The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever.” Padmé swallowed hard. “I ask you to help us.” She dropped to her knees. “No, I  _ beg _ you to help us. We are you humble servants.”

Adrina watched as the rest of the group, even the Jedi, followed the Queen’s example and knelt. Reluctantly, Adrina knelt, pushing her own feelings aside.

“Our fate is in your hands.”

Boss Nass appeared pleased at the turn of events. “Hmmm.....” There was a pregnant pause. Finally, he erupted in laughter. Adrina regarded him carefully. She didn’t trust mercurial people. Even Padmé looked slightly alarmed at the unexpected response. 

“Yousa no tinken yousa greater dan da Gungans?” Boss Nass laughed some more. “Messa liken dis.” Padmé tensed, waiting for him to continue. “Maybe wesa...bein’ friends.” Padmé’s shoulders relaxed, bursting out into a smile. 

There was hope after all. 

0

The waiting was the difficult part. Standing idle was not in her nature. Always keeping Anakin, who was helping a Gungan lookout, within eyesight, Adrina paced the perimeter of the camp. She had offered her help to every human and Gungan, but had been infuriatingly diplomatically told that she was of more use out of the way.

And so Adrina walked the perimeter, alone, studying the small camp and its inhabitants in turn, watching for danger. They were a pitiful ragtag group, though she hoped they would not be so pitiful when amassed in full strength. Her eyes drifted to Padmé, who was conferring in hushed tones with the Jedi. Her behavior on Tatooine was more explicable. Adrina’s respect for Padmé grew.

Anakin rushed over to Padmé. “They’re here!” he exclaimed.

Padmé smiled with obvious relief. “Oh, good, they made it!” 

Adrina craned to see who was arriving. Three speeders came to a halt near Padmé. She had sent Panaka and two other security guards into Theed, the nearby capital city, to see if they could find any police and guards that had managed to escape capture. Men filed out of the speeders. Adrina smiled at the success.

Panaka strode over to Padmé and the Jedi. Adrina ached to hear what they were discussing, but knew her presence was unwanted. She smirked when she noticed Anakin lingering. He would be her ears. After a few minutes, Captain Panaka gave the Queen a short nod before walking confidently away. Qui-Gon motioned for Adrina to come over. Curious and wary, Adrina obeyed.

Qui-Gon placed a hand on her shoulder and made unnerving eye contact. “We will be leaving for Theed in just a few minutes, Adrina,” Qui-Gon said. “You and Anakin will come with us.”

Adrina frowned.

“You will be safer with us. The Gungans will draw out the Trade Federation’s army. It will be a large battle. Theed will be all but deserted.”

Adrina exhaled and nodded.

Qui-Gon was confident, but somehow Adrina knew that the danger was far more great than he knew.


	8. Chapter 8

Theed’s graceful stone architecture stood in stark contrast to Coruscant’s cold industrial skyscrapers and Tatooine’s mud hovels. While nothing about Coruscant appeared natural, Theed seemed to grow up from the ground as a natural extension of the environment. Everything about Theed spoke to a reverence to nature and honor for the past. Theed was a city of peace and prosperity – terribly marred by the battle droids that freely roamed the streets, blasters at the ready.

The Queen’s small band rushed quietly along alleys and foot paths in Theed, sticking close to walls and large vegetation. Adrina’s heart pounded when they stopped suddenly. Padmé – the Queen, Adrina reminded herself – pointed a small metal disk at a small alcove nearby. Adrina waited for the walls to fall down or burst into flames or something equally dramatic and spectacular, but nothing happened. Instead, brief blips of blue light answered the Queen. Adrina caught a brief glimpse of Panaka in the alcove, gesturing with his arm. 

Clearly a prearranged signal, Padmé pressed her back into the wall. Adrina wondered what they communicated. Qui-Gon knelt in front of Anakin. “Once we get inside, find a safe place to hide and stay there.”

Anakin nodded. “Sure!” Adrina laid her hand on his shoulder. 

Qui-Gon raised a finger. “Stay there,” he reminded. Qui-Gon stood and turned serious eyes on Adrina.

“We’ll be alright,” Adrina said. Without a blaster and being unfamiliar with the palace, she knew she would be of more a hindrance than help. A hindrance was the last thing Padmé needed. 

Not one minute after the words left her mouth, Captain Panaka and his men rushed into the plaza, opening fire on the battle droids. Taking advantage of the diversion, Padmé led her team towards the hangar bay. The Jedi were the first to enter, lightsabers drawn, but Padmé and her security forces demonstrated their prowess with their blasters. She may be a queen, but it was obvious to Adrina that Padmé was a trained fighter. Adrina’s respect for the woman grew. She watched the Jedi deflect blaster shots with their lightsabers in amazement.

Safety claimed first priority. Adrina and Anakin dashed for cover as soon as they could, escaping the cross-hairs. Adrina snatched up a fallen droid’s blaster as they ran. Anakin took shelter in the cockpit of a fighter; its pilot lay dead a few yards away, killed after the cluster of pilots had been freed. Adrina hid behind a large grouping of containers near Anakin. 

After what seemed an eternity but what Adrina knew was only minutes, shots ceased. Footsteps echoed in the hangar. The droids no longer plagued the hangar bay. Strange metallic rolling sounds punctuated the thought. Cautiously, Adrina peered over the top of the containers. Her eyes bulged. Three strange gray droids rolled into the hangar. Unfolding when they stopped, small self-generated energy fields ensconced them. She swallowed hard. 

More terrifying than the newly arrived droids, however, was Anakin. His fighter moved suddenly, blasting the droids to pieces before shooting out of the hangar and into the sky. Adrina’s heart plummeted to the floor. There was no other ship available for her to follow him in, even if she figured out the controls. Adrina worked to stave her rising panic.

Adrina’s chocolate eyes flew to the Jedi. They should have long left the hangar, but the group remained rooted by the door. She stood to have a better view of the obstacle. A tall, dark man blocked their path. Even from a distance, he was menacing with his red and black tattooed face and black robes. His stance spoke of aggression; this man was there to fight. The shadow in her mind that she felt on Tatooine was back, stronger than before. Something very bad was going to happen. 

Padmé wasted little time in leading the security forces away, leaving Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to deal with the intruder. Adrina swallowed hard when the two Jedi shed their cloaks and ignited their lightsabers once again. The Jedi did not have sole claim to the weapons, though, as the intruder revealed a double-bladed lightsaber. The angry hiss of clashing blades could be heard even from a distance.

Adrina lowered herself so that her eyes were just above the yellow box. She wanted to look away, but couldn’t. Her heart hammered and her palms were slick against the metal. The blades twirled magnificently as the battle raged across the hanger. The Jedi handled their weapons with skill and grace, but their opponent was equally skilled in his aggression. It was terrifying to know that with a single flick of the wrist, a body part could be severed as if it was air.

The dark man landed a heavy kick to Obi-Wan’s chest and Adrina gasped. The blow hardly slowed Obi-Wan and he was quickly in the fight again. They were moving into another room; Adrina didn’t dare to follow. She sank to the floor, back to the crates, and clutched the blaster to her chest, listening to the fading sounds of battle. The hanger bay fell eerily silent, save the quiet hum of the lights.

The minutes seemed like agonizing hours. Her thoughts twisted and raced, dwelling on the same repetitive fears. How could Anakin survive in the fighter? He had never flown anything but a podracer – and even those flights were fraught with peril. Anakin was reckless, but he wasn’t so reckless that he would intentionally fly a fighter out of the hangar. That meant either Anakin hit the wrong buttons when trying to destroy the droids or the fighter was on some sort of auto-pilot. R2-D2 was with Anakin, though, Adrina reminded herself, and R2-D2 was a reliable astro droid. She hoped he would see her brother safely home. But the uncertainty was excruciating. 

Adrina worried for the Jedi, too. Their attacker was clearly skilled, perhaps even more skilled than the Jedi, although they did seem to be holding their own. It was very likely that the dark man was the same man who attacked Qui-Gon and Anakin on Tatooine. Qui-Gon struggled alone against him. Adrina hoped Obi-Wan would help turn the tide. It only took one misstep, however, for the Jedi to fail, and should the Jedi fail, Padmé and the others stood no chance. If Padmé failed, they would never survive on Naboo. 

Victory was their only option.

A dark shroud fell over Adrina’s heart. Adrina froze. She knew that feeling. Death. Standing slowly, tears welled in her eyes. She stared down the hallway the Jedi had disappeared down. Anakin was alive. She was certain of that. Adrina’s knuckles turned white as they gripped the blaster. 

Adrina didn’t think twice. Ground disappeared behind her as she flew down the corridor.

0

Hot tears fell on his Master’s cheek as Obi-Wan cradled his Master’s head. What Obi-Wan had once thought impossible had come to pass. 

Qui-Gon Jinn had died. 

His master and friend, always so strong and steady, had died. He was unconventional and even defiant at times, but he was one of the best in the Jedi Order. How could he have succeeded where his Master could not? It was terribly wrong.

Obi-Wan bowed his head. His own feelings didn’t matter. No matter how wrong it felt, it was real. His chest ached – a deep ache, as if a large part of his heart had been viciously ripped from his chest. Despite everything they had been through together, Obi-Wan had never imagined he would be forced to watch his Master die.

He whipped his head around when he heard footsteps rapidly approaching. Adrina was barreling down the hallway with a look of determination and terror. She had found a blaster somewhere – a droid, by the look of it. Adrina skidded to a halt feet away. Her lips parted in shock when she saw Qui-Gon in his arms. Her eyes darted around, doubtless, looking for their assailant.

“He’s dead,” Obi-Wan croaked. Adrina looked back at him. “The Sith. I killed him.”

Adrina swallowed. She seemed frozen in place until she took slow steps forward. Obi-Wan looked back down at Qui-Gon’s unnaturally peaceful face. Adrina knelt down beside him. Gently, she reached out and touched Qui-Gon’s neck. But Obi-Wan knew she wouldn’t find the pulse she was looking for. Adrina slowly withdrew her hand and turned sympathetic eyes to Obi-Wan. He expected to see harsh judgment or pity, but found only tender understanding.

A light weight settled on his arm. He looked down to see Adrina’s small hand. Obi-Wan’s shoulders trembled as he tried to hold his tears at bay. Adrina didn’t say anything, but Obi-Wan knew that somehow she understood. She wrapped her left arm around his shoulders as if he was her brother and held him tight.

Obi-Wan insisted on carrying Qui-Gon himself, refusing Adrina’s offer of assistance. She walked quietly behind, allowing him to bear his grief in his own fashion. His steps faltered when they neared the hangar bay, but he forged ahead. Silently, Adrina stepped around Obi-Wan and quickly arranged cargo containers. Obi-Wan’s heart wept anew as he laid Qui-Gon on the bed of containers. 

Obi-Wan took a heavy step backwards and stared at Qui-Gon. Adrina moved to stand next to him. She squeezed his shoulder gently. They stood in silence.

“I almost didn’t become an apprentice,” Obi-Wan said suddenly. Adrina blinked and looked at him. “I was going to be put in the AcriCorp with some of the others who weren’t chosen by a Jedi Knight. I begged Qui-Gon to take me as an apprentice.” He smiled sadly. A tear slid down Obi-Wan’s cheek, joining the salty trail. “He always believed in me. And now he’s gone.” Obi-Wan brushed the tears away. Qui-Gon wouldn’t have wanted him to weep over him. 

Adrina allowed Obi-Wan a moment of reflection before speaking. “The ones that love us never really leave us.” She nudged him with a small smile. “I often hear them in my head. You’ll hear Qui-Gon, too. Trust me.” Her attempt at humor elicited a strangled chuckle from Obi-Wan.

“Who did you lose?” Obi-Wan asked. He immediately regretted his question when she winced and looked away with a clouded face. “I’m sorry. You don’t have to answer that.”

Her expression cleared with a shake of the head. Adrina exhaled. Her eyes and voice were distant as she began, “When I was eleven, I was still owned by Jabba the Hutt. I had a friend – best friend. Aralyn. She was three years older than me, but we looked so much alike that we could pass for twins. We were frequently mistaken for the other, sometimes even being beaten in the place of the other.” Adrina swallowed hard. “Jabba’s Palace was not a nice place for slaves. One day, Aralyn was in the wrong place at the wrong time. There was an explosion.” She exhaled a slow, shuddering breath before looking at Obi-Wan. “When her body was recovered from the rubble, it was unrecognizable.” Obi-Wan sensed her guilt and grief. She looked down.

“I’m sorry.” 

Adrina managed a small smile, blinking back the tears that had pooled unnoticed in her eyes. She hitched a shoulder. “That was six years ago.” The fact that Adrina was only seventeen surprised him. She seemed to be older in many ways. 

Desperate for a distraction, Obi-Wan was grateful for Adrina’s surprising openness and vulnerability. “How did you come to the junkyard?”

Adrina shrugged. “Jabba lost a podracing bet. Slaves are frequently used as currency. Thankfully the slime Jabba gave me to lost a bet to Watto not long after he acquired me.”

“I’m sure your family was relieved to have you back.” Obi-Wan commented with a faint smile.

Adrina looked at him strangely. She was silent for several long moments and Obi-Wan wondered what he had said. Finally, she said, “Shmi Skywalker adopted me after I was sold to Watto. Not legally, of course, but we became our own family.” Adrina’s shuttered eyes told Obi-Wan there was a good deal more that she wasn’t comfortable sharing. The topic was closed.

“Why did you come after us?” Obi-Wan asked suddenly. “Qui-Gon told you to stay put.”

Adrina pursed her lips. “He did.”

“It was dangerous.”

Silence.

“Rash.”

Silence.

Obi-Wan frowned. She continued to gaze impassively at him, wholly unapologetic. “You could have been killed.”

“Yes.” Her whisper was so soft, Obi-Wan almost imagined she had spoken. 

He blinked. 

Adrina sighed. “I...” She winced and looked away. “I felt it. I felt someone die.” 

“You felt it?” Obi-Wan echoed. He began to wonder if Qui-Gon had realized the potential within Adrina. Sensing danger, as she had on Tatooine, and death demonstrated a surprising oneness with the Force. Her own disbelief in the Force made it doubly surprising. It also demonstrated, however, a surprising awareness of her own emotions – something he had not expected from the stoic young woman.

“I didn’t know it was Master Jinn.” 

“You thought it was me.” Obi-Wan swallowed hard.

Adrina bit her lip, pained. “I didn’t know whether it was you or Master Jinn,” She insisted. “But I had to try to help. The Queen must succeed.”

A bitter smile twisted Obi-Wan’s lips. “I would have thought I had died, too.”

“You cannot blame yourself, Obi-Wan,” Adrina told him with narrowed eyes. “Blaming yourself for what you cannot control will only hinder the grieving process. Remember the Jedi Code. Remember the happy times with Master Jinn. Don’t feed the dark side.”

Adrina’s stern admonishment struck Obi-Wan. He straightened suddenly, looking around the hangar. “Where is Anakin?”

Adrina hugged her middle and looked down. Her hands clutched her tunic. “I don’t know,” Adrina whispered raggedly. “He hasn’t come back yet.”

“ _ Back _ ?”

“He was in the fighter that destroyed the rolling droids. He hit the wrong buttons, or it was on auto-pilot… He wouldn’t have blasted off like that intentionally,” Adrina said. She looked out of the hangar opening into the clear blue sky. “I don’t know where he is or what is happening.”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Obi-Wan’s assurance fell on deaf ears. 

Adrina didn’t think she could handle it if Anakin died. 


	9. Chapter 9

Relief washed over Adrina when Anakin’s fighter safely docked in the hangar and he emerged shaken, but alive and exhilarated. Astonishment and pride joined with her relief when she learned that her own little brother had blown up the droid control ship, effectively ending the Trade Federation occupation. 

Adrina quietly pulled Anakin aside when the crowd around him dispersed. There was unhappy news to share and she did not want Anakin to learn of Master Jinn’s death from a stranger. Vehemently denying the truth at first, Adrina held her brother close as tears streamed down his cheeks. She knew the pain of losing a father and although Anakin had not known Qui-Gon Jinn long, he had greatly impacted Anakin.

The Queen faced no opposition after the destruction of the droid control ship. The Viceroy was captured and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, Naboo’s own former senator, was on his way, accompanied by the majority of the Jedi Council. Victory mingled with grief for those who lost loved ones. In accordance with Naboo customs, the dead would be buried the following day. Master Jinn’s body, as a Jedi, would be burned on a pyre that evening and his ashes taken to the Jedi Temple.

Adrina and Anakin flanked Obi-Wan when the Chancellor’s shuttle touched down. Padmé, resplendently garbed as Queen Amidala, approached crestfallen Nute Gunray and Rune Haako. “Now, Viceroy, you’re going to have to go back to the Senate and explain all this.” 

“I think you can kiss your trade franchise goodbye.” Unlike the Queen, Panaka made no attempt to conceal his smug pleasure. Panaka led the two Neimoidians towards the Chancellor’s craft, followed closely by two security personnel. Obi-Wan followed a step behind, trailed by the Skywalkers, when the landing ramp began to lower.

Flanked by five Royal Guards, Chancellor Palpatine strode down the ramp. Obi-Wan and Anakin bowed low. Biting the inside of her cheek, Adrina bent slightly at the waist. 

“We are indebted to you for your bravery, Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Palpatine smiled as he spoke. “And you, Young Skywalker.” Adrina stiffened when Palpatine turned his eyes to her brother. “We shall watch your career with great interest.”

Obi-Wan and Anakin bowed again when the Jedi Master’s exited the ship, headed by Ki-Adi-Mundi. Adrina bowed. She smiled internally when she saw Master Yoda. She immediately sobered, however, remembering why the Jedi Masters were on Naboo.

It would be a grim night.

0

Obi-Wan knelt on one knee as Yoda paced slowly back and forth in front of him. “Confer on you the level of Jedi Knight the Council does,” Yoda said. “But agree on you taking this boy as your Padawan learner,  _ I _ do not.”

“Qui-Gon believed in him,” Obi-Wan replied evenly. He had anticipated the Council’s disagreement. Yoda sighed, stopping in front of Obi-Wan.

“The Chosen One the boy may be,” Yoda allowed. “Nevertheless, grave danger I feel in his training.”

Obi-Wan sighed. He, too, had felt the danger. “Master Yoda, I gave Qui-Gon my word. I  _ will _ train Anakin. Without the approval of the Council if I must.” He couldn’t deny Qui-Gon’s dying wish, no matter how inadequate he felt, no matter how unwise this course of action seemed.

Yoda shook his head sadly. “Qui-Gon’s defiance I sense in you,” Yoda muttered. “Need  _ that _ you do not.” Yoda sighed. “Agree with you the Council does.” Yoda’s eyes pierced Obi-Wan. “Your apprentice, the boy will be.”

Obi-Wan bowed his head low, relieved he did not have to go against the Council. Qui-Gon would have been pleased. “What of Adrina?”

“A choice, we will give her,” Yoda said gravely. “The Service Corps she may join or leave the Temple she may.” Their decision was more generous than Obi-Wan had expected. “But allowed to distract young Skywalker, she will not be.”

Obi-Wan nodded. He could well imagine the difficulties Anakin would face. Training to be a Jedi challenged even the most dedicated students. Although Anakin harbored a passionate desire to be a Jedi, he knew little about what it meant to be a Jedi or the sacrifices he would be called to make. Besides the rigors of training and how far behind other children his age he was, Obi-Wan could imagine the treatment he would receive from the other children and Jedi. There was always a stiff competition to become a padawan, but Anakin completely flaunted policy. Indeed, Anakin’s very presence went against countless years of strictly upheld tradition - something many Jedi did not tolerate graciously. Adrina, too, would not have an easy time if she chose to join the Service Corps.

They both had a long road ahead of him.

Obi-Wan swallowed hard. It wasn’t just Anakin, however. As his master, Obi-Wan was responsible for Anakin. The burden of training and integration fell squarely upon him. Just yesterday he was still a padawan learner! Fresh grief filled him. Qui-Gon would not have felt any of Obi-Wan’s trepidation. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, allowing the peace of the Force to wash over him.

“Knight Obi-Wan,” Yoda’s gravely voice broke Obi-Wan from his reverie. Yoda hobbled over to Obi-Wan and nudged him gently with his cane. “Not alone, you are. Grief, we all feel. Missed, Qui-Gon will be. One with the Force, he is. Grieve, we should not.”

Obi-Wan managed a small smile. “Yes, Master Yoda. Qui-Gon is at peace with the Force.” Besides, Qui-Gon would not have wanted Obi-Wan to mourn. Qui-Gon hated fusses.

“Help you, the Council will. Easy it is not to train a padawan learner. Difficult the boy will be.”

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan murmured. He did not want to admit his own doubts about his abilities, but he was grateful that the Council had always been gracious. 

But when Yoda took his leave, Obi-Wan’s heavy doubts returned.

0

Adrina kept her eyes low when Mace Windu led her into a council chamber in the Queen’s palace. He had found her as she was preparing for Qui-Gon Jinn’s funeral. She sat in the chair opposite Master Windu and folded her hands in her lap. Windu’s eyes bore into her, but she did not meet them.

“The Council has decided,” Windu said finally. Her eyes flickered briefly up to his before returning to the ground. “Anakin will be trained. Obi-Wan Kenobi has requested to take him as a padawan learner.”

Adrina’s head snapped up. Astonishment flickered across her face before schooling her features. “Thank you, Master Windu. Anakin won’t disappoint you.”

Windu’s mouth puckered slightly. “We will see.”

Adrina stomped her indignation down. Anakin would prove himself. Then everyone would see – Anakin belonged there.

Windu leaned forward, propping his arms on his knees. He studied her carefully. “You have a choice to make, Adrina Skywalker. You will not become a Jedi. However,” he paused. “Although you will not be allowed to become a Jedi Knight, you may enter the ServiceCorps, where Younglings who are not claimed as a padawan are placed. In the ServiceCorps, you could work in agriculture, exploration, teaching, or healing. As a member of the ServiceCorps, you would be held to the same Jedi Code as a Jedi Knight. If this does not appeal to you, you may find a job elsewhere, outside of the Temple. Should you choose to work beyond the Temple, know that the Council will assist in your job search, but once you have secured a position, you will be fully responsible for yourself. The Temple doors will be closed to you.”

Adrina swallowed hard, mind racing. The Council’s decision was wholly unexpected. Although the ServiceCorps sounded more intriguing than being a Jedi Knight, the only true appeal the ServiceCorps held was its access to Anakin. She did not misunderstand Mace Windu’s ending statement; if she did not choose the ServiceCorps, she would never see her brother again. There was no option for her, regardless of how she felt about the Jedi’s policy on attachment, regardless of how little she knew about the ServiceCorps.

“You understand,” Windu spoke before she could answer. “That we will be training young Anakin in  _ all _ aspects of the Jedi way, as if he had always been with us.”

“Yes,” Adrina said slowly. 

“Jedi are forbidden from forming attachments.”

Adrina frowned. Windu studied her with a practiced eye. Taking a deep breath, she lowered her eyes. Adrina worked to keep her voice level and respectful. “You are saying that no matter which path I choose, I won’t be able to see my brother. That he will be cut off from me from this day forward.” 

Windu sighed, leaning back and splaying his hands on his thighs. “That, I’m afraid, would do more harm than good at this point,” Windu said. “His attachment to you is deep. Attempting to sever it would not be conducive to his training. His training will be difficult enough for him and we do not seek to make it more challenging.”

Adrina studied him carefully through lowered eyes. “I don’t understand what you are suggesting then, Master Windu.”

“The Council requests that you support the Jedi Code and his training. Limit your interaction with young Anakin. Allow him to be immersed. Support the Code. It is the only way he will be successful,” Windu said. 

Adrina swallowed hard. “I would be...honored to work in the ServiceCorps.” Adrina said quietly. The words nearly choked her. She knew her father, if he were alive, would despise the choice, but her father was dead and it was her decision to make and her family to protect.

Windu nodded as if he had known that would be her choice. She supposed she knew it, too. There had never been a choice, not for her. “When we return to Coruscant, you will go before the Reassignment Council. They will discover where your talents lay and will place you accordingly. The road before you is no less difficult than young Anakin’s. But the Council did not take this decision lightly.” His eyes pierced her.

“Thank you, Master Windu,” Adrina murmured with a weak smile. 

Windu studied her for a moment and steepled his hands.

Heart beating fast, Adrina said, “May I ask a question, Master Windu?” At his slow nod, Adrina continued. “Why do the Jedi forbid attachments?” 

The corner of Windu’s mouth twitched upwards. “Attachments lead to emotions of the dark side.”

Adrina contained a long suffering sigh and roll of the eyes. She did not understand why the Jedi were always going on about the dark side. She wondered if the Jedi would have fewer issues with the ‘dark side’ if they focused on it less. “What emotions?”

“Hate, anger, and fear; they are all emotions that lead to and are of the dark side of the Force.”

Adrina frowned. She could not deny that those emotions bred evil things. Later, she would have to ask Obi-Wan why the Jedi weren’t taught to simply control their emotions, rather than let their emotions control them – a beneficial skill in every situation.

“Soon you will understand.” Windu said, as if sensing her thoughts. “The ways of the Force are many and complex. You may not understand the Jedi Code yet, but in time you will see its wisdom.”

Adrina ducked her head to conceal her frustration. “Yes, Master Windu.” She swallowed hard. “I will not do anything to hinder Anakin’s training. Even if I do not yet understand it.”

“Very well.” Windu stood. Adrina hastily followed, bowing as she had noticed other Jedi doing before they parted ways. Adrina watched Windu stride from the room. When she was safely alone, she sank heavily into the chair and let her head fall into her hands.

Fear settled into her heart. What had she just agreed to?

0

Red and orange flames danced on somber faces, creating light and shadows alike. The night was pitch black and silent except for Qui-Gon Jinn’s crackling funeral pyre. Even the stars had cloaked themselves in darkness. The Jedi’s hoods cloaked their heads, adding to the solemnity and desolation of Qui-Gon’s funeral.

Adrina stood behind Obi-Wan and Anakin, hands clasped in front of her. “What will happen to me now?” Adrina heard Anakin ask Obi-Wan morosely. 

Adrina bit her lip, regretting that she had not been able to talk to Anakin before the funeral service began. Uselessness washed over her. Although Anakin didn’t know it yet, Obi-Wan was his Master now – a better master than Anakin had ever had. She cringed at the term, reminding her too much of slavery – and the Jedi were not slaves. But as Anakin’s Jedi teacher, she would no longer be the most important person in her brother’s life, Obi-Wan Kenobi would be, and it stung. It was a foolish sentiment, she knew. She had wanted Anakin to be trained. She knew the changes it would necessitate. She had known all this. Why, then, did everything seem to be spiraling out of control?

“The Council has granted me permission to train you,” Obi-Wan said softly. Jealousy reared its head; Adrina had wanted to be the one to tell Anakin. “You  _ will _ be a Jedi. I promise.”

Anakin merely nodded. Adrina swallowed hard and bowed her head. Anakin had taken Qui-Gon’s death harder than she had anticipated. 

Adrina watched Qui-Gon’s body burn. She understood that it was a Jedi and Naboo custom, but the idea of setting fire to a loved one made her skin crawl. The last memory of a loved one should never be watching them shrivel to an unrecognizable mass of charred remains that crumbled to ash. That was no way to remember someone. 

She wrapped her arms around herself and looked away from the pyre when she could no longer bear to see her own skeletons in the flames.

0

Adrina stretched languidly in the plush bed, blinking against the bright morning sun. The soft mattress was undoubtedly one of the most luxurious things she had ever touched. But, then, everything about the room was luxurious. The most beautiful stone covered the floor and the windows were made with actual glass! Certain a mistake had been made, Adrina had balked when a palace worker had told her the room was for her own particular use. The room was nearly larger than her home, though she had never thought of her home as being small; it had always seemed cozy.

Despite the extreme comfort of the mattress, sleep eluded Adrina for much of the night. She had hoped that the long, hot bath – with actual water! - she had been graciously allowed following Master Jinn’s funeral would help calm her mind, but it had not. Instead, she scrubbed her skin until it glowed pink and painstakingly washed her long hair before crawling into the bed and weeping. 

It was the first night she had ever slept alone in a room, and Adrina found she did not like it. 

Adrina jerked upright when the door chimed. An insistent rap immediately followed. Kicking her feet over the side of the bed with a groan, Adrina padded over to the door. She wrapped a blanket around her shoulders; the plain white night dress Padmé had lent her did nothing to ward away the morning chill.

“Open up, Rina!” Anakin’s impatient voice sounded on the other side of the door. “Come on, you gotta be awake!”

Smiling blearily, Adrina keyed the door open. Anakin was as bright eyed as he always was in the morning, but a weary Obi-Wan stood behind him. Doubtless Obi-Wan had not expected Anakin’s early exuberance when Anakin took Qui-Gon’s bed in their shared room. “Good,” Adrina began, her voice gravely from sleep. She cleared her throat. “Good morning, Ani.” She stepped aside and gestured for Anakin and Obi-Wan to come into her borrowed room.

Obi-Wan offered Adrina a weak smile as he stepped gingerly into the room. “Is he always an early riser?” He murmured.

“Yes.” Adrina yawned. She tried to shake the sleep from her head. She was normally more alert in the mornings.

Obi-Wan winced.

“It’s a big day!” Anakin exclaimed.

“It certainly is.” Adrina smiled and ruffled Anakin’s shaggy hair. “Your hair is going to disappear today!”

“And I get new clothes!” 

Adrina smiled at Anakin’s rightful exuberance. Anakin hadn’t had new clothing in years. She worried about him, though. Despite his cheerfulness, there was a shadow in the recesses of his eyes. 

“I can’t wait to see what clothes you get at the Temple. I bet you’re gonna look awesome.” Anakin grinned. “And there’s the parade this afternoon!” Adrina managed a small smile. Unlike Anakin, Adrina had never been one for parties and vehemently disliked crowds.

Adrina glanced at Obi-Wan. He had slid into a plush chair and was looking marginally more personable. She crouched next to him. “You can go back to bed, if you want. I can look after Ani.”

“No, I’m fine.” His lips twisted in a rueful half-smile. “I wouldn’t sleep, anyway.” A sentiment Adrina understood far too well. “Besides, Anakin is my responsibility.”

Adrina swallowed her pride and jealousy. Obi-Wan was right. Anakin was Obi-Wan’s responsibility now and she had promised Mace Windu that she would do nothing to hinder Anakin’s training. A promise was a promise, even if it meant feeling unneeded. She looked over her shoulder. “Ani, did you make your bed this morning?”

Anakin’s eyes widened before dashing out of the room, as she expected he would.

Obi-Wan turned curious eyes to her. His eyes drifted downwards, as if noticing she was in her nightgown, and color tinted his cheeks. Adrina couldn’t imagine why, as the gown was perfectly modest. “You look like you had a rough night,” Adrina commented gently.

Obi-Wan gave her a wry smile. “You could say that.”

“May I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

Adrina licked her lips. “Master Windu said that you requested Anakin be your padawan. Why? I know how you feel about his training.”

Obi-Wan looked away. For several moments Adrina did not think he would respond. Finally, he said, “I promised Master Qui-Gon.” His eyes flickered to her. “I still feel it is dangerous, but...”

“You promised Master Jinn,” Adrina finished softly. “You loved him very much.”

“Attachments are forbidden.” Obi-Wan’s statement was harsher than intended, but Adrina didn’t miss a beat.

“And that’s a load of bantha poodoo,” Adrina retorted, not unkindly. “The Council can forbid all they want. Attachments are natural. We can’t help them. They connect us to the world. They make us stronger.”

Obi-Wan pursed his lips. He exhaled and shook his head. “I felt it, Adrina.” His eyes bored into hers. “When the Sith killed Master Qui-Gon, I felt the pull of the Dark Side. It called to me.”

Adrina nodded. “Yet here you are.”

Obi-Wan blinked as if he had expected harsh judgment. 

She tilted her head. “Do you think now you might be better able to help Ani, if he ever feels the pull?”

Obi-Wan hitched a shoulder. “Possibly.”

Adrina gave a confident nod. “Just have faith in yourself and you’ll be fine.” Shmi’s voice echoed in her mind; it was the same advice Adrina had received many times. “Ani is a wonderful boy, but he’s very headstrong and will question you about everything; he is very inquisitive. It will probably get him in trouble. But something tells me you can relate to that.”

Obi-Wan’s mouth fell open.

Adrina raised an eyebrow. “You said yourself that you are obstinate, so I don’t see why you look so shocked.” 

Obi-Wan couldn’t deny it. The door chimed and the door opened with a wave of Obi-Wan’s hand. Adrina blinked. “It’s Anakin,” Obi-Wan murmured.

“I saw Padmé!” Anakin announced. His eyes shone with excitement. “And she told me to tell you that there’s a dress in the closet for you to wear to the parade and the party if you want.” 

Adrina frowned. “She didn’t have to do that.” Although she had been dreading showing up to a fancy celebration with the Queen in her filthy clothing, she hated that she wasn’t able to supply her own suitable clothing.

Sure enough, a simple light blue gown hung in the wardrobe. Adrina carefully removed it. It was the softest material Adrina had ever felt and she wasn’t quite certain what the material was called. She worried that her calloused fingers would snag the delicate cloth. Below the bust was a dark blue sash about two inches wide. The same light blue materiel flowed down from the sash like a waterfall. Long sleeved, the sleeves were fitted just to the elbow before flaring. Delicate white embroidered flowers decorated the hems of the dress and sleeves. There was no doubt that the dress was beautiful.

“I can’t wear this,” Adrina whispered. “It’s too much.” Such an exquisite gown had no place on her body.

Anakin wrapped his left arm around his sister’s waist. “Oh, come on, Rina. You have to! You’ll look so beautiful. Think how happy Mom would be!”

Adrina slowly returned the gown to the wardrobe, running her hand down the fabric gently. “For you, Ani. I’ll wear it for you.”

0

Theed was radiant in the early morning sunshine. Light glistened off the pale stone buildings, a decoration of itself. Streamers and lanterns marked the occasion with colorful cheer. Thrown by young children from high balconies, confetti drifted to the ground. The plaza at the steps of the palace was filled with citizens of Naboo, human and Gungan alike. Everyone wore their best and brightest clothing. 

Standing beside Anakin and Obi-Wan on the Palace steps with the Queen’s retinue, Adrina watched a Gungan marching band fill the air with festive music as they marched down the plaza to the cheers of the crowd. Jar Jar Binks proceeded Boss Nass behind the marching band. Governor Bibble stood at the forefront on the steps, holding a large glowing sphere of light as a symbolic offering to Boss Nass. The Queen and Chancellor Palpatine stood to his left. Qui-Gon Jinn’s absence was felt keenly, but a time of great celebration was no place for mourning.

Boss Nass made his way up the steps, Captain Tarpals and Jar Jar a step behind to his left and right. Queen Amidala stepped forward and met him at the top. Governor Bibble handed the Queen the sphere, who then handed it solemnly to Boss Nass. He held it for a moment before lifting it high over his head. 

“Peace!” Boss Nass shouted, drawing out the syllables. The crowds cheered uproariously, jumping up and down gleefully.

Adrina felt it deep in her bones -  _ peace _ .


	10. Chapter 10

Over the seventeen years she had been alive, Adrina had witnessed many things. However, until Anakin presented himself to her with the traditional male padawan’s hair style, Adrina had not known how much she liked his previous haircut. Adrina despised his new short hair; she missed Anakin’s shaggy mop. Still, Anakin was proud and happy, so Adrina mustered the biggest smile she could and assured him that he looked every bit a Jedi with his new hair and clothing.

Adrina stood on the balcony attached to her room. The warm breeze ruffled the soft fabric of her borrowed dress and carried up a peel of Anakin’s laughter. She shoved a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Taking a breath and closing her eyes, Adrina let the warmth of the sun comfort her. Naboo’s sunlight didn’t burn like the Tatooine suns.

“That’s so cool!” Anakin exclaimed. Adrina smiled, watching Obi-Wan – somehow – levitate Anakin. Her smile dimmed. Perhaps Anakin’s irrepressible cheer, even in grief, would help heal Obi-Wan’s pain, just as he had once helped her.

Adrina gave a little wave when Anakin grinned up at her. She sighed when they moved out of sight. She looked up at the sky, hoping against hope that time would stop for just a little while so that she could enjoy time with Anakin just a little while longer.

0

Bright torches replaced sunlight in the plaza. Tables overflowed with food and lively music was plentiful. All of Theed had converged for the celebration. Adrina stood in an alcove, in a rare shadow, leaning against the smooth tan stone. She enjoyed a favorable vantage point of most of the party. A young couple conversed shyly a few feet away. Not far from them, an expectant mother sat on a bench clapping enthusiastically along with the lively dancing tune, her foot keeping rhythm with her hands. How anyone was enjoying the over abundance of people and noise mystified Adrina. It set her senses on fire and was giving her a headache.

She kept a sharp eye out on Anakin, surreptitiously shadowing him. He seemed to thrive, sampling all the food and talking with everyone he could. Obi-Wan, Adrina noticed, was also watching Anakin from the alcove. She had spotted him with Anakin briefly at the beginning of the party, chatting with the appropriate dignitaries before he allowed his apprentice to slip into the party. Obi-Wan refrained and Adrina couldn’t blame him. She hadn’t felt like celebrating after her father’s death.

Adrina nearly jumped out of her skin when Obi-Wan appeared at her side unexpectedly. She swallowed hard, hand over heart, and her brown eyes wide. “Don’t do that!” Adrina hissed.

Obi-Wan murmured an apology that was lost in the noise. 

Adrina shook her head and resumed her observations. Her heart squeezed painfully when she saw Anakin chatting with a pretty girl around his age. From his wild hand gestures, she suspected they were discussing flying. Reality struck Adrina hard in that moment: Anakin would never have a family. He would never marry or have children. His life would be one of service – free-will and noble service, but still service. Sacrifice. Anakin wouldn’t care about that at the tender age of nine, but would he care when he grew older? Should she and Shmi not have encouraged his passion to become a Jedi? In their haste to give him a better life, had they condemned him to a life of solitude he would one day regret? Or could Ani make the Jedi his only family?

None of her doubts mattered now, Adrina reminded herself. The decisions were made. They would have a roof over their heads and food in their bellies. That was the important thing. Should Anakin come to resent the Jedi Code and its restrictions, they could leave – simple as that.

“I would like to talk to you later, Obi-Wan.” Adrina leaned closer to Obi-Wan so that her words could be heard. She blinked and straightened.

Obi-Wan was gone.

0

Obi-Wan forced himself to take a deep breath. He closed his eyes. He couldn’t believe that he had become the worst Jedi Master in the history of the Jedi Order within not even two days of taking an apprentice. How had he lost Anakin? The boy had vanished into thin air in the night. No one had seen hide or hair of him, either. Obi-Wan received negative shakes of the head and halfhearted apologies from palace staff when he inquired about Adrina, as well. He wasn’t surprised, as most of the night-time staff were droids. The humans did not begin their work until dawn.

Reaching out with the Force, Obi-Wan knew that Anakin and Adrina were both in the near vicinity. After following them for an hour, the knowledge was a relief. He had come close to them a few times, but they were moving at a fast pace, always just beyond sight.

The Jedi Knight stopped before a window, leaning heavily against the cool, smooth stone. He rubbed his temple and sighed. It was raining outside, giving the air a thick and dreary feeling. Obi-Wan straightened when he heard laughter emanating from the courtyard the window looked out onto. His eyes widened. Anakin dashed across the flagstones, utterly soaked from head to toe. He was grinning widely, looking like he was having the time of his life. 

“What in the  _ blazes _ is he doing out there?” Obi-Wan muttered. 

His eyes nearly popped out of his head, and his mouth hung open when Adrina suddenly ran into his view. Her hair was up in a bun, but strands had started to come out and were sticking to the wet skin of her face. The heavy rain had drenched her, too, but a broad smile stretched across her face, lighting up her eyes. 

“They’ll be the death of me.” Obi-Wan muttered again. Peals of laughter reached his ears. “It’s raining! What are they thinking?” He immediately winced. 

Obi-Wan sighed and pulled his hood over his head, for all the good it would do in the deluge. He pushed the door open and ran into the rain. Adrina and Anakin stopped mid-chase when they saw him and dashed over, both grinning happily and breathing hard.

“Hi, Master Obi-Wan!” Anakin greeted cheerfully, voice elevated because of the rain. “Isn’t this the coolest thing ever?”

“That is not the descriptor I would use,” Obi-Wan said dryly.

Adrina shook her head and smiled. She twirled around, her head tipped up to the sky, arms spread wide. Obi-Wan tried not to gape at her carefree response.

“You two are going to make yourself sick!” Obi-Wan exclaimed. “What are you even doing out here?”

Adrina frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. “If you don’t like it, why did you let Ani come out? You knew where he was going.”

Obi-Wan blinked. “I beg your pardon?” Anakin shifted nervously on his feet, staring down at the cobblestones. “I had no idea Anakin had even left the room until I woke up. I most certainly did not give him permission to go galavanting in the rain like a crazed hooligan!”

Adrina straightened and slowly turned her gaze to her brother. The rain coursing down her face, bringing tendrils of hair with it, detracted somewhat from her stony expression, but Anakin still appeared suitably chagrined. “Anakin, explain.” 

Anakin bit his lower lip, unable to meet his sister’s penetrating eyes. “I...I kinda..forgot...” Anakin explained weakly. Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose and reminded himself to be patient.

“You forgot to ask Master Obi-Wan.” Her voice was a steel shard. Even Obi-Wan found himself shrinking.

“I was just so excited!” Anakin pleaded earnestly to Obi-Wan. “I forgot I had to ask permission. I’m sorry. I’m really sorry, Master Obi-Wan. It won’t happen again. Honest!”

Obi-Wan managed a small smile, placing his hand on Anakin’s shoulder. “We’re both learning,” Obi-Wan said. “You are forgiven. Just don’t let this happen again.” He turned to Adrina. “Now, let's all get inside and dry off before we die in this miserable rain.”

Adrina rolled her eyes. She stared over her shoulder, up into the sky, but she slowly followed Obi-Wan inside. Her action served as a needed reminder to Obi-Wan: never take anything for granted and keep both eyes on Anakin Skywalker at all times.

0

If she ever built a spaceship, the first thing she would do is make certain it had decent environmental controls, Adrina decided. If she was ever the captain of a spaceship, the first order of business would be to make certain those environmental controls were functioning to the benefit of all crew members. 

Once again, Adrina was on a spaceship, freezing. This time, however, she was alone. They were on the Supreme Chancellor’s spaceship returning to Coruscant. Anakin and Obi-Wan shared a tiny compartment, but Adrina had her own bunk. It was in the common area, but with a press of a button Adrina could enclose the bunk. She sat snugly in the corner of her bunk, knees pressed tightly to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs. She was determined to retain every ounce of body heat she could. The provided blanket was tucked around her, but it was thin and only marginally helpful.

Adrina peered out of her bunk when she heard footsteps enter the common area – Obi-Wan. He nodded a greeting and sat in a chair at the table. “Cold?” Obi-Wan queried.

“Of course not,” Adrina murmured. Obi-Wan’s arched eyebrow made it clear that he did not believe her baldfaced lie.

Adrina slowly emerged from the bunk, bringing the blanket with her. She slid into the chair opposite Obi-Wan. He wordlessly slipped off his cloak and draped it around her shoulders. “Wear it,” Obi-Wan said with gentle firmness. “And if I find it outside of my door again before we reach Coruscant, I will just keep giving it to you until you stop protesting.”

Adrina swallowed her pride and murmured her thanks. She sighed and drew her legs up to her chest again, refolding her arms around her legs. They were silent for several minutes. “Obi-Wan,” Adrina said finally. “I’m sure Ani has already told you this, but I’m going to be in the Service Corps. I go before the Reassignment Council when we arrive back on Coruscant.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Anakin mentioned that.”

“Can you tell me more about the Jedi Service Corps? Please?” She hoped Obi-Wan didn’t hear the slight waver in her voice.

“The Service Corps is where Jedi Younglings who are never selected by Masters to become apprentices go,” Obi-Wan explained.

“Yes, Master Windu said that,” Adrina interjected. “But I thought you said that was the AgriCorps.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Yes. The Agricultural Corps – AgriCorps, for short – is a branch of the Service Corps,” Obi-Wan said. Adrina nodded. “There are four branches: AgriCorps, the Medical Corps, the Educational Corps, and the Exploration Corps. Unclaimed Younglings go before the Reassignment Council, who decide where the Youngling will be sent. Their destination is usually determined by where the Youngling’s talents lay. They are then educated in whatever branch they are placed in, but will not continue their studies of the Force like an apprenticed Jedi. Although it can sound less than glamorous, the Service Corps provides vital services to the Jedi and the galaxy. Their work is hard, but without them the Jedi Knights would have a much harder time performing their duties. Sometimes I wonder if they do more good for the galaxy than the Jedi.”

Adrina was quiet for a moment, pondering where her own talents lay. Not in the Exploration Corps, she hoped. She doubted they would place her in the Educational Corps, since she had no Force training and little useful knowledge for training future Jedi. Besides, teaching didn’t appeal to her. That left the AgriCops or the Medical Corps. Adrina bit her lower lip. “Do the Younglings have any say in their assignment?”

Obi-Wan paused to consider her question. “They can make their desire known, but the ultimate decision rests with the Council.”

Adrina nodded. It was expected. She would go wherever they sent her, regardless. The Jedi had given her a bed and a job when they had no obligation to do so; she could hardly make any demands upon them. “Thank you, Obi-Wan. You have been very helpful.” She hesitated. “And thank you. For being patient with Ani.”

Obi-Wan smiled slightly. “It’s no trouble at all.”

0

She belonged to the Medical Corps. Although she had received the news hours ago, the reality of the decision still weighed on her. What would Anakin think? Adrina didn’t know; they had split ways two hours before when they arrived at the Jedi Temple.

Adrina sat quietly in her small room, large enough only to hold a single bed, a small table and a small round cushion. She was grateful for the room, however small it was, that boasted an attached refresher and temperature control. She sank onto the bed, finally able to catch her breath. For now at least, Adrina was settled in one place, though she expected she would be tossed out at any moment. The Jedi had been too kind. It couldn’t last. It never did.

It was still difficult for Adrina to believe that she was free. She only had a few concrete memories of life before slavery and many were vague or fading; she had only been four when she was taken. After the explosion on Jabba’s Barge, Adrina had given up on her dreams of freedom. Contentment was the only way to survive. Besides, what did freedom really have to offer her? Her father would still be dead. But now she was free and she still had Anakin. She had a place to sleep, food to eat, and honorable work. The Jedi Code may be restrictive, but the Jedi provided her more than she had expected from freedom.

She only wished her father could see her now; although he hated the Jedi, surely he would be proud to see his daughter become a medical technician. The Reassignment Council had – with little deliberation – placed her in the Medical Corps, a decision that contented Adrina. Like Anakin, her own training would begin in the morning. She would be training under Vokara Che, the Chief Healer. Adrina didn’t know what that assignment should tell her about their feelings about her. 

The door chime sounded. Adrina jumped out of bed and leapt towards the door. She keyed it open, hoping desperately to see Anakin on the other side. Her shoulders slumped. Adrina swallowed her disappointment. A brown protocol droid stood there with a parcel. “A package for you, from Master Vokara Che.” 

Adrina accepted the proffered parcel with a meagre smile. Bowing slightly, the droid shuffled away upon completion of its task.

Keying the door shut with a sigh, Adrina melted onto the bed. It was foolish to have expected Anakin. He was busy with his own things now. Half-heartedly removing the lid to the package, Adrina peered inside. A pile of neatly folded clothing with a note on top greeted her. She carefully removed each piece. In total, the Jedi had provided her with five sets of clothing: three identical MedCorps uniforms, one semi-traditional set, and night clothes. A dark brown cloak lay at the bottom of the parcel. Turning her attention to the note, she was informed of where to go to be fitted for new boots and undergarments and where the laundering facility was located.

Adrina lay the clothing aside, suddenly overwhelmed. It was far more than she had expected. Looking at the plain muted silver walls around her, Jedi clothing beside her, everything seemed very real. She was really there. It wasn’t all a dream. She tried not to think about Shmi alone in their hovel, maybe even weeping over the children she lost. She hoped Watto was treating her well, not taking his frustration at losing two slaves out on her. Although not as bad as Jabba, Watto was not known for his compassion. But Shmi had durasteel in her bones. She would be alright. She had to be. Adrina couldn’t bear to think otherwise. 


	11. Chapter 11

Despite the comfortably warm temperature and comfortable bed, Adrina slept fitfully. She awoke long before dawn and was unable to fall asleep again. Throwing her legs over the bed, Adrina took a brief sonic shower and carefully dressed in the robes appropriate for the Halls of Healing. A pale green shift dress with short sleeves covered her from the base of her neck to the middle of her shins. She wore leggings of the same color. She remembered seeing the Togruta, Blef, wearing ankle boots of a darker green, but she would have to go to the quartermaster for them. A white sleeveless lab coat with large pockets was worn over the dress. Her coat lacked the green border that she remembered the Togruta’s having and wondered if that was significant. Adrina had to admit that it was all very comfortable and practical, if rather shapeless. 

It had been thirteen years since she had worn color. 

Adrina took a deep breath before she exited her room. She kept her face carefully blank. The halls were silent, but an overwhelming weight had settled on Adrina’s shoulders, growing with every step she took. Her heart pounded as she wound down halls and corridors, carefully noting every detail. The Temple was a massive complex and she knew it would take months before she knew every inch of the place.

Exploration quickly wore on her mind. Afraid she would be late for her first day of training, she stopped when she stumbled upon the Temple Infirmary in the Halls of Healing. The comforting energy in the Halls of Healing slowly ebbed away some of her tension, but Adrina’s stomach remained in knots. She watched the sun rise through the high glass skylights.

“So you are Adrina Skywalker.” 

Adrina startled when she heard an aged female voice. She looked up to see a Rutian Twi’lek standing in one of the hallways. She exuded calmness and authority. Although she wore traditional Jedi robes, dark green cloth was wrapped around her forehead, criss-crossing dark green ribbon around her lekku. Without her cloak, it was readily apparent that no lightsaber or blaster hung from her hips. 

Adrina fought the urge to squirm under the Twi’lek’s scrutiny. It was as if her eyes saw the darkest corners of her very soul. Unsure of how to greet the stranger, she nodded and bowed slightly. “I am.”

The Twi’lek came closer, stopping an arms length from Adrina. The Twi’lek lifted her head. “I am Vokara Che.”

Adrina licked her lips. “It is an honor to meet you, Chief Healer Che.”

“‘Master Che’ will do, Adrina Skywalker,” Che stated. “The Halls of Healing is a place of peace, not pomp.”

Adrina ducked her head. “Yes, Master Che.” 

“You are punctual. This is good,” Che said with a nod of approval. She continued to study Adrina. “Come. We will begin.”

Che led Adrina into the Infirmary. The biobeds were largely empty and only two people were in sight. A Bothan female in brown Jedi garb stood, her male human companion in a green tunic quickly following. “Healer Grya,” Che addressed the Bothan. “This is Adrina Skywalker.”

The Bothan nodded deeply and bowed slightly to Adrina. “Welcome to the Halls of Healing, Initiate Skywalker. This,” she gestured to the male. “Is my assistant, Caldon Whitsnapple.” Adrina offered both a small smile and a bow. 

Whitsnapple eyed her warily. “Hello.” 

Adrina winced internally. She wasn’t surprised by his brusque greeting. She had known she would not be welcomed with open arms. Although it stung, she let it roll off her back; taking offense would certainly be unhelpful, nor would this be the only snub she received. Master Che said that pomp had no place in the Halls of Healing, but nor, Adrina imagined, did pride. She had received worse insults, besides.

Standing at a respectful distance when Healer Gyra gave her report, Adrina kept a careful ear open. Che tapped notes into a data pad while Gyra spoke. Although two Knights returning from a mission had sought treatment for minor injuries, there had been no new intakes over the night and the patients undergoing more prolonged care seemed to be progressing well. At least, Adrina was fairly certain they were; Healer Gyra had spoken rapidly and in jargon that Adrina didn’t fully understand. Whitsnapple kept a distrustful eye on Adrina. She continued to ignore him.

The Togruta, Blef, entered while the Bothan spoke to Che. Adrina noticed his open-mouthed stare when he saw her garments, but unlike Whitsnapple, Blef flashed her a broad smile. He sat briefly at a data console before drifting over to the group. Report finished, the Bothan and human retired for sleep. 

“Good morning, Master Che, Adrina,” Blef greeted cheerfully.

Che turned to face him. “Good morning, Assistant Kyd. I’m happy to see that you, at least, are punctual this morning.” As if on cue, several Jedi filtered in, some in brown robes, others in green tunics. Che’s curt nod spoke to satisfaction. “Initiate Skywalker and I will be occupied this morning. I will be unavailable unless absolutely necessary.” Her voice rang with authority, but not austerity. “Here is the night shift’s report.” 

Blef grinned and took the data pad. “You got it, Healer Che. I’ll get everyone updated.”

Adrina followed Che through a set of large doors and into an office just inside; it was only the first chamber down a long hallway and Adrina was curious what the rest of the hallway held. Che took a seat behind the desk, Adrina stood facing her. Che withdrew a data pad from a drawer. “You may sit, Initiate Skywalker,” Che said. Adrina quickly did as instructed. Che tapped the pad a few times, scanning the contents quickly. 

Adrina waited to be addressed with lowered eyes. 

Che laid the pad on the desk and folded her hands primly together. “Tell me about yourself, Adrina Skywalker.”

Adrina blinked. She was at a loss for words. “My name is Adrina...Skywalker...” Her mind was blank. “What do you want to know?”

Che arched her eyebrows. “What do you want to share?”

Adrina bit her tongue. She did not want to share anything. “I don’t know how to use the Force,” she said finally. “I’m not even altogether certain that I can.”

“You can or you would not be here,” Che said with a pointed look. “But that is why you are here – so that you can learn to intentionally channel the Force. No one comes to the Temple a master of the ways of the Force.” She glanced at the pad. “What medical training have you received?”

“None,” Adrina admitted. 

“Assistant Kyd tells me that when you brought a Wolf Clan Youngling to the Infirmary you correctly identified the injury and proper treatment.”

Adrina lowered her eyes. “I have some knowledge of injuries, but no training – only what I have learned through necessity.”

“The best teacher – and cruelest.” 

Adrina agreed silently. She leaned forward slightly. “How is little Maelle doing?” 

Che seemed to soften slightly. “She is well. Happily, she will not scar.” Adrina smiled at the news. Che stood. “Come. We will tour the Temple. There is much to learn.”

Adrina dutifully followed Che out of the office.

“The Medical Corps is the smallest branch of the Service Corps, as the healing arts are widely taught among the Jedi,” Che said. “Still, we are adequately staffed. The Halls Of Healing are composed of three main sections, which I will show you today. The Main Hall, you already know, is the Infirmary. We are equipped to handle every medical event imaginable. The Infirmary comfortably holds one hundred and twenty beds, but we can nearly double that if absolutely necessary.” Che glanced at Adrina. “Rarely do we fill every bed, but as I said, we are equipped to handle every medical event imaginable.”

Che turned to Adrina as they faced the hallway before them. “You will not enter these rooms unless accompanied by a healer.”

“As you wish, Master Che.” 

“Healers wear Jedi robes unless they are in a sterile theater. Healer’s assistants have a green border on their laboratory coats. Medical technicians and healer’s assistants alike wear green tunics, such as your attire. This is how staff are readily identified.” Che continued into the wing. “These chambers are the operating theaters – this one here is the largest, with a second-story viewing room, but there are two smaller theaters two doors down. The turbolift just there runs directly to the Galactic City Medical Center. We often receive the most severe medical events.”

“You treat non-Jedi?” Surprise colored Adrina’s voice.

Che stopped and looked at her. “But of course. We would be derelict of duty if we refused patients in need of help. Remember that, young Skywalker.”

They continued down the hall. “In this chamber,” the doors opened quietly when Che pressed the pad next to the door. “Are one hundred and twenty bacta tanks. The 2-1B droids administer treatment and appropriately monitor patients. You will find few droids in the Halls of Healing. We prefer to rely on our own hands and the Force. However, the droids do maintain the tanks admirably.”

Che continued to guide Adrina through the Halls of Healing, revealing a state-of-the-art neurology ward, therapy rooms inside the Main Hall, and even a small garden. Che promised that when necessary each room and equipment would be explained in great more detail, but they had too much ground to cover that day to be delayed by things that could wait. The Hall of Healing were far larger than Adrina had imagined. The vastness and responsibility of it all pressed on her; she worried that she would prove inadequate. The Temple, too, was far larger than Adrina had expected, full of corridors and secret places.

“How do you become a healer?” Adrina asked as the tour came to an end. 

Che looked at Adrina seriously. “You will not be.”

Adrina blinked, recoiling slightly. 

“Only Jedi become healers.” Che shook her head. “Jedi Knights may choose to train with the Circle of Jedi Healers, but those in the MedicalCorps may only be trained as medical technicians or healer’s assistants.”

Adrina licked her lips and forced a smile. “Oh.”

“Your training will last two years – longer if you show yourself capable of advancing to Assistant.” Che continued. “Not only will I be teaching you the healing arts, but I will also be training you the ways of the Jedi. Your training as a Jedi will not be extensive, merely enough to match other members of the MedicalCorps.”

Adrina lowered her eyes and murmured her acknowledgement. 

“Now, let us go to lunch.”

0

Adrina quickened her step, hastening to catch up with Vokara Che. They had just finished their brief lunch in the refectory when Che ordered Adrina to follow her and began walking away. Adrina was thankful she was accustomed to being on her feet for hours on end; lunch had been the first time she had sat down since she went to the Halls of Healing earlier that day for her first day of training.

It was not long before they reached their destination. They stood in the middle of a small courtyard within the Temple walls. It was the heart of a cluster of rooms whose doorways were circular and made of ruddy metal. 

“These are five of many meditation chambers in the Jedi Temple,” Che began suddenly, turning to face her charge. “You shall be spending much of your time outside the Halls here. Learn these pathways well.” 

Adrina nodded quickly. Che gazed at her briefly before stepping into the closest room. The room was small, but appeared even smaller because of the ordinary dark gray coloring of the walls. Two sets of six circles were etched into the floor, each inside the other, spaced half a foot apart. In the center of each set was a round cushion on a stool. Adrina moved to stand by the low seat on the right.

“Close your eyes. I will bind your eyes with this cloth. It will be easier for you to concentrate.” Che instructed evenly from just inside the doorway, holding up a thick black cloth. Adrina swallowed hard, the familiar wave of paranoia. Che tilted her head slightly. “I see that lesson shall have to wait until another day.” Adrina lowered her eyes, feeling as though she had disappointed Che. Che studied Adrina for several minutes. “Tell me, Adrina, what do you think of me?” Adrina eyed Che through her eyelashes.

“Ma’am?” Adrina murmured uneasily. Che arched an eyebrow.

“It is not a difficult task and it was plainly stated. You cannot misunderstand the request, surely,” Che said without censure, but with some incredulity. 

Adrina wished to not answer, but knew it was not possible or advisable. Adrina took a deep breath. “You are beloved by the staff, so you are not a harsh mistress. Your clothes speak of pride in your heritage, but also of your dedication to the Jedi and your art. You spend more time in the Halls of Healing than anywhere else; you have a cot in your office – and your boots are haggard, though they are clearly made to endure. You have high standards for people and you compel them to meet and exceed your expectations. You can be brusque and your words can be harsh, but you truly care about your patients and those who work under you.” Adrina spoke quietly and hesitant at first, but her voice grew stronger.

Che remarked after a moment, “You are an extremely perceptive young lady. All that you say is true, but it hardly truly answers my question.” Adrina blinked in confusion. “What do  _ you _ think of me?”

“I can hardly make a very fair opinion; I have just met you,” Adrina stated carefully.

“It takes but a moment to form an opinion. Tell me,” Che insisted, taking a step forward. 

Adrina licked her lips. “I think you are strict and kind, harsh and compassionate, unmovable and resilient. I think you will be a fair and just teacher.” Adrina paused. “I do not dislike you.” 

Che nodded. “Like, but do not trust.”

Adrina did not deny it. “Trust is a thing to be earned. As I said, I have only just met you.” 

Che nodded again. “Do you think me trustworthy?” 

“I think many find you worthy of trust.” 

“A diplomatic answer, but you must learn to answer the question asked of you,” Che chastened with a small frown. 

Adrina exhaled. “I think you are trustworthy, but I cannot trust you. Not yet,” Adrina admitted softly, her eyes on the floor. Che slowly began to circle Adrina.

“You must learn to trust others, Adrina. Trust is essential in anyone’s life, but particularly to the Jedi. You will never belong anywhere until you trust. You will never be effective until you trust.” Adrina was silent, digesting Che’s words. “No doubt you have been abused and mistreated in the past – no one is born without trust. You must cease dwelling in the past. You cannot change it. Look to the future, but live here and now.” 

Adrina swallowed hard and nodded. She wanted to respond, but didn’t have the words.

“Let us sit,” Che murmured, settling gracefully on the left cushion. Adrina folded herself onto the other seat, tucking her legs beneath her. “When did you learn you were Force sensitive?” Che inquired with a slight tilt of her head. 

“Only a few days ago.” 

Che nodded. “Did you ever suspect you were different from other beings?” Her voice was gentle and conversational. 

Adrina shrugged. “On Tatooine, everyone is unique,” Adrina replied dismissively. She paused with a wince, then exhaled and began again. “No. I knew Ani and I were different. I would have never suspected we were Force sensitive, though. I thought Ani simply had a...gift. I thought my uniqueness was due to a rare genetic mutation or some distant alien relation.” She snorted softly and looked away. “Turns out I’m not so special after all.” 

Che frowned severely. “A person’s true value does not lay in what they can do, but in their heart.” Che laid a hand on her heart. 

“A warrior is more than his armor,” Adrina quoted softly to herself, nodding slowly. Che bobbed her head in agreement.

“Exactly so,” Che said approvingly. Adrina looked down at her hands. “You have discovered the ability to heal yourself; is this correct?” 

Adrina looked at her sharply. “Yes.” 

Che smirked. “My, you do dislike not knowing things.” Che remarked, amused. Adrina bit her cheeks, but said nothing. “Master Qui-Gon made a full report to the Council before he died. I was informed of all pertinent information related to yourself.” Adrina was not terribly surprised by the news. “How did you discover this ability – healing yourself?” 

Adrina looked away. “Slaves are not kindly treated on Tatooine,” Adrina said finally.

“No, I imagine not.” Che tilted her head. “Perhaps you would care to elaborate?” It was not a request.

Adrina swallowed hard and took a deep breath. “I was four,” Adrina began, her voice almost inaudible. “I was a slave of Jabba the Hutt’s. I was taking Myla – one of his favorite dancers – her meal; I could barely lift the platter and it was a long walk from the kitchens to her quarters. One of Jabba’s...courtiers rounded the corner and ran straight into me. The platter went flying. Food was everywhere. It was a disaster. But the courtier blamed me for his blindness and shoved me down a flight of stairs.” Adrina winced and wrapped her arms around herself. “I wasn’t as injured as I could have been – another slave died from that fall a few days later – but my left arm was mangled and broken and my head was bleeding pretty badly.”

“The midi-chlorians in our bodies strengthen our constitution; it takes more to injure us than a regular being,” Che interjected softly. 

Adrina blinked. “Oh. Well, for that, I am thankful,” Adrina muttered, surprised, before she continued. “For a minute all I could do was sit slumped against the wall at the bottom of the stairs and try to fight the pain and the tears. I remember grasping my broken arm and just wishing that the pain would go away. I remember bending all my will towards that thought. I felt a warm tingle spread through me and... my injuries healed.” Adrina broke out of her reverie and turned back to Che. “I thought it was a fluke at first, but I did the same thing the next time I was injured. My injuries were healed every time I tried.”

“Remarkable,” Che whispered, studying Adrina curiously. “Did you ever do the same to another person?”

“Once,” Adrina admitted. “Another slave girl, my friend. She cut her hand pretty badly. We had to be careful, though, because many injuries were meant to be lessons. One became accustomed to the pain.”

“Fascinating,” Che remarked. Her expression was unreadable.

Adrina was quiet for a moment.“May I ask a question?” Adrina spoke up hesitantly. Che nodded and waved her hand.

“Of course, Adrina.” 

Adrina licked her lips. “Are you training me?” Che simply nodded. “Why? I mean, why  _ you _ ? You are the Chief Healer.” 

“That is precisely why I will train you.” Che stated with a decisive nod of her head. “You will be a challenging student, whether you intend to be or not. It is never easy to learn the ways of the Force, though it is easier to learn when you are very young, simply because your mind is more open and unclouded. Your mind is cynical and jaded.” Che studied her for a moment. “But you are stubborn – a fighter. You may yet prove to be a great assistant. Time will tell.” 

“Then why is Obi-Wan training Ani?” Adrina asked with a small frown. “He only just became a Knight.”

Che pursed her lips. “I am not privy to the Council’s discussions. Obi-Wan Kenobi will be a great Jedi Knight and I am sure he will do his best for Anakin Skywalker. Qui-Gon Jinn trained Obi-Wan Kenobi well, better than he yet realizes,” Che said, “Now, we meditate.”

Adrina hesitated, unsure of what she was to do. 

“You must close your eyes. Breathe deeply. Clear your mind. Let all thoughts float away in the breeze. Let the Force flow through you.” Che spoke softly and soothingly. Adrina frowned in concentration. “Don’t think, Adrina – do.”

Adrina tried her hardest to erase all of her thoughts, to meditate as Che instructed. It was difficult for Adrina to quiet her active brain, particularly after any strong stimulation. “Slow your breathing. Take deep breaths. Yes, just like that. No, do not get discouraged – yes, I can feel your emotions. I find your indignation amusing.” Adrina sighed at Che’s words. “Keep trying, Adrina. I didn’t peg you as a quitter.” Adrina flinched at the words.

“Picture it with me, Adrina,” Che began. “You are standing on the edge of a vast ocean. The water is crystal blue and stretches for as far as you can see. The sun shines cheerfully and the light beams cause the water to sparkle and shimmer. A breeze teases the rippling waves. You can see a school of tiny fish swim without a care in the world.” 

Che continued to guide Adrina for two hours before she slipped into meditation. Che’s voice became a pleasant hum in the distance as Adrina swam in the vastness of her mind. She was more calm than she had been since she had been abducted all those years ago. Adrina felt a curious warm presence envelop her, yet it did not alarm her. Rather, it felt comforting and familiar, as if she had always known it. 

_ The Force. _

0

Adrina stared at the slim, silver metal cylinder curiously, gently moving it from palm to palm. “It’s so light,” she murmured. Holding their weapon and wearing their clothes, she almost felt as if she were a Jedi. As instructed, she had donned the robes she had been given to wear when she was not in the Infirmary. The drab clothing would have suited life on Tatooine.

“Turn it on,” Che instructed quietly. Adrina nodded and complied. “It is elegant, is it not?” A slow smile grew on Adrina's face as she studied the green lightsaber. “How does it feel in your hands?”

“Strange.” Adrina made two quick slashes through the air. “Much lighter than I imagined. I mean, I knew the blade was only a laser, but I never thought that it would thus have no weight. It feels as if I’m slashing air  _ with _ air. It will certainly be interesting to get used to.” Adrina looked up. “This is a training lightsaber, right?”

“Indeed it is.” Che said. “Even members of the Service Corps carry lightsabers. As part of the MedCorps, your boots will be specially fitted to holster your lightsaber; it is not wise to carry it on your hip in our profession. Come, put the helmet on.” 

Adrina keyed the lightsaber off and slipped the helmet onto her head. Darkness enveloped her head as she flipped the visor down. She took a deep, steadying breath before she keyed the lightsaber on again. 

“You do not need your eyes to see any more than you need your hands to walk. Reach out with your mind; trust your instincts.” 

Adrina nodded. She had learned long ago to rely on her instincts. 

“These bolts are not meant to kill or injure, merely to inflict a painful sting. Believe me when I say that you will not want to be struck repeatedly by them.”

“Duly noted.” Adrina shifted, steeling herself. “Well, I’m read – ow! Keepuna!” Adrina rubbed her throbbing thigh with one hand and held her lightsaber defensively in the other.

“Watch your language, young lady,” Che chastened sternly. “Clearly you were  _ not _ ready.”

Adrina scowled. “I was.” Adrina defended before muttering, “I just wasn’t expecting it so quickly.” She could feel Che's disapproving frown.

“Clear your mind.” Che continued as if Adrina had not spoken. “Hold the lightsaber higher – that’s it.” 

Adrina smiled when she deflected a bolt. The second singed her shoulder, though she deflected the third and fourth. Che remained silent for the next hour, allowing Adrina to be fully focused on the task at hand. As the minutes passed, Che slowly began to increase the difficulty. Adrina struggled towards the latter half of the hour, deflecting the bolts almost as often as she was hit.

After an hour had passed, Che signaled that their session was over. Adrina switched the lightsaber off and clipped it onto her utility belt. Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead when she removed the helmet and she wiped them off with the back of her sleeve. Her eyes sought Che's for approval, breathing hard. 

“You did well, Adrina.” Che stated simply.

Adrina smiled broadly.

“Now we will begin your physical training.”

Adrina wasn’t certain how she would make it through her second day of training – or subsequent days – but she was determined to succeed.

0

Adrina exhaled loudly as she collapsed on her bed. The day had been as physically taxing as any day in Watto’s. Adrina had spent 0500 to 0700 in the training facilities with Master Che deflecting painful laser bolts and completing rigorous physical training courses. Nearly every fiber in Adrina’s body ached. Adrina had rushed back to her room to quickly rinse off the sweat and change her robes before heading to the Temple Archives for several hours of intense study with Master Che. She finished the day with a four-hour shift in the Temple Infirmary, sanitizing equipment and whatever small things were needed.

Adrina sat on the edge of her bed, her right ankle and calf tucked underneath her left thigh. Her shoulders were slumped as she stared listlessly at the smooth, rust colored floor. Her eyelids felt exceedingly heavy and she pulled her hair out of its tight bun. Adrina wrapped her arms around her middle. Exhaustion overwhelmed her, and all the barriers she had created to contain her emotions crumbled down. Every emotion she had felt in the last several days came crashing back over her like a tidal wave. 

Tears welled in Adrina’s eyes, her lower lip trembled and her resolve wavered. The fight was over before it began. Adrina clutched her pillow tightly to her chest as she began to sob, hot tears streaming down her face. She slowly shifted as she cried, curling up on her side. She was unaware of how long her tears flowed, just as she was unaware that her tears ceased as she drifted off into the welcoming arms of sleep.

When she awoke from her nap an hour later, Adrina slowly sat up, a dull ache in her head. She rubbed her eyes and sighed. Her right hand lingered on her forehead as she regained her mental faculties. Adrina sighed and raked a hand through her hair. It was thick and tangled from sleep. Her eyelids still felt heavy and her limbs uncoordinated. A rumble erupted from her stomach.

A chime sounded and Adrina straightened and sighed. She linked her fingers and stretched her arms over her head. “Who is it?” Adrina called as she stood.

“Guess who!” was the answering call. A smile stretched across Adrina's face; she recognized her beloved brother's mischievous voice. She quickly moved to key the door open. Anakin grinned up at her. His eyes were tired, but his smile was bright and genuine. Adrina ushered him inside and drew him into a hug.

“Ani!” Adrina murmured happily as she held her brother close. Ani pulled away after a minute and studied her, his head cocked.

“Are you alright, Rina?” Anakin asked cautiously, though sincerely concerned. Adrina smiled gently and sat on her bed, Anakin taking his seat next to her.

“I’ll be alright, Ani. Don’t worry about me.” Adrina replied softly. Anakin wasn’t convinced. “I’m just exhausted.” Anakin reluctantly accepted the answer and scooted closer, leaning his head on her shoulder. Adrina held him near. “Are  _ you _ alright?” Anakin shrugged.

“I miss Mom,” Anakin answered very quietly after a moment of silence. 

Adrina’s heart ached. “So do I.” 

“Mom said that I’d see her again,” Anakin confided. His lowered head spoke of his uncertainty and grief. 

Adrina smiled wistfully. “Then I’m sure you will.” Adrina hoped she wouldn’t be proven wrong. “So, tell me, what did you do today?” 

Anakin shrugged. “Master Obi-Wan had me meditating  _ all morning _ .” Adrina laughed softly at Anakin’s long-suffering tone. She found meditation as comforting as Master Che said it could be, but Anakin never was one for sitting still. “But I spent the afternoon practicing with my lightsaber. Wanna see it?” Adrina smiled and nodded. Anakin stood before he drew and ignited his lightsaber. He waved the blue blade around a few times, admiring its movement. “I can’t wait to build my own! Master Obi-Wan says I’m not ready yet, but he encouraged me to research its mechanics. He forbade me from dismantling his.” 

Adrina settled into her bed with a smile, leaning against the wall, as Anakin began to animatedly expound on the minute inner-workings of the Jedi staple.

Anakin remained with Adrina for just over an hour before Adrina gently suggested that he return to his quarters for sleep. Anakin begrudgingly admitted that she spoke wisdom and obeyed. She watched him go with a sad smile, knowing that it would not be long before he was a grown man. Adrina sat on her bed for a moment longer before she moved to tame her hair. 

After she had swept her hair up into her standard bun, Adrina made her way to the Jedi Archives. She knew she could not stay long, for she herself was exhausted, but she knew it had to be done. Her eyes widened in awe at the vastness of the two-storied Archives, each Stack beckoning to Adrina.

“Well, you must be one of those Skywalkers that has the Temple all abuzz.” Adrina stiffened and turned towards the amused female voice. It belonged to a Fosh Jedi. Adrina had only seen a Fosh once in  _ Watto’s Shop _ . They were a secretive people, Adrina knew, who did not like to venture off their unknown home world. “Amelia, was it?”

“Adrina,” Adrina corrected politely, keeping her posture respectful. The Fosh waved her hand dismissively.

“You must be quite the young lady to change the Council’s mind.” Adrina felt it best not to respond. “They can be quite stubborn. It’s nice to meet someone who will stand up to them.”

“I have no desire to challenge the Jedi Council,” Adrina demurred quietly.

The Fosh waved her hand dismissively. “Everyone should have their beliefs challenged; it makes them think,” she said, her logical tone tinted with amusement. Adrina could not disagree, but she did not say anything. “I am Vergere.” 

Adrina bowed slightly. “It is a pleasure to meet you,” Adrina replied automatically, though not entirely insincere. There was something about Vergere that Adrina did not trust or like, though she could not place her finger on it. “If you will excuse me.” Vergere smiled as only an avian species could and bowed. Adrina quietly moved out of the domed archway, grateful that she had the freedom to take her own leave without punishment.

Adrina found a helpful computer screen showing the Archives’ floor plan, for which she was extremely thankful. She studied it for several minutes, trying to commit it to memory. Her mind raced, trying to decide where she should start. More information was at her fingertips than she could ever imagine. Adrina finally made her way to the Third Hall, her eyes drinking in the Stacks and the quiet activity around her.

A secluded terminal in the far reaches of the Hall attracted Adrina and she slipped into the cool metal chair. She immediately drew up the read-out on her home world, anxious for a bit of the home she had been taken from. She downloaded the file to the data pad Master Che had given her that morning. Adrina leaned back in the chair, returning to the screen’s home page. Looking at the Stacks around her, Adrina knew there was much she needed to read – more than she had ever imagined.

With a small sigh, Adrina stood and quietly returned to her quarters. She needed to sleep if she was to report to the training facilities at 0500 in the morning.

0

After two grueling weeks, Adrina rested against a large tree in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. She closed her eyes with a smile, reveling in the serenity of the garden paradise. She knew there were others there, too, but that hardly seemed to matter in that moment; in her little corner, she was gloriously alone. 

Adrina was very much in need of a day of rest. Although she was a fair instructor, Master Che was strict and had set a rigorous training schedule for Adrina. She couldn’t complain about her instructor’s methodology, however, since improvement was readily apparent in nearly every area. Adrina still struggled to use the Force. She could feel it in meditation and when deflecting laser bolts, but once her eyes were open, she seemed to lose the ability entirely; Adrina continued to try and Master Che continued to push her to her limits. 

“I found you!” Anakin’s exuberance broke the peaceful silence. Adrina opened her eyes with a smile; Anakin immediately nestled against Adrina. “What’cha reading?”

She held up the holobook. “Oh, it’s about the Great Droid Revolution thousands of years ago. I’m halfway through it and it’s fascinating.” She nudged him. “You should read it sometime. Did you know that Jedi can use the Force to disable droids?”

Anakin’s eyes widened. “No!”

“Yes!” Adrina grinned. “Apparently, they can short-circut and overload a droid, shutting them down. How cool is that?”

Anakin leaned back, whistling low. “Golly,” Anakin murmured in awe. “There’s so much you can do with the Force!”

“You should check out some of the holobooks from the Archives. There’s a lot for us to learn.” Adrina knew that her own reading ability was improving, too, and she knew that everything she was learning would be greatly beneficial one day.

Looking around, Anakin by her side, Adrina began to feel like the Temple was the right place for them. It was slowly beginning to feel like home. Everything was peaceful, if slightly chaotic. It certainly would not be an easy life, but it would be a rewarding one. The Jedi were nothing like she had thought. Adrina smiled wistfully. Shmi would have loved it there, Adrina knew. Adrina tried to squash her wandering thoughts. It would do no good to meditate on what couldn’t be. They would probably never see Tatooine or Shmi again. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Adrina noticed Anakin biting his lip. “What’s wrong, Ani?”

Anakin hesitated. “Nothing…. Just something I keep hearing,” He mumbled, avoiding her eyes. Adrina gently touched his arm. Anakin sighed. “Everywhere I go, I keep hearing people whispering that I’m the ‘Chosen One’. What does that even mean?”

Adrina swallowed hard. She squashed irritation at the other’s indiscretion and Anakin’s superior hearing. She reminded herself of her promise to Mace Windu. “It’s a prophecy the Jedi have,” Adrina explained slowly. “One day, they say that the Chosen One will bring balance to the Force.”

Anakin frowned. “What does that even mean?”

“Well,” Adrina hesitated. “According to Master Jinn and the Archives, they believe that the Chosen One will destroy the Sith. They don’t say when, only that they believe it will happen.

Anakin digested this new information. “Do you think I am the Chosen One?” Anakin asked hesitantly.

Adrina smiled gently at him. She hugged him close and kissed the top of his head. “I think you are Anakin Skywalker, a brilliant young man,” Adrina replied softly. “The Jedi may be right, but they might not be. So don’t listen to them. Just focus on doing your best, on learning to be a Jedi. I am confident that whatever you do, you will be a great Jedi and even better man. And I’ll always be right by your side, even if you can’t see me.”

“I’ll try.”

“I know you will.” Adrina squeezed his shoulders. “So, tell me about what you’ve been learning!” Her cheerful attempt at diversion worked; she listened intently as Anakin prattled happily on about his latest lessons. 

Together, Adrina knew nothing could ever tear them apart.


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to figure out how to handle this transition. I originally thought to write a truly monstrously long fic, dealing with everything between episode 1 and 2. But as I started writing, it just didn't seem to flow and felt rather tedious after a bit. The relationship between Obi-Wan and Adrina is what I am wanting to highlight the most in this story, but realistically they weren't having much interaction between episode 1 and 2. Although I'm still not quite happy with this transition, it's the best solution I've come up with. I have tried to make the time lapses clear and to highlight what I felt the most important aspects of the interim years. 
> 
> Even though this chapter is labeled 'epilogue', the story will continue here.

Adrina snapped her bag shut and put a hand to her forehead. After two long years of rigorous and exhilarating labor, she had finally completed her training as a MedTech. She no longer had to endure morning exercises with Master Che. Instead, she completed them on her own. Although the lightsaber still felt unnatural in her hands and she preferred a blaster, Adrina continued training with the blade every week. She could still hear Anakin’s teasing jibes when she sparred with him; his talent far exceeded hers.

Slinging her musette bag across her body and picking up her larger bag, Adrina briskly made her way to the hanger bay. She didn’t dare be late for her first away-mission. She, along with a group of Healers and Assistants, were headed to Nak Shimor to assist the local doctors in treating a deadly epidemic. Despite looking forward to the challenges and excitement, she was nervous; it was the first time she would be working without close supervision on something larger than minor injuries or taking vitals.

“I was beginning to think you weren’t coming!” 

Adrina rolled her eyes and smiled at Blef Kyd. He stood at the bottom of the landing ramp with a teasing grin. “I’m twenty minutes early and you know it, Blef,” Adrina retorted. 

“Yeah, well, you’re the last one here.”

Adrina sighed. They walked up the landing ramp together. Her intestines cringed and shifted at being in a space ship again, but she had little choice. 

She was grateful for the uneventful journey and safe landing.

They arrived on Nak Shimor in the early morning. The day was warm, but not humid. Adrina bit her lip as she observed the planet from dry ground, reminiscent of Tatooine’s barrenness. They had landed in the city, but there was an air of desolation. A few lonely souls staggered through the streets. Dust swirled along the cobbled streets and window coverings flapped against mud and brick buildings. When she closed her eyes and listened, she could hear mournful cries. The scene cut Adrina to the core.

Adrina smiled sadly at Blef when he stopped beside her.

“Are you ready?” Blef asked quietly.

Adrina exhaled. She nodded. “Yes,” Adrina murmured, more to herself than to Blef. “I’m ready.” She readjusted the heavy packs on her back and began to follow the others as they moved further into the city, heading for the main hospital.

“Eery, isn’t it?” Blef whispered. Adrina nodded mutely. It was a poor city, a more civilized version of Mos Espa. Adrina saw young and old faces peeking over the edges of the window sills before hastily retreating when they knew they’d been spotted. Each face looked weary and without hope.

Upon reaching the hospital, the Jedi party met with Malin Corr, the chief doctor. “Many blessings be upon you,” Corr said, bowing low with hands folded. “By our calculation, seven out of every ten people have been afflicted by this disease and six out of those seven die.” A chill ran down Adrina’s spine. “Some of the far outlying cities and villages haven’t been affected yet, but the disease is spreading rapidly. The first patient was diagnosed only four days ago.”

“We have seen this before,” Healer Gyra said. “And it is treatable. But we must keep it from spreading.” Prior to leaving Coruscant, Adrina had read all she could on the disease; many planets had been able to eradicate it, but not all had been able to. Nak Shimor was a poor planet recovering from significant political upheaval; preventing an uncommon disease had not been given a high priority from its new government.

“How?” Corr’s hopelessness was plain to hear.

“Nak Shimor has a planet-wide water filtration system, does it not?”

Corr blinked. “Why, yes. Not every city uses it, but it is available to all and most do take advantage of it.”

“Engineers should test its effectiveness. If other cities have been affected, it very well could be spreading through it. Has travel been restricted between cities?”

“Too late, I’m afraid,” Corr replied. “The ban went into effect two days ago.”

Gyra nodded. “Good. That should restrict further interpersonal spreading.”

It was decided that the group splinter to more effectively reach other cities affected by the epidemic. As the meeting disbanded, the Bothan surprised Adrina by pulling her aside. “You are mechanically minded, are you not?” Gyra asked.

Adrina blinked. “I have some knowledge, but I’m not a mechanical genius – that’s Anakin.”

“If Nak Shimor’s engineers need help at the water station, I am going to assign the task to you.”

“But,” Adrina glanced around. “There’s a lot of people in here and not many doctors or even nurses.” She kept her eyes lowered.

Gyra drew herself up to her full height. “There are, indeed. And the first step to stopping this disease is to stop it from spreading.”

“Of course, Healer Gyra,” Adrina murmured.

Gyra sighed and shook her head. She laid a hand on Adrina’s shoulders. “Come, Technician Adrina. We have much work to do.”

0

Adrina exhaled as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead. They had been on Nak Shimor for three days and Adrina was already exhausted. More than twenty patients had died in that amount of time and double that amount were hanging in the balance. Adrina knew that countless others had contracted the disease in a twenty mile radius, but had not sought treatment. Even the hospital’s staff had suffered heavy losses and the remaining workers were weary and sluggish. Many patients were too far gone for treatment to be effective. Adrina hoped the Jedi were more effective in other cities.

Adrina made her rounds checking vitals and IV fluids; she paused when she felt a slight tug on her sleeve. “Mistress Adrina?” An elderly woman rasped from her huddled position on the floor. 

“Good morning, Myra.” Adrina smiled. She placed her hands together and bowed. “What can I do for you this beautiful morning?” 

“Will my husband be alright?” Adrina recognized the look of desperation and exhaustion in Myra’s eyes. She quietly sat down beside the woman, who hadn’t left her husband’s side since he was admitted three days ago. Adrina licked her lips and puffed out a short breath. She dreaded the conversation. 

Adrina clutched her hands together in her lap for a long moment before gently saying, “No, he won’t.” Adrina swallowed hard. The odds were certainly not in his favor; Adrina was surprised he had held on as long as he had. She knew his health was not good before the disease struck, and his age alone put him in a high risk category. “He may not survive the night. I’m truly sorry.”

Myra took in a shuddering breath. She nodded woodenly, blinking away tears, and grasped Adrina’s gloved hands. “Thank you, Mistress Adrina. You have been most kind.” Tears prickled at the back of Adrina’s eyes, but she squeezed Myra’s hands before offering her sympathy and leaving the husband and wife in peace.

Adrina tensed when she felt a hand grab her upper arm and begin to haul her away. It was Assistant Whitsnappple. Even after two years, the man still irked Adrina; there was certainly no love between them, only the occasional professional exchange when strictly necessary. Adrina did her best to be kind, or at least civil, but Whitsnapple seemed to harbor a deep grudge against her.

“Let go of me,” Adrina hissed. “I have patients that need tending.”

“We need to talk.”

Adrina jerked her arm free. “I highly doubt that, Assistant Whitsnapple.” She took a deep breath and reminded herself to be kind, a much harder task in her weary state. She jerked her head and walked to a nearby alcove. Whitsnapple begrudgingly followed. “What is it?” 

The condescending smile and downward tilt of Whitsnapple’s head set Adrina’s teeth on edge; she bit her tongue to refrain from calling him a pretentious womp rat. “I know this is your first away-mission and that you are unaccustomed to these harsh conditions,” he began.

Adrina cut him off with a raised hand. “Whitsnapple, just stop.” His eyes widened and he jerked back as if stung. Adrina tried to pretend she didn’t enjoy his reaction. “I used to live with people like this; I am one of these people. I grew up a slave on Tatooine, remember? Look. If you have a helpful critique on drawing blood or testing samples or the like, I am all ears. But if this is anything else, let me get back to work. I’m busy.”

Whitsnapple squared his shoulders and lifted his chin. Adrina bowed her head to hide her rolling eyes and looked back up. She crossed her arms. “You had no right to tell that woman that the man was dying.”

Adrina raised an eyebrow. “That ‘woman’ is Myra Torq, wife of that ‘man’, Daryus Torq – Doctor Corr’s mother- and father-in-law. And she has a right to know the truth.” She was pleased that she kept her rising anger from tinting her tone.

“It isn’t your place to give information,  _ Technician _ Skywalker,” Whitsnapple snapped.

Adrina plastered a sickly sweet smile on her face. “Thank you, Assistant Whitsnapple. I’ll bear that in mind while I do both our work.” She walked away before he could retort.

Adrina did her best to not dwell on the conversation as she continued laboring, a task easier under the circumstances than at the Temple. She reminded herself that not all her coworkers were like Whitsnapple. There had been the expected distrust and suspicious glances, but they had gradually vanished after a few months; after the first year they were non-existent. Most treated her – and Anakin – with professional civility if not genuine friendliness. The Temple had truly become their home.

Healer Gyra approached Adrina when they stepped outside to quickly eat their evening meal. “My assistant came to me earlier, quite troubled.”

Adrina groaned internally. “It is easy to be troubled in these circumstances.” 

“Indeed.” Gyra studied Adrina. “Care to hazard a guess as to what he was troubled about?”

Adrina sighed and crossed her arms. “He is probably miffed because of a conversation we had earlier. He said, in his own way, that I was being unprofessional. I thanked him, as appropriate for his concern, and returned to my job.”

“I see,” Gyra murmured. “And what caused him to feel you were behaving unprofessionally?”

Adrina bit her tongue; she hated this game, but she respected Healer Gyra. “A patient’s wife asked me a medical question regarding her husband and I answered it, respectfully. She asked if her husband would be alright.”

“What was your response?”

“I told Myra that her husband is going to die, probably tonight.”

Gyra frowned. “A harsh answer.”

“An honest one. She has a right to know. Wouldn’t we be remiss if we lied to our patients?”

“You are exactly right,” Gyra said with a deep nod. “In this, Assistant Whitsnapple is remiss. He has been corrected.”

Adrina blinked.

“However, in one thing he was correct: such pronouncement should come from a Healer. That is our responsibility. It can be a burden and it should not be placed upon your shoulders.”

“But you already have so much on your plate and this was something I could do,” Adrina protested. 

Gyra smiled softly and shook her head slightly. “Do you know, Adrina, that when you first walked into the Infirmary with Master Che, I was convinced in my soul that you would not last a week. How could you? And if you did, I told myself, you would be a disgrace to our hallowed Halls.” 

Adrina winced and lowered her eyes.

“But,” Gyra stepped closer. “I see that I was very wrong. It is true that you still have much to learn, but you are a fine Technician and I am confident that, should you desire it, you would make an admirable Assistant. You are a credit to the Halls and the Order. Just remember that one person can not do everything, nor should they; the Jedi function as one in order to be effective. Having different roles does not make one superior or inferior to another.”

“Thank you, Healer Gyra,” Adrina murmured. She was truly touched by the Bothan Jedi’s words and she felt the weight of her correction.

“Now, come. Let us eat.”

  
  


_ Two years later... _

Adrina strode through the corridor with determined speed, her mind swirling. She brushed past Blef and Whitsnapple in the Infirmary, marching straight to Master Che’s office. “There is a mission to Mandalore?”

Che did not look up from the data pad.

Adrina clenched her fist and swallowed her tongue.

After several purposeful minutes of ignoring Adrina, Che carefully laid her pad aside. “Good morning, Technician Skywalker.”

Adrina forced a smile, “Good morning, Master Che.”

“Now. What has brought you barging into my office like a crazed hooligan?” Che raised an eyebrow. The reproach stung, but Adrina was too focused to care.

“There is a mission to Mandalore. I respectfully request to be part of it.” Adrina lowered her eyes.

“There is nothing respectful about your behavior this morning, Technician Skywalker.” Che’s words cut deep. Adrina knew they were true.

Adrina winced. “I am sorry, Master Che,” she murmured. “It’s just...” Words died on her lips.

Che gestured for her to continue.

“May I sit?” Adrina asked. 

“You may.”

“Thank you, Master Che.” Adrina slid into the chair. She folded her hands in her lap and licked her lips. She knew that her next words were risky. “Mandalore is my home world. I was taken from there when I was four, but I have some memories of it and I am fluent in the language. I want to help. I need to help.”

Che leaned back in her chair and steepled her fingers. She studied Adrina carefully. “The team has already been selected.”

Adrina nodded. “I know.”

“You have not yet completed your Assistant training. Only one Medical Technician is required.”

“And it has been assigned to Moriah Kim. I know.”

Che raised an eyebrow. “Indeed.”

Adrina leaned forward, eyes pleading for understanding. “Please, Master Che. I need to be there. I need to help my people.”

Che sighed. “The team has already been assigned, Adrina. There are other equally important roles for you and you need to finish your training before you leave on assignment.”

“But this mission is dangerous. Why put more valuable people in danger than you need to?”

Che frowned deeply. Her gaze penetrated Adrina to the core. “Do not think that you are of less importance because of how you came to us, Adrina Skywalker. Your life is just as valuable and precious to me as Master Yoda’s.”

Adrina lowered her head, suitably chastised.

“I will consider your words,” Che said as she stood. Adrina mirrored her actions and bowed. She moved towards the door. “Technician Skywalker.” Adrina turned to look at Che. “Do not forget that we are your people, too.”

Adrina lowered her eyes. 

Che inclined her head.

“May the Force be with you,” Adrina whispered. She quietly ghosted away, hoping that her plea fell on sympathetic ears.

0

“I hear you are going to Mandalore.”

Adrina looked up from her pad. She smiled when she saw Obi-Wan standing a few feet away. “I am.”

Obi-Wan gestured to the ground beside her. “Mind if I join you?”

“Not at all.”

Obi-Wan folded himself onto the ground. “It’s a planet like no other; I’m glad you are able to see it, but the circumstances are unfortunate.”

Adrina looked away. “I know,” she whispered. She felt Obi-Wan’s questioning eyes. She glanced at him briefly. “I’ve done my research.”

Obi-Wan readily accepted her answer. “Qui-Gon and I spent a year there protecting Duchess Satine during their civil war.” 

Adrina tilted her head. There was something in the way Obi-Wan said the woman’s name that struck her. “Yes, she caused quite a stir it seems.” Obi-Wan didn’t meet her eyes, confirming her suspicion. “Would you like me to pass a message to her if I meet her?”

Obi-Wan’s smile was too bright and wide to ring true. “Just hello and well-wishes.”

“Of course.”

Obi-Wan rubbed his hands together. Adrina shook her head imperceptibly. Something had happened between Obi-Wan and the Duchess. “If you have a more….private message...I could give her a holorecording,” Adrina offered gently. “I promise to not watch it.”

Obi-Wan looked at her sharply. “I beg your pardon?”

Adrina’s eyes widened with deceptive innocence. “I didn’t know if you wanted to reminisce on memories, as war buddies often do, without an encroaching set of ears. That’s all.”

Obi-Wan frowned and shook his head. “It was a horrible time. We were hunted like dogs.”

Adrina shrugged. “It was just an offer.”

Obi-Wan’s lips thinned. “I have no reason to send a private message.”

“As you wish.” Adrina shrugged again. She wondered what exactly had happened between Obi-Wan and the Duchess. Had his feelings been returned? Or had she snubbed him? Perhaps she was unaware of his feelings – perhaps his dedication to the Jedi Code prevented him from sharing his feelings with her; Adrina knew how highly Obi-Wan valued his oath to the Jedi. She admired his loyalty, but she mourned its consequences in that instance. Adrina hoped Anakin never faced Obi-Wan’s conundrum. 

“Be careful, Adrina,” Obi-Wan said softly.

Adrina snorted a laugh. “I’m always careful.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t confuse me with Anakin. My away missions are far less eventful.”

Obi-Wan winced. “Still. There are still some on Mandalore who oppose the Duchess and would not be pleased to have Jedi training their doctors.”

“Mandalorians value tradition,” Adrina shrugged. “And they like change only a little more than they like Jedi.” The skin around Obi-Wan’s eyes crinkled. “Don’t worry; only Duchess Satine and her cabinet know that we are Jedi. As far as everyone else is concerned, we are with the Galactic City Medical Center. We have even been provided with civilian clothes to help with the masquerade. And we will be leaving our lightsabers on the ship.”

“Why is the Republic MedCenter not sending a team?”

Adrina purposefully locked eyes with Obi-Wan. “The Duchess Satine herself requested a Jedi presence.”

Obi-Wan looked away.

“I, of course, do not know why she requested us. Perhaps because of her previous experience with two outstanding Jedi. Perhaps because we are one of the leaders in medicine. Perhaps because we are both protectors and healers, and she felt that uniquely qualified us.” Adrina held her hands up. “I don’t know.”

Obi-Wan swallowed hard. “Just give her my regards and well-wishes, if you would be so kind.”

Adrina took pity on him. “Of course, Obi-Wan.”

“And be safe. Do not underestimate the opposition. They are ruthless.”

Adrina nudged him gently. “There are advantages to growing up on Tatooine, you know. I’m made of sturdier stuff than you realize, I think. You might even call me  _ uncivilized _ .”

Obi-Wan chuckled in spite of himself. “I’ll take your word for it.”

Adrina grinned. “As you should.” She stood. “Well, I must be off. We leave at 0400 tomorrow. Where is Ani at? I wanted to tell him goodbye.”

Obi-Wan winced as he stood. He folded his arms across his chest. “Chancellor Palpatine requested to see him.”

Hurt slashed through Adrina. She swallowed hard. “I see.”

Obi-Wan touched her arm gently. “I’m sure he wishes you well. He loves you.”

Adrina mustered a weak smile. “Yeah. Yeah, he does. It’s just… This isn’t the first time he has chosen to see Palpatine over me, but this time...” She swallowed her words. This time it hurt most, knowing  _ she _ was the one facing danger. She sighed and looked away.

“I’ll talk to him,” Obi-Wan promised.

Adrina waved his words away. “No, just tell him I love him and that I miss him,” Adrina said. “I don’t want him to resent me or stir up trouble between the two of you. He is surly enough as it is these days.”

“You noticed it too.” Obi-Wan winced. “He’s moody and preoccupied – distracted – most of the time. It seems like no matter how patient I am with him, he ends up frustrated or angry.”

Adrina nodded. “Puberty.”

“Pardon?” Obi-Wan blinked.

“Puberty,” she repeated. “His hormones are going crazy and Jedi or not, that’s hard to control. And he misses Padmé.”

Obi-Wan frowned. “Padmé? But attachments are forbidden. Anakin knows this.”

Adrina arched her eyebrows. “When, in the history of the galaxy, has making something forbidden _ ever _ worked?” Adrina shook her head. “The Jedi forbid attachments as if it will completely eradicate them and that is complete rubbish. Attachments aren’t evil, Obi-Wan. They are natural. They can be a source of strength and hope; I could not have survived on Tatooine without them. Attachments cannot and should not be avoided. Besides,” Adrina shrugged, “Multiple studies have shown that males and females of most species function more effectively when they have regular sexual intercourse with a beloved partner. The fact is, that you cannot avoid attachments and that they are, in fact, healthy.” 

Obi-Wan’s mouth hung ajar. Adrina had changed more than he expected in nearly six years. He remembered Adrina being soft-spoken, keeping her opinions to herself. She had been inquisitive, to be sure, and astute, but there was a confidence to her now that she lacked before. Her eyes were no longer always downcast; she made eye contact when sharing her bold opinions. Life in the Temple, working hard as a MedTech, was clearly transforming her more than he had realized through Anakin’s tales.

“You’ve given this a good deal of thought,” Obi-Wan commented after a moment of stunned silence.

Adrina shrugged. Leaning forward, she continued earnestly, “Please don’t mistake me; I admire the Jedi. They do a lot of good for a lot of people in the galaxy. But I don’t agree with all of their mandates. However, as I promised Master Windu, I fully support Anakin’s training in the Jedi Way; I have kept my opinions to myself.”

Obi-Wan didn’t know she had made that promise, although he wasn’t surprised Mace Windu had extracted it from her. Obi-Wan appreciated her support, more than she knew. “Adrina,” Obi-Wan hesitated before continuing. “You seem to be adjusting to the Jedi better than Anakin has been. Do you have any insight that could be useful? I know Anakin talks to you.”

Adrina pressed her lips together. “He talks to Chancellor Palpatine more than he does me these days.” Obi-Wan couldn’t mistake the bitterness in her voice. She looked away. “Anakin has always been headstrong; even Mom struggled to control it at times. Part of your struggles are simply part of Anakin growing up and will pass with time and patience.”

“And the other part?”

She met his eyes. “The other part  _ is _ the Jedi.” 

Obi-Wan blinked. 

“The Code is very strict, Obi-Wan,” Adrina said gently. She lowered her head, but continued to look at him. “Anakin feels everything deeply and although he genuinely tries to control his emotions, it is very hard and the Jedi leave little room for failure, whatever they claim. Controlling my emotions, being ruled more by logic, is simply easier for me by nature, but also by rather harsh training, which Anakin was mercifully largely spared.”

“Does Anakin think I don’t realize he is trying? I only want to help him.”

Adrina touched his arm lightly. “Anakin thinks the world of you. He appreciates your patience and guidance. But he’s also proud. He knows he’s having a hard time and he resents it. He sees others succeeding and it frustrates him, especially since he still feels he needs to prove that he’s worthy to be called a Jedi. Unfortunately, he often takes it out on you, which only makes him feel worse. He knows he’s powerful and that is making him arrogant. Coupled with pride...”

Obi-Wan sighed. He ran a hand through his hair. “So what can I do? I feel like I’ve tried everything.”

“Don’t baby him,” Adrina said. “Be patient with him, encourage him. But tell him when he’s messed up. Punish him when he’s impulsive. Praise him when he’s succeeded. Take breaks to do fun things. And most importantly, don’t be afraid to admit that you’ve felt anger or hurt or uncertainty; it’s okay to be vulnerable to him and show him that you do understand. It won’t undermine your authority – it will make you relatable and he’ll love you for it. That’s what he needs – to feel like he’s not alone.”

“What about his infatuation with the Senator?”

Adrina exhaled. “It has been my experience that crushes do not last long. They fade with time. However,” Adrina said, “They can also grow stronger and turn into genuine love. And if that happens...”

Obi-Wan swallowed hard. He dreaded to think about what they could bring.

Silence descended.

Obi-Wan shook his head. “It’s hard to believe how long it has been,” Obi-Wan said softly.

“A lot has happened in these four years.”

Obi-Wan smiled. “Anakin tells me that you are finishing your training to be a Healer’s Assistant; congratulations!” Adrina’s deep tan had faded somewhat over the years, allowing him to see the faintest of blushes creep up her rosy skin.

“It is an honor,” Adrina murmured with a shy smile, “And I love the work.”

“And you once doubted you could use the Force,” Obi-Wan teased. “I’ve heard that the Younglings request you when they’re ill or injured.”

Adrina ducked her head. Obi-Wan could see that some things had not changed.

“Do you know which healer you will be assigned to?” Obi-Wan decided he had better move the conversation away from praise to spare Adrina.

Adrina shook her head. “Not yet. It won’t be decided until training is over, probably another year.” She hesitated, as if to share something, but refrained. She stood. “Tell Anakin… tell him I miss him.”

After a moment of hesitation, Obi-Wan agreed. “I will. And I will see you when you return – safely.”

Adrina nodded, her smile a little stronger. “I’m counting on it. Take care of yourself, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan looked at her seriously. “You do the same.”

“Always.”

0

Adrina couldn’t contain her heartbeat when the ship exited hyperspace and she caught her first glimpse of Mandalore in seventeen years. The planet didn’t look like much from space – just a sphere of brown dotted sporadically with blues and greens – but Adrina thought it had never looked more beautiful; it far exceeded all her wildest fantasies in Jabba’s Palace. She wrapped her arms around her middle as they descended to the planet. She closed her eyes to block out her companions and the bittersweet pain.

She should have been coming home with her father – not the Jedi. But her father was long dead, and her place was with the Jedi now.

“Get a move on, Skywalker! We’re almost at Sundari!”

Adrina clenched her teeth when she heard Whitsnapple’s grating voice. She had been glad to work with Healer Gyra again, but her choice of assistant was deeply regrettable. Despite being often thrown together, they had never been able to work together with more than a tense civility.

Adrina took a deep breath and forced a pleasant smile on her face. She turned and said in her most pleasant voice, “Thank you, Assistant Whitsnapple.”

Adrina shoved her heavy thoughts away and prepared to land. Their mission was one of diplomacy and aid; there was no room for ghosts or pain – or for snapping at coworkers, no matter how Whitsnapple decided to behave.  _ She _ would rise above.

Descending from the Jedi’s ship and making their way to the predetermined location, Adrina allowed her eyes to sweep across Sundari. It was clear that Mandalore’s new commitment to peace instead of violence appeared to have benefited Sundari greatly. There was peace in the unfamiliar city. She had lived there, once upon a time, but the city had changed with the years. Still, noticing a tall spire, memories whispered that she hadn’t lived far from where she was standing. In fact, she’d bet anything that just a few blocks to her right was the local market where she and her father had shopped every week. Even so, there was so much Adrina desperately wanted to know about her old home. After all, she had only been four when she had last stepped foot on the planet.

A child standing nearby caught her attention with his wide eyes and open mouth, unabashedly staring at the strangers. A smile died on her lips; she had been that child once. That self-same curiosity and wanderlust resulted in her enslavement and her father’s death.

Adrina turned away and hurried to catch up with her party. 

“There will be time for sight-seeing later,” Healer Gyra chided her quietly.

Adrina lowered her eyes.

Walking into the Capitol building caused another rush of emotion. She remembered staring up at the magnificent building as a child, awed by its beauty and dreaming of what it would be like inside; she had never been allowed to visit. Now, her childhood dream was coming true and it was every bit as impressive as she had imagined – and even more. Uncomfortable tears pricked at her eyes, her throat clogging. She focused on her breathing until the emotion passed.

To Adrina’s surprise, Duchess Satine and a small entourage met the Jedi in the main foyer of the Capitol. Bowing slightly at the appropriate time, Adrina remained quiet as the required pleasantries were exchanged. She cringed when Healer Hjal attempted the traditional Mando’a greeting; his pronunciation left much to be desired. Still, Duchess Satine smiled graciously and replied in kind.

“You are most welcome. I am grateful for your willingness to travel so far,” Satine added. Some of Satine’s council seemed less enthused, Adrina noted, but none were openly hostile. “Thank you for your indulgence regarding your attire during your time here on Mandalore. I know the Jedi, too, value tradition.” 

Healer Hjal waved her comment away. “On the contrary, we appreciate your concern for our well-being. Anything that will make us more effective healers, we are happy to do. Please, allow me to introduce my team. This is Healer Gyra, Healer Aluura, Assistant Whitsnapple, Assistant Luis, and Technician Skywalker.”

“ _ Su’cuy _ ,” Adrina murmured, bowing her head respectfully.

Satine’s eyes widened slightly and she smiled more broadly. “Your pronunciation is admirable, Technician Skywalker.” She tilted her head slightly. “I had no idea data read-outs were so thorough.” 

Pleased, Adrina lowered her eyes.

Satine turned to the other Jedi. “My assistant, Serene, will escort you to the hospital where you will be conducting the majority of your training. You have our gratitude.” Satine’s quiet shadow stepped forward and immediately began leading the party away.

Adrina almost hesitated, intending to stay behind to pass along Obi-Wan’s message, but this was not the time. She kept step with Healer Aluura. As a Chiss, Aluura stood out on Mandalore. 

“How many should we expect?” Adrina heard Healer Hjal inquire. Serene’s answer was too soft to hear, and was spoken into the wind as they exited the building.

Carefully observing their path, Adrina marveled at the architecture, different than she remembered. “The city is beautiful,” Aluura remarked with an approving smile. Adrina nodded. Pride swelled in her chest that she had once called this city home, only to be quickly deflated. Her city would not share her pride. She had gone against the Mandalorian way and, worse yet, she did not regret her choice.

The hospital, although an older structure, housed more modern equipment than the Jedi expected to find, but still appeared to be at least twenty years behind current practice and standards. Still, the hospital staff seemed organized and competent, and Adrina knew that the latest medical technology was arriving as they walked. A small bounce came back to Adrina’s step.

Aluura smiled at Adrina. “You’re surely happy.”

Adrina merely shrugged.

“Excuse me,” a small voice stopped Adrina and Aluura. It was a small child, a patient at the hospital. The little boy stared up at Aluura. “I think you need to see the doctor.”

Alurra knelt down with her gentle smile. “Why is that, young one?”

“You’re blue. Buir said that means someone is sick,” the boy said seriously. He pointed at her face. 

“I’m a Chiss,” Aluura explained. “I was born with blue skin.”

He frowned. “You were born sick?” The boy shook his head. “And I thought  _ Joqin _ had it bad.”

Adrina chuckled and crouched beside Aluura. “No, my friend is very healthy. Chiss biology is just different than yours and mine.”

Healer Hjal stepped out of the conference room. “Healer Alurra, Technician Skywalker…” The women silently acknowledged him and stood.

“You should still see a doctor,” the boy muttered, looking down.

Aluura smiled and touched his shoulder. “For you, I will. Being careful is good, is it not?”

The boy grinned and hobbled away.

“At least someone is happy we are here,” Aluura whispered. 

“Too true. We knew what we were coming to, at least.” Adrina nudged Aluura’s arm and sent her a rueful smile.

“Serene certainly seemed displeased with us,” Alurra commented as they entered the room. “I had not expected that from the Duchess’ own personnel.”

“Disgruntled, yes,” Adrina agreed. She paused. “But, we are here to help, whether they approve or not.” 

A broad smile stretched across Aluura’s face. A deafening blast ripped through the conference room, cutting off any answer Aluura might have made. Smoke and dust filled the air. Coughing violently, Adrina struggled to push herself off the ground. Her vision swam and her whole body protested and she collapsed. A brief glance was enough to know that debris had embedded itself deeply in her leg; she couldn’t tell which leg. She could barely make out the prone bodies of her companions. Aluura lay beside her and Adrina could see her eyes fluttering open. But where Healer Hjal, Gyra, Luis, and Whitsnapple had been standing, the mangled wall lay. The signatures in the Force flickered and then flickered out.

Adrina stooped to lift Aluura into her arms with labored breathing. “Wake up,” Adrina whispered. “Wake up!” 

Faintly, Adrina registered frantic shouts and cries – then screams and heavy footfalls. Large figures loomed in front of her. Relief evaporated when a blaster shot rang out and Adrina watched the light fade from Aluura’s beautiful red eyes. The blaster faced down Adrina, but no shot came. “Wait,” an angry male voice commanded in Mando’a. “We need one of them alive.”

“But she’s  _ jetti _ scum,” an equally angry voice shouted.

Adrina pushed back up onto her elbows. Why had they left their lightsabers on the ship. She extended her hand to call for the vibroblade in her boot. Pain exploded in her head and everything faded away.

0

Adrina awoke to darkness and pain. She remained carefully still as she took stock of the situation. Something sharp dug into her shoulder and hip, but that hardly mattered when compared to her injuries. Pain radiated from her skull and ribs, although her left thigh throbbed rather badly, as well. Her ears still rang from the explosion and her head pounded – likely a concussion. Her hands were bound tightly behind her and rough cloth covered her eyes. She was laying uncomfortably on her side, as if she had been unceremoniously tossed there while unconscious. Blood had crusted around her nose and mouth and she was certain that her leg had not been tended to. She expected no less.

Turning her attention to the world around her, Adrina worked to figure out where she was. Based on the slight echo and damp, they were in a cave or underground. Combined with the faint smell of fresh air, Adrina thought a cave was more likely. Perhaps a mine? Adrina listened. She heard three distinct voices whispering in Mando’a, but she heard two different men walking – likely patrolling the perimeter of the camp. If they were in a cave, Adrina dreaded to think about where they might be – likely one of Mandalore’s moons.

Footsteps approached her and she kept her breath carefully shallow. She nearly screamed in pain when a hard foot nudged her side, rolling her onto her back. She added fractured ribs to her list of injuries. “She should be awake by now,” the man muttered in Mandao’a. He ripped the cloth from her eyes, lifting her head in the process. Her eyes shot opened involuntarily when her head reconnected with the hard ground. Adrina moaned.

Adrina’s eyesight came into focus just in time to see the captor leaning over her draw a blaster from his hip. He raised it ominously. A large commotion several yards away stole his attention before he could carry out his plan. He ran towards the ruckus. 

“Damned security knew we were coming. Come on, they got him good.” a harsh female voice barked. Rock and dirt was scuffled out of the way. Adrina could hear labored breathing and moans of pain. Someone had been gravely injured. She knew the satisfaction she felt was not appropriate for a Jedi, but she didn’t care.

Breathing heavily, Adrina closed her eyes. She was grateful she knew Mando’a, but she knew she would have to be careful to not reveal it. If these people were willing to murder Jedi she knew they would kill her in an instant if they knew she had once been one of them, a Mandalorian. Taking advantage of their distraction, Adrina worked to control her breathing and mind. Feeling the familiar tingle, Adrina channeled the energy to her ribcage. The pain there slowly eased to a dull ache.

“Where’s Garis?”

“Dead.”

“Dead! He was our only doc. I told you he shouldn’t have gone!” A crunch of fist on skin punctuated the angry shout. 

“What about the Jetii scum? Ain’t she a doc?”

Adrina’s heart pounded in her chest. She knew what was coming next. Footsteps pounded closer. She was yanked to her feet and dragged over to a blood-soaked man laying motionless on a cot. “Fix him,” the man from earlier demanded in Basic. His fingers dug painfully into her arm as he shook her before tossing her to the ground. It took a few long seconds for the world to stop spinning.

Adrina crawled to the man on her hands and knees, her entire body screaming in protest. She knew better than to tell them she was only a MedTech, not a healer. As long as she was useful to them, she would remain alive. She needed to walk the fine line of submission and defiance; Mandalorians despised weakness. She wondered why they had captured her in the first place, not slaughtered her like they had the rest of her companions. Aluura’s face flashed before her eyes. 

She swallowed her grief. “What supplies do you have?” Adrina asked, her voice gravelly. 

Someone tossed a bag to her. It connected hard with her shoulder, knocking her to the ground. She wrenched herself upright and bit her cheek to prevent her from glowering at the culprit; all the jostling was not good for her head.

“I need my hands,” Adrina said, turning instead to the man who seemed to be in charge. “I can’t do anything without unfettered use of my hands.”

“Can you save him?” he demanded.

Adrina swallowed hard. “I don’t know.” The others growled threats. “I will do my best to help him,” Adrina made pointed contact with each rebel, “But I cannot guarantee that he will live. Only that I will do everything in my power to make it so. It’s far easier to destroy a body than to heal it and this is hardly the best operating theatre in the galaxy.”

The leader took a menacing step forward. “You  _ will _ fix him or you will die.”

Adrina boldly met his eye. “I will do my best to heal him. Save your threats for someone who cares. It is always a good day to die.” The leader smirked. She twisted to show her cuffed hands. “I cannot do anything until these are removed.”

The leader jerked his head. “Get ‘em off.”

The second the cuffs were off, Adrina scoured the bag. To her dismay but not surprise, the rebels were sorely lacking in supplies. Glancing at her patient’s injuries, she knew her task had just grown much more difficult. She quickly snapped on gloves and set about stripping the patient’s clothes off. A fist connected with Adrina’s nose. She saw drops of blood fly as she was knocked once more aside. “What do you think you’re doing?” The angry female demanded.

“I need to see his injuries to treat them,” Adrina snapped. She tried to blink away the stars. “All I can see now is blood, leather, and cloth. Do you want him to live? Well, let me do my job.”

“Let the scum work,” The leader commanded. The female narrowed her eyes but backed away. 

Adrina ignored the grumbles and focused on the patient. His injuries were as bad as she feared. There was a gaping hole in his side, a blaster took a chunk out of his left calf, multiple lacerations littered his chest and arms, and it appeared that he had sustained a blow to the head. The hasty field dressing someone had administered had saved the man’s miserable life, barely.

The leg wound was of least concern; the blaster appeared to have cauterized as it wounded. The lacerations could also wait. The head trauma was likely a danger, but the hole in his side, still weeping blood, took definite priority. Adrina was painfully aware that this man required treatment far above her training and resources. But she had no choice. 

Taking a steadying breath, Adrina began to work. When the man screamed to consciousness while Adrina sterilized his side, Adrina quickly administered a high dose of pain killer. He collapsed, once again unconscious. The more volatile rebels nearly lopped her head off until she quickly explained that he was still alive, only sedated, and that it was good that he was responding to pain. 

After grueling hours, Adrina slowly sat back on her heels. Without the aid of the Force, the work was slower going, but she didn’t dare poke the beast more than she had already done. “He is stable, for now,” Adrina whispered. She wiped sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. “You must be vigilant for infection, especially under these conditions. But I have done what I could.” She was privately amazed that he had lived through her treatment and that she had managed to remain awake and focused; she was so tired and her headache thumped angrily. Her vision had blurred multiple times during the procedure and she thought she might collapse over her patient.

The leader, who had monitored Adrina like a hawk the whole time, jerked his head. Adrina’s arms were pulled behind her and her hands cuffed together again. Her mouth opened in protest, but she bit her lip. The leader stood. He loomed over her. “See that he lives. Or on your head be it.”

Adrina set her lips in a thin line. Her eyes flashed fire at him, but she remained silent. She breathed a silent sigh of relief when the group surrounding her disbanded. The unknown patient was still under sedation, but she knew that he should awaken soon. He would be in much pain, but she had used every drop of pain killer they had to sedate him during the operation. 

“Sir,” Adrina called to the leader in Basic. She kept her eyes lowered. “Do you have a way to procure more supplies? Painkillers, bacta, and bandages are what this man will need the most and there is very little left here.”

A muscle in the man’s jaw twitched. He didn’t respond, instead he turned on his heel and walked away. Adrina watched him whisper into one of his subordinate’s ears. The other man scowled but disappeared around a corner. Adrina hoped he was going to get supplies. Without them, the man would surely die.

And if he died, she would never see Anakin again.

0

Adrina closed her eyes and swallowed. She slowly lowered the bandage back onto the Jarrod’s side. Despite her best efforts, infection was setting in. The raiding party had returned with meagre supplies. They had scavenged a few bacta patches, but they were past expiration. Adrina used them anyway and they had helped seal the largest wound, but its anti-bacterial properties seemed to be minimally effective, as she feared. 

Adrina’s stomach audibly rumbled. Although they kept her supplied with water, they wouldn’t spare food on Jetii scum. She estimated that she had been there for almost four days and she had only been tossed scraps of fish and bread once. Her body ached from sleeping on the hard ground and although she had tended to her own injuries as best she could without any supplies, she had certainly seen better days. She had only been able to heal herself so much before her captors grew suspicious and angry. She dedicated attention as she could to discovering organizational weaknesses and figuring out a way to escape, but to little success. The rebels kept tight watch. Escape would be difficult.

Her thoughts drifted to Anakin. She couldn’t expect the Jedi to know that she was alive. Anakin likely thought she was dead – a thought that twisted her heart painfully. She had to get out alive. There was no other option. Her headache had eased only slightly and she learned she had a twisted ankle when she first stood to relieve herself. She worried most about the deep gash in her thigh. She had mustered enough energy to call on the Force to knit the skin together, but the injury extended far deeper than the skin. She would have a difficult escape indeed if she was not able to heal herself; she doubted anyone would think to rescue her, if they even realized she wasn’t among the dead.

“How is he doing?” 

Adrina looked at Cward with a forced smile. “His leg is healing nicely, although he will likely have a permanent limp. His head is also healing as expected.”

“And his abdomen?” Cward demanded. He was no fool. 

Adrina looked down at Jarrod. “He is not out of danger yet, but I think he will pull through.” She hoped he couldn’t see through her lie.

Cward growled and huffed out a threat that Adrina ignored before stalking away

In the absence of antibacterial ointments and medicine, Adrina knew she only had two viable options to save the man’s life. She could put Jarrod in a Healing Trance or she could, using the Force, remove each infected cell – one by one – until the infection was gone. She had only once successfully put a patient into a Healing Trance. She had never even witnessed the latter option, although she had read the methodology, and she wasn’t confident she could duplicate the results without a healing crystal.

Adrina knew the healing trance was her best option.

Adrina didn’t like her options; both carried risks in her state. If she wasn’t extremely cautious, she could end up doing permanent damage to Jarrod’s brain and nervous system while putting him under. But what choice did she have? If she did not, Jarrod would surely die. It would be better for him to die while she tried to save him. At least then there was a chance she would succeed and extend her own life that much longer.

It was the only choice.

Adrina slowly inched towards Jarrod, but her body vehemently protested. She collapsed on the ground. Sleep overwhelmed her.

0

“What are you doing?” Cward’s loud voice sounded from behind her. 

Adrina let her arms fall to her side and sighed. “The wound is infected,” Adrina said wearily. “I need to get rid of it. With no antibiotics, my treatment options are limited.”

“Yeah? What’s that you’re doing?” Harsh skepticism colored his voice.

Adrina grimaced. She had hoped to avoid this conversation. Mandalorians always had a knack for detecting a lie and being caught in a lie would be worse than the truth. “A healing trance. It will boost his body's natural ability to ward off infection. He’ll have a fighting chance.”

Cward jerked her away from Jarrod. “No. You will not use the Force.”

Adrina struggled to her feet. Her ankle protested under the weight. “Fine. Let him die. But don’t blame me when he does.” She doubled over, coughing, when Cward punched her stomach. 

“If he dies, you die.” Cward hissed in her ear.

“I’m trying to save him, you giant oaf.” Adrina glared at him. “But I have to use the Force to do that.”

Cward punched her again and she stumbled backwards. “No. Find another way.”

“There isn’t another bloody way! Don’t you think I’ve already tried that? Last I knew,  _ I _ was the healer, not you!”

Cward scowled, but Adrina wouldn’t back down. His eyes promised pain for her insolence. Cward squeezed her arm. “If you do  _ anything _ except change his bandages unless I give you the approval,” he threatened in a low tone, “You will beg for mercy before I finally end your miserable life.” 

Adrina’s eyes narrowed. Cward stalked away. She silently cursed his obstinance – it would damn Jarrod and herself to death. She settled back on the ground and extended her leg to take pressure off her ankle. 

Adrina tried to push the anger away; it wouldn’t help. She needed the group to lower their guard, to like her. A plan slowly began forming in her mind, but it was a long shot. Fifteen men usually occupied the cavern, but when they were on a raid they would only leave five behind. On her best days, she didn’t doubt that she could slip past five men, but with the way her ankle and head were acting, she wasn’t as confident. The raiding parties also left at unpredictable times. She would have only hours, likely minutes, to prepare. She would have to be prepared to seize the opportunity the moment it came, no hesitation. 

She needed a way to incapacitate the remaining men without expending precious energy. She had thought of a flash grenade or blaster – which she knew they had – but the armory boasted an excellent quadruple-authentication security system. Even if she managed to get Cward’s or Nord’s DNA, retinas, and fingerprints, she would still need their nine digit passcode. It was not an option that was likely to pan out. It also immediately alerted them to her escape; she preferred a subtler approach.

Escaping in the dark of the night when all but two guards were awake would be her best course of action. It had its own dangers, as she knew all too well, but it stood as her best option. Adrina disliked the notion of escaping with no water or food reserves, and especially no weapon, but she didn’t look for that to change. 

Adrina turned back to Jarrod, only to find his eyes open and staring at her. He had been sleeping less as his concussion healed, but the shock to his body from his other injuries still kept him sleeping the majority of the day. Adrina usually kept careful distance while he was awake, since Kara – who Adrina learned was his mistress – sat close to his side during those times.

“Hello,” Adrina said quietly. She reminded himself that he was still her patient. She was duty-bound to help him. Che’s words, four years old, echoed still -  _ “We would be derelict of duty if we refused patients in need of help.” _

“You are the Jetii keeping me alive.” Jarrod’s voice was hoarse from disuse, but the disdain was clear. “Cward should have let me die.”

Adrina arched an eyebrow. “Is that so? Well, you should be pleased with my medical report then. You have an infection and your body isn’t fighting it off. With no antibiotics of any kind, if Cward doesn’t allow me to use the Force to help you, you will die a fevered disgrace of a man. Does that sound more appealing?”

Jarrod growled, his face contorting in anger. Adrina was unmoved. 

“Here,” Kara muttered, appearing suddenly. A canvas bundle landed in Adrina’s lap. “Now fix him.” Kara bumped Adrina as she scooted around her to sit on the cot beside Jarrod. 

Adrina opened the canvas. Her heart began to beat faster as she stared down at the green herbs – four leaves with a lavender stripe down the middle of each leaf. She frowned. The plant looked familiar; she knew she had seen it before. Slowly, a memory whispered in the back of her mind. Adrina watched Kara stalk away and knew that the woman had made a mistake. 

Adrina remembered that their old neighbor had fancied themselves a botanist and had turned his apartment into a hothouse. Adrina had liked the old man and often played amongst the plants. She remembered her father arguing with him one day. Afterwards, her father forbade her to never visit the old man again. Hurt and confused, Adrina hadn’t understood why until he had sat her down and put two plants in front of her. One had four leaves with a lavender stripe down the middle of each leaf. The other was identical to the first, only the stripe was broken. Her father had explained to her that while the latter plant healed, the first one could make a grown man fall asleep and never wake up. 

No doubt Kara had thought she had found the healing plant, but instead had handed Adrina the answer to her prayers in abundance.

0

Adrina awoke to the changing of the guard at nearly midnight. Crawling closer to Jarrod’s cot, Adrina yawned. Her sleep had been fitful and brief. She glanced around; all but one guard was asleep, and the long guard was staring out into the tunnel, oblivious of everything behind him. Adrina carefully removed the bandage around his abdomen. The infection was slowly growing worse; it was obvious even in the darkness. His skin was hot under her hands and an odor was noticeable in close proximity.

Adrina settled on the floor beside Jarrod. Her palms were moist with sweat, but she wiped it away. Taking a deep breath, she framed Jarrod’s head with her hands. Closing her eyes, Adrina tried to ignore her own pain, hunger, and insecurities. She ignored the distractions around her. She felt the familiar tingle of the Force wash over her and she gently guided it towards Jarrod. She felt it envelop Jarrod in its soft glow. The echo of Master Che’s voice guided Adrina.

Opening her eyes, Adrina knew she had been successful. She wanted to cry with happiness. She wanted to put herself in a trance but she didn’t dare leave herself vulnerable. She needed to be alert in the hostile environment she had been thrust into.

Adrina was careful to bring Jarrod out of his trance periodically, afraid to leave him under for too long and arouse Cward’s suspicions. She continued placing him in a healing trance each night for two days; the treatment became easier with each attempt and Jarrod was showing signs of improvement. His body was starting to stave off the infection. Adrina knew her window of usefulness was closing; she would have to act more quickly than anticipated. 

Adrina’s opportunity came the next day. Cward was talking in hushed tones with Mol, who was cooking a large pot of stew. Gathering the bundle of Kara’s herbs, Adrina limped over, head carefully bowed. Creating a facade of humility took little effort in her exhausted state.

“Hey!” Cward shouted, grabbing her by the front of her shirt. Adrina’s heels lifted off the ground. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I need more herbs for Jarrod,” Adrina said. She held up a few of the herbs, her left hand clasping the remaining. She kept her eyes averted, waiting for Mol to look up from his pot. “They’re helping, but they’re almost gone.”

Adrina stumbled when Cward released her. 

“You know where these are, Mol?” Cward asked. Adrina seized her chance when Mol turned to answer. Quick as she could, she dropped an herb in the pot, relief washing over her when Mol continued to stir and the stem vanished into the depths.

“Sure do. Always thought them were weeds, though.”

“They’re not weeds,” Adrina interjected quickly. “Kara gave them to me. Ask her.” Cward and Mol glared at her. She lowered her eyes once more and retreated to her assigned place.

But she had accomplished her goal. All she had to do was wait for the herbs to work their magic. If her calculation was correct, the rebels who ate the stew would fall into a deep sleep, but the dose should be small enough they would awaken. She was fairly certain. She sat back against the cave wall, waiting.

“Cward!” The scout Nord’s voice echoed off the stone walls. Adrina turned to the entrance. Nord was emerging from the tunnel, a man walking a step behind.

“Jango, old friend!” Cward strode towards the newcomer with open arms and a beaming smile.

Adrina’s heart stopped beating. All color drained from her face.

“Well, I’m here. Say your piece.” The gravelly voice kickstarted Adrina’s heart. She knew that voice. But it was impossible! Her concussion must be worse than she had thought. Adrina pushed herself up onto trembling legs.

“You are a difficult man to track down,” Cward commented. “You’ve had a long journey. Come, food has been prepared.”

Adrina’s heart hammered in her chest. Surely her eyes were deceiving her – they had to be! She stared at the man as he walked closer, Cward leading the way. The man looked at her as he passed and his steps faltered. Their eyes locked and Adrina knew the truth. She would know those eyes anywhere.

“What is this?” There was a nearly imperceptible falter in his voice. Shame and embarrassment filled Adrina. She could only imagine how frightful she looked, covered in blood and grime. Goodness knows she probably reeked. He would never recognize her. But she stood frozen. After seventeen long years, all she could do was stare.

“Jetii doctor,” Cward said dismissively. “We’d planned on ransoming her, or maybe sending a message, but when my second was severely wounded, she proved useful in other ways.” Cward frowned when his companion continued to stare at her. Cward lightly punched his arm. “She’s nothing, Jango.”

“She’s a child,” he snapped. “Have you even looked at her?” His eyes met hers again. Hope swelled within her, spurring her to action.

“Buir!” Adrina cried. Unable to take it any longer, she launched herself towards him. 

Pain and blackness were all that met her.

0

Adrina slowly swam up from the dark abyss. Pain filled her head, blinding her to all else. Tears streamed down her cheeks as memories flooded back.

“Shh, shhh… You’re alright, Ka’rta.” Her father’s voice whispered words, so sweet and tender, that were so far away. They vanished when she reached for them. Adrina whimpered. The pain gradually receded to a bearable level.

A large hand gripped hers and she clung to it. “Don’t go away again, Buir. Stay with me,” Adrina pleaded. “Please don’t go away.” She was afraid to open her eyes, afraid that he would be gone when she did and she would be in that nightmare once again.

“Shhh. I’m right here, Ka’rta. You’ll never lose me again.” A rough hand caressed her forehead. “I’m right here.”

Adrina slowly opened her eyes. She began to cry anew. “It’s not a dream! You’re really here!”

He swept her into a tight hug. She buried her head in his chest, sobbing.

Her father was alive.

After all those years, her father had finally rescued her. She was there with him on his spaceship, just like she should have been when she was a child.

“How are you alive?” Adrina whispered. “They said you were dead. They found your body.”

Jango smoothed a strand of hair away from her face. “I could ask you the same thing. I held your body. There was...I held a service for you.”

Adrina shook her head. “That wasn’t me,” she said quietly. “Aralyn.”

Jango was silent for a long moment. Finally, he sighed. “All those wasted years….” He closed his eyes. “I knew that after...the explosion that everyone thought me dead. My heart may have continued beating, but I was as good as dead without you. So I gave it all up.”

Adrina blinked, then frowned. “No more bounty hunting?”

Jango shook his head. “I found legitimate work. The compensation is good, and it’s peaceful, which is all I wanted.” Groggy though she was, Adrina didn’t miss a glimmer of something behind his eyes.

“What is it?”

Her perception gave Jango pause. He smiled fondly, though, and gently squeezed her shoulder. “You never did miss a thing, did you?”

Adrina hitched a shoulder. “I’m concussed, not blind.”

Jango flashed her a brief, rueful smile, before looking away. His silence spoke for him.

“You want to know why I was accused of being a Jedi.”

Jango looked back at her. “Is it true? That you’ve become...”

Adrina closed her eyes, fresh pain ripping through her heart. “Buir…,” she whispered. Even though she had known her father would not have approved of her choice, she had never expected to defend her decision to him.

“How could you do this?” Jango’s quiet voice conveyed his hurt, anger, and confusion. She watched shutters close over his eyes and she knew she was losing him. Hot tears fell down her cheeks. Her head pounded and throat constricted. 

“It’s...” She struggled to find words. “You don’t understand, Buir.”

“No, I don’t.” His voice was sharper then and Adrina recoiled. 

Unexpected anger filled her. “I was alone and scared and you were dead. I asked every deep space pilot about you every day for three years  _ hoping _ that you had somehow lived, that you were out there still looking for me. Every day for three years I was told that you were gone. And still I had to survive. I was four when I was taken, Buir. I grew up a slave, away from Mandalore, away from everything you hold dear. How long could I cling to traditions that no longer had any meaning when I needed to survive? When I needed to take care of my baby brother?”

Jango drew back. “Baby brother?”

“I was adopted,” Adrina answered shortly. “A single mother and her young son.” She pushed herself into a more comfortable position. “Thirteen years passed. A Jedi comes and somehow manages to free Ani – my brother. Mom freed me. I could stay on Tatooine and face a miserable existence, or I could go with Ani and help him face a life he was not prepared for.” She boldly met her father’s eyes. “So, yes. I chose to become a Jedi. I chose to protect my brother. I chose to protect myself. And no matter what you think, Buir, I do  _ good things.  _ Anakin does  _ good things _ . I have seen evil, and it is not the Jedi, whatever their faults, whatever crimes they committed against Mandalore.”

“But I told you what the Jedi have done!” 

“Yes!” Adrina exclaimed. “You made it abundantly clear. But that all happened so many years ago. Living in the past doesn’t help the present – or the future. And that is what  _ I _ am concerned about.”

Heavy silence descended as father and daughter stared at each other. 

“Rest. You’re hurt.” Jango stood and strode away, leaving Adrina crying in the bed, wondering how her life could turn out so miserably in the moment she should be happiest.

How could she sleep now, knowing her father was there, alive, and angry with her? How could she close her eyes and pretend her every cell didn’t ache? But even as her heart and mind shouted and wept, her body’s utter exhaustion claimed dominance and she fell into a fitful sleep.

0

Adrina awoke alone. Fresh pain shot through her and tears came anew. Her sobs only made her head ache more. After a minute, she noticed a bowl of hot soup sitting next to the chair her father had once occupied. The scent curdled her stomach.

“Eat.” So her father was in the cockpit. Time had not abated his anger. Adrina’s eyes fluttered closed. She tried to stamp down her despair.

Nothing was as it should be. 

And Anakin would still think her dead. She didn’t dare ask her father to send a message to him. But, really, Adrina didn’t know what she should do at all. Despite her father’s fury, Adrina still respected the Jedi and found pleasure in her work. She, too, loved Anakin and even though their relationship had become somewhat strained in recent years he was still her brother and she wanted to be prominent in his life. But Adrina knew, in her heart, that if she disavowed the Jedi, her father would reclaim her in a moment’s breath.

The trouble was, could she turn away from Anakin? From the Jedi? From the home she had worked so hard to build for herself? From the work that gave her life meaning and purpose? Adrina chastised herself. Of course she could! This was her  _ buir _ ! How could she doubt for even a second what her choice should be? She had waited seventeen years for her buir to rescue her and here he was right in front of her and she wasn’t certain what to do! Ridiculous.

But she still felt an inexplicable anger towards her father. Anger that he was alive and hadn’t found her until she had fought for a home of her own. Anger that he hadn’t looked for her like she had searched for him. Anger that he hated her for what and who she loved and couldn’t see past his own long-harbored prejudices. And anger at herself, that she had given up the search after only three years. How could her life have been different if he had found her again on Tatooine? 

Adrina thought then of Anakin and how his life might have been different without her. She thought of Shmi. Obi-Wan. Master Che. Healer Gyra. Little Maelle, who wasn’t so little anymore. She thought of all the friends she had made, the family she had fought to make and wondered if maybe – just  _ maybe _ – her life had turned out alright despite its tragedies. She thought of who she had become and was continuing to become. She liked that person, a lot.

So how could her father turn away from her like that? How could he ask her to call goodness evil?

But through all her anger and hurt, Adrina still desperately wanted her father’s approval. How could she not? 

“I’m not hungry,” Adrina called back finally.

“Did the Jetti train you lie, too?” Jango snorted.

Adrina’s nostrils flared and she let her temper take control. She shoved the blanket away and struggled to her feet. Leaning heavily against the cool metal wall, Adrina determinedly marched towards the cockpit, pushing through the pain. “No,” Adrina snarled. “You did. I might not adhere to the Resol’nare, but I am still your daughter.” Jango stood and faced her. “You may hate the Jedi. You may hate my decision. You may even hate  _ me _ , but you cannot deny that I am your daughter.

“When you died – when I thought you died – I had nothing. My whole life I have struggled and struggled to survive. To protect myself. To hold on to what little family I could find. And when you died, I found a family in Shmi and Anakin Skywalker. I took their last name because I chose to be their family. When Shmi gave me the choice to go with Anakin to Coruscant, I didn’t want to. I didn’t want to leave my mother. I didn’t want to go to a place I knew you would abhor. But I needed to protect my little brother. Because he is family.

“I went to the Jedi, expecting the very worst. But do you know what I found, Buir? I found a people who above all else desire to protect the galaxy. Who strive to help anyone in need, from the lowest of people to the greatest. I found a people who are flawed, certainly, but sacrifice everything to do good. I found a people who would give me a chance at life, who would take the time to help me, train me to do something worthwhile. I found a people who I can be proud to call my family.”

Adrina’s voice broke, but the tide couldn’t be stemmed. “And everyday I thought about you. I thought about how angry you would be if you knew where I was. But everyday I thought, ‘But he would still love me. He would be proud of what I am doing. Because I am his daughter and he loves me and I am doing something good’,” A sob choked Adrina. She beat a hand on her chest. “And of all the pain I have endured, your rejection hurts the most.” 

Through it all, Jango met Adrina’s eyes with stony silence. And when she finished, he did not speak.

“You’re not my daughter any more.”

And with that, Adrina’s legs collapsed with her world.

0

Tears Adrina wearied of shedding prickled the back of her eyes. She watched the landing ramp ascend as soon as she had disembarked. Her father wasted no time in flying away. She watched the ship disappear into the horizon, taking half of her heart with it. 

Seeing the traffic control droid’s irritated gestures, Adrina hobbled towards the waiting platform. She wondered how, with no money, identification, or comlink, she would get to the Jedi Temple, halfway across the planet. Walking, there was no way she would make it before dark, even if her leg and head were in better shape. “Excuse me,” Adrina tried to smile politely at the nearby droid. “Could I borrow a comlink?”

The droid gestured brusquely to a sign over his shoulder. Adrina sighed. No money, no comlink. She nodded and said no more. Adrina settled on the nearest bench and worked out her options, scant and unpleasant as they were.

“Adrina!” 

She looked up with a frown, certain her muddled mind was manifesting her desire. But the figure that barreled into her and held her tightly couldn’t be a trick of her mind.

“We thought you were dead,” Anakin whispered into her ear.

“Anakin?” Adrina couldn’t believe it. “You’re really here...” Perhaps the Force was with her, after all. “How are you here?” 

“Master Obi-Wan is teaching me how to fly in Coruscant and we were flying over there and I just knew we had to land here!” Anakin pulled away with a beaming smile that turned to a puzzled frown. Just over Anakin’s shoulder, Adrina noticed Obi-Wan silently watching over them. He studied her with concern. “How are  _ you _ here? Master Yoda said that there was an explosion and you were taken.”

Adrina licked her lips. She knew she wouldn’t like the answer to the whispered question on her tongue. “Were there any other survivors?” 

“No,” Obi-Wan said, stepping forward. “The Council waited for a ransom or some type of demand from the rebels, but nothing came. We...” he glanced at Anakin. “Feared the worst. But I think explanations must wait. We need to get you to the Halls of Healing. I’ll notify the Council they can call off the search.”

Adrina let out a soft gasp. “They...they were searching for me?”

Anakin frowned. “Of course we were!” Anakin helped her to her feet and together they walked to the speeder waiting nearby. 

Adrina’s throat constricted painfully. “I’m so glad you’re here,” she managed.

“I’ll pilot,” Obi-Wan told Anakin quietly. “You stay with your sister.”

Realization struck Adrina hard. She gasped. “Obi-Wan!” 

He twisted slightly in his seat.

“I didn’t have a chance to talk to Duchess Satine!” She leaned towards him earnestly. “But I’ll make it right, don’t worry. Once we get to the Temple, I’ll contact her right away. I will. I’ll contact her right away and tell her you said ‘hello’. I’ll make it rig...”

Obi-Wan silenced her with a hand on her arm and a gentle smile. “It’s alright, Adrina. That’s not necessary at all.”

“But it  _ is _ ,” Adrina insisted. “I promised you!”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “Right now, we need to concentrate on getting you back to the Temple. Everything else can wait.”

“He’s right,” Anakin chimed in. “You don’t look so good.”

“I’m fine!” Adrina smiled broadly, too brightly. “I’m fine.” Her protestations went unheard and unbelieved. 

Amazed eyes and murmured well-wishes and thankfulness followed Adrina to the Halls of Healing. She received a steady stream of visitors, each expressing sincere concern for her well-being and genuine happiness for her safe return. It was enough to threaten fresh tears.

But Adrina had no more tears to cry.

Yet from the ashes of her life, Adrina found she truly had a home to call her own.


	13. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, infants don't care if you have time to write. I truly haven't abandoned this. I've got a few more chapters already written, but I delayed posting while I make certain I'm happy with how they're written while I continue to write further into the Clone Wars. I have a pretty good idea of what I want to happen when. Actually getting it written, however, has proved more difficult. Definitely looking forward to getting more than three or four hours of sleep at night....whenever that will be....

**Book Two**

Chapter One

Ten years. Ten years had passed since Adrina had watched Tatooine fade into nothing and she had been thrown headlong into the world of Jedi and powers of which she knew little. It had been ten years since little Ani donned the Jedi garb and she a technician’s robes. Little Ani wasn’t little any more; he was nearly twenty. And while he still wore robes befitting a Jedi Apprentice, she – with no small controversy – donned the robes of a Jedi Healer the month prior, a rank Master Windu forbade her from attaining. She smirked when she remembered the quartermaster’s puzzled expression when she requested her white tunic, trousers, and skirt, and dark blue undertunic.

Time changed things, though. Many things in life were uncertain, but time would always march on.

If only her father could be proud of everything she had accomplished. Adrina closed her eyes. No, her father would not be proud. Jango Fett loathed the Jedi and even his beloved daughter could not purge that hatred from his veins. He’d washed his hands of her six years before and Adrina doubted she would ever see or hear from him again. It was not the Mandalorian way.

“That was….” Maelle searched for the word as they removed their surgery scrubs, breaking Adrina out of her reverie, “Incredible.”

“It’s always a heavy reminder to me,” Adrina said quietly. “As strong as we are, our bodies are delicate.”

Maelle gasped suddenly. Adrina raised an eyebrow. “Oh, I...” Maelle blushed. “There was talk – at the Temple, I mean, not here of course because that would be absurd, you know – but I heard that Master Kenobi and your brother – Anakin, I mean, I’m sorry – are supposed to be returning from Ansion today and, well, I know you like to be there because they-” Maelle cringed and muttered an apology under her breath.

Adrina laughed softly. “It’s alright, Maelle. It’s not a secret that I prefer to tend to them myself when they come home. Master Che has been kind enough to indulge me.” Adrina smiled at the young woman. “You did well in there, Maelle. I’ll talk to Master Che and have you come with me more often. We can use more skilled assistants.”

Maelle blushed. Vyn Kordes, head of pathology, stepped out and began keeping step with Adrina, silencing Maelle. The blonde glanced at Adrina.

“Doctor Kordes,” Adrina said evenly. She refused to spare him a glance. Looping her arm through Maelle, she continued on her way.

“You’re looking as lovely as ever, Adrina.” He flashed her a toothy smile.

“Unless you have a medical file to discuss, I must ask you to leave. Technician Amon and I are in the midst of a private conversation.”

His brow furrowed. “You’re always busy.”

“There is always much to be done.” 

Maelle smothered a chuckle at Adrina’s dry tone. 

Kordes frowned. He grabbed Adrina’s wrist. “After everything this Medical Center has done for the Jedi, I think that-”

Adrina halted with a sigh. She wrenched her arm free. She turned to Kordes. Voice calm and pleasant, Adrina said, “If you have a complaint about my, or any Jedi’s, behavior, I encourage you to take it up with my superior, Master Vokara Che. And if she cannot resolve it to your satisfaction, I’m sure that Master Yoda will be happy to be of assistance. But before you decide to voice your contentions,” Adrina smiled prettily and tilted her head, “I encourage you to remember who it is that works here, free of charge. Remember who receives the cases this hospital deems beyond their power. Remember who exactly benefits the most from this arrangement. And, Doctor Kordes, you will address me as Healer Skywalker and you will refrain from touching me. Our relationship is, and always will be, professional. Correct your behavior.  _ I _ will be approaching your supervisor on the grounds of repeated sexual harassment. Have I made myself clear?”

Vyn Kordes scowled, but nodded. Adrina smiled, wished him a good day, and continued on her original path.

“So,” Adrina said cheerfully. She smiled at Maelle, who still wore a troubled expression. “I know a great diner over in CoCo Town. Care for a treat? We should have some time before we are needed at the Temple.”

“I don’t know, I...” Maelle bit her lip and frowned deeper. “He was flirting with you. Then he… Has he… Is he always like that?”

Adrina sighed and shook her head. “Most of the staff here are wonderful. Brusque, perhaps, sometimes lacking in civility, but manners are far less important than medical skill. I think you would agree with that.” 

Maelle nodded.

“But,” Adrina continued. “Some people take incivility where it should never go. No amount of medical skill can compensate for  _ that _ . I think you would also agree with that.”

Tentatively, Maelle nodded again.

“His behavior is usually limited to flirtatious comments.” She pinned Maelle with her eyes. “I will be contacting his supervisor today when he comes on shift, as should you, if ever you are in this position. I have overlooked his comments in the past, but he is growing bolder.”

“Are you afraid?” Maelle whispered. “I would have been afraid.”

Adrina smiled. “No, I’m not afraid of him. I’ve dealt with far worse than what he did back there. But he won’t stop with me and I  _ am _ afraid for those victims.” 

Maelle nibbled on her lip. After a moment, she said, “Healer Adrina, can I ask you… Can I ask you a question?”

“Always,”

“Have you...” Maelle frowned. “You didn’t grow up in the Temple.”

Adrina glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. “I did not.”

“And the Jedi forbid attachment. Have you ever considered… Is that mandate...difficult for you?”

Adrina smiled gently. “Are you asking if I’ve ever considered leaving the Jedi because I found a beau?”

“I suppose so.”

“No, I haven’t,” Adrina answered honestly. “Why do you ask? Are you reconsidering your oath?”

“No! No,” Maelle blurted. “It’s just that I have heard that romantic relationships are important to women, but the Code is very clear.”

Adrina laughed quietly. She watched a Bith couple pass and considered her words carefully. In accordance with her promise to Mace Windu, she had always endeavored to keep any contrary opinions to herself, although she had once shared her view on attachments to Obi-Wan and later with Anakin when she felt his mind needed to be soothed more than he needed a dogmatic recitation.

Finally, she said, “They are important to more than just women, and even Jedi raised in the Temple struggle at times. It’s natural. We cannot help but form attachments.”

Maelle’s eyes widened. “Healer Adrina!”

Adrina chuckled at Maelle’s scandalized expression. “I know. The Jedi Code forbids attachments. I caution you, instead, to be mindful of your emotions. Why do the Jedi forbid attachment, Maelle?”

“Well, they...” Maelle blinked. “The Dark Side.”

Adrina shrugged. “In part to allow us greeter freedom in going where we are needed, less to hold us in one place. But mainly, in essence, the Dark Side. You know what Master Yoda always says about fear.” They shared a smile. Adrina’s quickly faded. “And, Maelle,  _ nothing _ hurts worse… No pain compares to the pain of losing someone you love. And in that moment, controlling your emotions, your behavior, is more difficult than you can imagine. And if you were trained in the Jedi arts…. We have a great power, Maelle. And that power is something we must always seek to control.” Adrina sighed. She shook her head and closed her eyes. “The difficulty is not in having the attachment; it is in losing it, in what we will do to keep it.”

Maelle licked her lips. “So the Council is trying to protect us.”

“Yes, I suppose they are, in their way.”

The younger woman paused. “But you said to not condemn attachments.”

“I’m encouraging caution, emotional maturity, and awareness.”

Maelle blinked.

“Compassion is encouraged, yes? And that is a form of love, wouldn’t you agree?”

Maelle nodded.

“So why would the Code condemn attachment, yet encourage compassion?” Adrina tilted her head.

Maelle bit her lip. Her brow furrowed as she searched for the words. “Compassion does not… Compassion does not involve... possession.” She brightened as she hit upon what she wanted to convey. “Possession is like an imitation of love and involves fear and jealousy, emotions that can lead us to the Dark Side.”

“Fear and jealousy can tempt us down paths no person, Jedi or not, has any business going down,” Adrina said. “Attachments do not necessitate possessiveness; this is why I encourage caution and emotional maturity. Life is full of uncertainty. There is weakness in all of us; it is only in denying and despising it that we succumb to it. If we lived in constant fear of losing someone we care about, what kind of life would we have? Try to imagine it, Maelle.” Anakin’s face briefly flitted through her mind.  The younger woman thought for a long moment. A shadow crossed her face. “Such a miserable existence,” she whispered.

“It is,” Adrina agreed. “Just remember that compassion is required in our occupation. A healer without compassion is no healer at all. Maelle, are you alright? You’ve gone so pa...” Adrina trailed off. She followed Maelle’s horror-struck gaze to the holonews across the street. Her heart plummeted.

“Senator Amidala was assassinated,” Maelle whispered. She turned to Adrina. “We were in surgery. Who could do such a thing?”

“Many people, unfortunately,” Adrina stated grimly. “She has made many enemies during her time in the Senate, especially of late.”

“How horrible.” Maelle shuddered.

Adrina placed a hand on Maelle’s shoulder. “Come. We should return. I’ll treat you to Dex’s fine cooking at another time.”

Adrina grieved the loss of Padmé Amidala. Although she had not seen the woman in ten years and they would not always agree on political matters, Adrina respected Padmé as perhaps the only honest politician in the Senate. Doubtless the person behind the attack sought to silence the leader of the opposition to the Military Creation Act. A senator murdered, returning to vote on a hotly contested issue? It was the most likely cause and perhaps – Adrina worried – the start of something much bigger.

And Anakin – oh, Anakin, Adrina sighed. The news would hit him hardest of all. Ten years had not been sufficient enough time to purge her from his dreams.

A quick survey of the logs indicated that Obi-Wan and Anakin had not arrived at the Infirmary. Perhaps they had not yet arrived back; Obi-Wan usually ensured they appeared for the routine check-ups promptly. Unlike the earlier events of the day, Adrina and Maelle’s shift in the infirmary passed uneventfully, assisting only minor injuries.

Later in the evening, as she prepared for bed, Adrina’s comlink chirped. She sighed and answered.

“What’s got you sounding so gloomy?” Anakin’s cheery voice crackled over the link.

Adrina chuckled. “Sleepy, not gloomy. It’s late.”

“Is it? I hadn’t noticed.”

“Are you back at the Temple?” Surely he hadn’t heard the news; he sounded in too good of spirits.

“Not at the moment. I’m at the Senate Apartment Complex.”

Adrina frowned. “The Sen… Why?” 

“Protecting Padmé. Someone tried to kill her this morning.” So it was a decoy that perished, not Padmé. The poor woman’s family...

“Oh.” Sounding far too pleased at the assignment, Adrina wondered how that would go, especially knowing the assassin was still at large. Although Anakin had made improvement over the years, Anakin continued to struggle controlling his emotions. “Be careful. Remind Obi-Wan of that, too. We don’t need a repeat of the Gundark incident.”

Anakin chuckled. “Alright, Rina. I will. We won’t get a scratch.”

She cut the link with a frown. There was no way this was going to end well.

0

A shadow lurked in the recesses of Adrina’s mind. She first noticed its presence the morning of the attempted assassination of Senator Amidala and it continued to grow, bit by bit. Adrina’s comlink remained silent through breakfast and into the afternoon. The absence of an update from Anakin surprised her, but she supposed the assignment must keep him occupied; his silence shouldn’t be a cause for alarm. Still, it niggled at her.

There was nothing to be done about the shadow in her mind or Anakin’s silence, Adrina reminded herself. Neither were things she had any control over and dwelling on impossibilities gave no benefit. 

“Adrina, I was hoping to see you.” She halted on her path to the Archives at Obi-Wan’s relieved voice. She turned with a slight smile that dimmed when she noticed he was alone.

She rallied her spirits. “How goes the assignment?” 

Obi-Wan crossed his arms with a sigh. “The Council felt it best that Senator Amidala be relocated to safety. They tasked Anakin with her direct protection.”

Adrina blinked. “Oh dear.”

“Yes, exactly.” Obi-Wan shook his head. “He is far too excited about the mission.”

“We both know why,” Adrina said quietly. “I know the Council is wise, but surely they are not blind to his emotions. Being thrust together like this is...”

“Precisely.” Obi-Wan raked a hand through his hair. “We must hope that the Senator has some sense about her. Still, I don’t like the idea of them being off-world together.”

Adrina nodded slowly. Padmé was indeed a sensible woman, but their circumstances bred intimacy. Many a torrid romance holobook began under these very circumstances.“What is your task, then, while Anakin is...away?” Adrina said instead.

“Track down those behind the attack.” Obi-Wan gestured down the hall. “I’m on my way to the Archives now to follow up on a lead. Walk with me? It has been too long, my friend.”

“I was actually on my way there myself,” Adrina smiled. “I’ll be leaving this evening to an outlying colony to train their doctors and assist in the first wave of inoculations. We’ll be there for a week and I just need to brush up on the planet.” She looked at him curiously as they walked slowly to the Lift. “What information brings you to the Archives?”

“This.” Obi-Wan produced a small piece of metal from his pouch.

Adrina blinked. “May I?” He placed it gently in her outstretched hand. She moved closer to a nearby window to inspect the object in better light. 

“Do you recognize it?” Obi-Wan noticed her furrowed brow.

“Where did you get this?” She asked softly, continuing her inspection.

“There was another attempt on Amidala’s life last night. Anakin and I pursued the bounty hunter, but she was shot and killed with that before she revealed the name of the bounty hunter who hired her.”

Adrina looked up with a deeper frown. “A bounty hunter hired another bounty hunter?”

“So it appears.”

A shiver ran down Adrina’s spine. What had Anakin gotten himself into? “I’ve seen one of these before, once. It’s a Kamino Saberdart.” She handed the weapon back to Obi-Wan.

“Kamino? I’m not familiar.” Obi-Wan said.

“No,” Adrina shook her head. “Most in the Core wouldn’t be; it’s past the Outer Rim. They’re south of the Rishi Maze by about twelve parsecs, and they keep to themselves. They’re the best cloners in the galaxy, or so I’ve heard. I’ve never met them myself, but their reputation precedes them.”

Obi-Wan studied the dart for a moment before he put it back in his pouch. “Are they friendly?”

Adrina shrugged. “Like most people in that part of the galaxy, they’re nice enough if you have enough coin.” She pursed her lips. “It  _ is _ an odd choice, though.”

“What, the dart?” Obi-Wan studied her. “How so?”

“Well, saberdarts are somewhat popular among bounty hunters, but not this one. It’s highly toxic, yes, but also rare and expensive. Not many would have access to them. Like I said, the Kaminoans keep to themselves.” Adrina pinned Obi-Wan with a steely gaze. “This bounty hunter you’re tracking wasn’t taking any chances and I’d say they’re very connected. They hired someone to do the dirty work, yet remained close enough to monitor. Whatever is going on, you and Anakin need to be extremely careful. I cannot stress enough how dangerous they are, or their employers.”

Obi-Wan touched her arm briefly and smiled. “Thank you, Adrina. You’ve been very helpful.” They resumed their walk in unspoken agreement. “May I ask you another question, Adrina?”

Adrina smiled. “Of course you can, Obi-Wan.” She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. “You know I may not answer, but you can always ask.”

“Do you know of any Mandalorian bounty hunters?”

The question punched the air from Adrina’s lungs. She stumbled and hastened to cover her surprise. “I knew of one, years ago,” Adrina finally managed. “But he retired more than ten years ago, as far as I know. Why?”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “I saw the man that killed the bounty hunter we had tracked. He was wearing full body armor that reminded me very strongly of traditional Mandalorian armor.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Adrina whispered. “The only one I know of is retired.” She gave Obi-Wan a weak smile. “I’m sorry; I wish I could be more helpful.”

Obi-Wan smiled. “You’ve been extremely helpful, Adrina, and I thank you. I believe a visit to Kamino is in order.”

Doubt niggled at Adrina, but she shoved it aside. Surely her father had not been the only Mandalorian to make a living hunting bounties. Besides, she had no reason to believe her father had ever visited Kamino and he was retired, anyway. No, Obi-Wan wasn’t hunting her father; it wasn’t possible. She exhaled a satisfied breath.

Obi-Wan’s prey simply had to be someone else entirely.


	14. Chapter Two

Adrina gave the young child a smile as she shooed him away. She washed her hands, laughing to herself. Children were so precious and innocent. With a small fleeting smile, Adrina wondered what it would have been like to have a child of her own running about. She pushed the thought out of her mind. There was no use pining over what would never – could never – happen.

“Any more patients waiting?” Adrina called out.

Maelle stuck her head into the clinic’s examination room. “No, that sweet little boy was the last of them. More will come tomorrow.”

Adrina nodded. “Undoubtedly.” The latest expedition to Nak Shimor was going smoothly, but was busy as expected. The latest illness terrorizing the population was nasty, but the MedCorps group had arrived in enough time to head off the worst, it seemed. Still, they had their work cut out for them.

Adrina turned to face the younger healer. “So, tell me, Assistant Amon. What is our next step?”

Maelle’s eyes widened at the test. She hesitated. Maelle looked away, unnerved by Adrina’s direct and unwavering gaze. “I.. We… The instruments.”

“What about the instruments?” Adrina tilted her head. “Should we throw them out? Set them on fire?”

“No!” Maelle squeaked. Adrina waited. Maelle took a deep breath. “They need to be cleaned. Everything should be prepared and ready for the next patients.”

Adrina smiled. “Very good, Maelle. That is exactly right.” 

The eighteen year old exhaled a sigh of relief and moved to help Adrina with the task.

Adrina gasped suddenly, grasping her chest. She staggered into the cold exam table, dark spots blurring her vision. Anakin was in terrible pain. Tears welled in her eyes. Anger, so much anger. Her heart was close to bursting. Something terrible had happened. She hoped nothing had happened to Padmé. Anakin would never forgive himself. Surely Obi-Wan was safe….

Maelle was at her side in an instant. “Adrina, are you alright? What’s wrong?” Vaguely, Adrina sensed Maelle reaching out with the Force, trying to find the cause of Adrina’s distress where medical technology failed to deliver results.

“I’m alright.” Adrina gasped out. “It’s not me that’s hurt.”

Maelle frowned, but didn’t contradict her supervisor.

Adrina grasped Maelle’s arm tightly and focused on taking deep, even breaths. Slowly, the pain in her chest faded to a dull ache.

“What happened?” Maelle was frightened; Adrina could hear it in her voice. She regretted startling Maelle. 

Adrina sighed. “There was...a disturbance in the Force.” She disliked the phrase, but it best communicated what Maelle needed to know. “I’m alright.” She stood with a wobbly smile. “We must get back to work. Blef should be back from the outpost soon, and we can’t let him think we’re useless without him. He’ll be insufferable.”

Maelle nodded, but watched Adrina carefully the rest of the evening.

Three days later, Adrina received a message from Coruscant. It was from Mace Windu. Curious, she sat down at the desk and played the message.  _ “An army has been assembled for the Republic and is en route to Geonosis.”  _ Windu began without preamble. Adrina’s blood chilled. _ “There is a large Separatist force amassed there. Take your group of healers and meet us at Geonosis. I have sent you the coordinates. Be prepared for anything. May the Force be with you.” _

Adrina sat back in her chair, stunned. So war had come at last. She supposed war was inevitable. It always seemed inevitable. And she was to bring her small band of healers to the battle. Adrina knew her ship’s inventory well – and it would not be sufficient in the least, not for a full-scale battle – and she knew the MedCorps. She worried they would not be prepared for the casualties that awaited them. And how had the Republic assembled an army overnight?

The healers on Nak Shimor understood the need for the Jedi to leave, though they were reluctant to see them go. Adrina knew that her band wasn’t strictly needed, that the Shimorians were capable of handling everything without aid, but she wished they weren’t being called away all the same.

Looking at the familiar faces around her, Adrina worried for her group. The mission to Nak Shimor was not meant to be high risk and as such only she and Blef were experienced. The two technicians and Maelle had never seen the horror of a battlefield or heard the blood-curdling screams of the dying. They had never been asked to run through laser fire to provide aid to those who needed it most. But if war was upon them, Adrina knew this would not be their last scene of battle.

“Are you ready?” Blef asked with a grim smile as he walked up the boarding ramp.

Adrina nodded. 

Mid-way through the flight, Adrina left the cockpit and helped the other healers prepare the limited supplies in anticipation of a battle. They all hoped that more supplies were brought. Blef appeared suddenly, a somber expression on his face. 

They had arrived.

They could hear the explosions from the atmosphere.

0

Adrina was the first to step off the ship, her lightsaber in hand. The battle was going strong, and it was obvious that the medical droids needed aid. Adrina jumped right in and began helping where she was needed. She wondered, briefly, how the Republic had managed to amass such a large and coordinated force, but the chaos prohibited further contemplation. Time became a blur of brutal surgeries and hurried healing trances. Adrina’s heart tore apart, witnessing the injuries with which the soldiers were entering the Republic Medical Surgical Unit. She could only be bitterly thankful this was not her first experience with battlefield medicine.

The first lull allowed Adrina to pause and catch her breath. As she always did in these situations, Adrina took the opportunity to smile at her nearest patient. Her smile faltered when she, for the first time,  _ saw _ who she was treating. “Buir?” Adrina whispered, chocolate eyes wide. “What are you doing here?” It couldn’t be. It wasn’t possible!

The man shook his head calmly. “Sorry, ma’am. I’m CC-4477.”

Adrina blinked. “Is that your name?” Adrina asked hesitantly.

The man tilted his head ever so slightly, just as Adrina remembered her father doing when he was puzzled. “It is my insignia.”

Dread pooled in Adrina’s stomach. Steeling herself, Adrina cautiously looked around her. Darkness blurred the edges of her vision and she gripped the bed to maintain balance. She saw her father in every patient, as far as she could see. She blinked once, twice, three times. She shook her head. No, her eyesight was not failing her. The Republic had, somehow, procured a clone army and her father was the template. He had to have been - how else could every single man as far as her eyes could see be an exact copy of her father? But why? Who had commissioned it? 

Adrina shook the faintness from her head and nausea from her stomach, forcing her attention back to the trooper. She took a fortifying breath. “Do you have a  _ name _ ?” Adrina pressed. 

Her question visibly surprised CC-4477. He answered almost immediately. The undercurrent of curiosity gave her hope. “My brothers call me Thire.”

“May I call you Thire?”

“As you wish.” 

Adrina nodded and took a deep breath. At least her father’s personality hadn’t been directly replicated, as well. “Well, Thire,” Adrina adopted her best soothing tone and prayed no one could see how rattled she was. “You’re going to be just fine. You’ll probably be sore for a few days and you should definitely avoid putting all of your weight on that leg, but you’ll be one hundred percent in two days or so.” 

Thire thanked her sincerely again and hobbled away to see to his men. Adrina took another steadying breath as she watched him move between cots. Her heart hammered and her throat constricted. She shoved the tears away with a large exhale. There were other patients that needed tending. Her pain and heartbreak was nothing compared to their suffering. 

And so Adrina moved from patient to patient, doing her best to not let their face haunt her.

Adrina didn’t know how much time had elapsed when she suddenly found herself planted in front of an obviously injured Obi-Wan Kenobi. She inhaled sharply, a chill stealing over her heart. Her chest tightened uncomfortably.

Adrina’s keen eyes surveyed Obi-Wan's body. He had received two wounds that looked suspiciously as if they were inflicted by a lightsaber. The first was on his left shoulder and the other was on his left leg, just above his knee cap. Adrina looked at him sharply, noticing instantly that the wounds were deep. It was a wonder to Adrina that he wasn’t in shock yet.

The healer moved quickly, hastily inspecting the wounds and applying bacta patches with a grim expression. “I don’t know how you got these,” Adrina muttered as she worked quickly. “But you need to get your behind to Coruscant or some other place that is better equipped than this RMSU is here. We’re all but out of supplies. There’s a transport leaving for Coruscant in five minutes, and you’re going to be on it.” 

Obi-Wan knew better than to argue with her, and, besides, he didn’t have any strength left with which to argue.

“Where’s Anakin?” Adrina asked, a small amount of fear creeping into her voice as she half-carried him to the transport. All hovercraft were being used to transport patients in more critical conditions. “He’s normally right beside you.”

Obi-Wan didn't respond immediately. Adrina glanced at their feet to make sure they wouldn’t stumble over anything as they stepped into the transport, almost full of critically wounded soldiers. 

“What’s  _ happened _ to him? What’s happened to  _ you _ ?” Adrina pressed, searching Obi-Wan’s face as he laid down on a bunk.

“We...we followed Count Dooku.” Obi-Wan finally said, sighing heavily. “He was a...powerful opponent. More powerful than we realized. Anakin… he saved my life.” Adrina became progressively paler with each word. She had the feeling, however, that there was something Obi-Wan was not telling her. He sighed again. “Adrina, Anakin is on his way to Coruscant already. He lost most of his right arm.” 

Adrina sank heavily to the floor. Her head in her hands. Her heart couldn’t take any more.

0

Adrina stood gazing out the window in the Jedi Temple Infirmary, arms crossed over her chest. All of the beds were full and still more were needed. The air was thick with the smell of blood, dust and cleaning solution. All of the patients were in a healing trance and Adrina paused to catch her breath.

From the report she had received, the battle was over, the Separatists in a full retreat. The clone army had saved the Republic from a most certain defeat. Adrina wondered where they were putting the army. She had not been informed of the location, but she was determined that she would know as soon as she found someone with that knowledge. 

Trying to clear her thoughts, Adrina moved Anakin’s bed. He lay terribly still, resting peacefully in his healing trance. She lightly brushed her fingers over the cool metal of Anakin’s new arm. She swallowed hard, pained. She had seen horrible things, had endured the unspeakable, in her life, but never had anything so serious befallen Anakin. Her little brother… She had heard from Yoda how fierce a swordsman Count Dooku was, and her little brother had - to no one’s surprise - rushed headlong at him, regardless of Obi-Wan’s diligent and wise instructions. 

Adrina was grateful neither man’s injuries were more severe.

Adrina shifted her gaze to Obi-Wan, laying in the bed adjacent his apprentice. The expression on his lightly tanned face was utterly peaceful, and it seemed to give a more youthful feel to him. Beneath his beard, Adrina could see the same compassionate and thoughtful padawan who had lent her his cloak on the ship to Naboo all those years ago. She smiled softly. She remembered when Obi-Wan first grew his beard, thinking it was the silliest thing he could do. Now, though, Adrina thought with a tilt of her head, the beard made him look quite handsome indeed. The shocking thought jarred Adrina. She shook the ridiculous notion from her head. She must be quite tired indeed for such nonsense to manifest itself.

Friends… Adrina sighed. She surveyed the Infirmary again. Her family lay in each bed. How many would survive the war, she wondered morosely. The Jedi were sure to be on the frontlines, death’s beloved playground.

But the time for reverie had ended. There was much work to be done. Briskly brushing invisible dirt from her skirt, Adrina began taking Obi-Wan’s vitals and notating his chart. According to Neema’s note, Obi-Wan was due to emerge from his healing trance. “No point in delaying,” Adrina whispered to herself and brought him out.

Obi-Wan emitted a small moan as he came into full consciousness. “Where am I?” Obi-Wan murmured groggily. 

Adrina moved back to his side and gently touched his hand for reassurance. “You’re in the Infirmary at the Temple,” Adrina said quietly before reaching for the glass of water the med droid had brought over. “You’re safe.” 

Obi-Wan blinked and tried to sit up slowly, Adrina slipped her right arm under his back and assisted his movements. She watched as he gazed in stunned silence over the Infirmary. “So many,” Obi-Wan murmured, his sadness mirroring her own.

Adrina followed his gaze. She squared her shoulders. It was not the time or place for such grim thoughts. “How are you feeling, Obi-Wan?” 

Obi-Wan swallowed hard. “Groggy, but better than before.” 

Adrina nodded, looking over him critically. She inspected his shoulder pleased that it had healed itself quite nicely. 

“What is the verdict?” 

Adrina glanced up before moving on to his leg. “About the battle, or about your wounds?” 

Obi-Wan paused. “Both.” 

“Well, you will be pleased to know that you have healed quite nicely. Do try to keep yourself out of the Infirmary, however,” Adrina informed. “As you can see, we’re quite full up in here.” She drew quiet. Obi-Wan looked at her curiously.

“And the battle?”

Adrina pursed her lips. “It was declared a victory for the Republic.” She did not offer any more information, knowing that the questions she wanted answers to were best not to be asked at present. Obi-Wan understood her tone enough to know that she did not want the issue pushed.

“Good,” Obi-Wan murmured. Adrina looked up sharply at that, her face characteristically blank. 

“You should be ready for discharge soon. I want to keep you here for another hour for observation, but you seem to be healing well, Master Kenobi.”

And then Obi-Wan knew he was in deep trouble. “Is it alright if I sit up?” Adrina pursed her lips, but gave him a curt nod.

Obi-Wan hesitantly threw his legs over the side of the bed. Adrina watched nearby, ready to help if need be, but Obi-Wan had the feeling that she was upset about something. He just could not figure out what he had done, or said, that would affect her thus. 

“How is Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked gently, not wishing to upset her further. He noticed her shoulders droop ever so slightly.

“He is stable and should make a full recovery,” Adrina said, notating Obi-Wan’s chart. “His body seems to be accepting the prosthetic well.” 

Obi-Wan nodded, thankful. “He saved my life. Again,” Obi-Wan mused, staring at Anakin’s new arm. 

Adrina regarded him carefully. “If you blame yourself for what happened to his arm, you are an idiot,” Adrina crossed arms. Obi-Wan winced. “Dooku is very skilled. You were already battle-weary, and Anakin is rash, impulsive, and not as skilled as he thinks he is. It could have happened to anyone, so stop being an idiot.”

Obi-Wan didn’t say anything for a moment. Her sincerity, as always, rang clear. He knew she was right, but it didn’t help his guilt. “Thank you, Adrina,” Obi-Wan murmured. 

Adrina looked at him for a moment. “If you are up to it, I have questions about this new army; I find it more than coincidental that Master Yoda arrived on Geonosis with a clone army just after you visit Kamino.”

“Ah, yes,” Obi-Wan adjusted the pillow propping him up. “I wanted to ask you, do you know a man called...”

“Healer Skywalker!” The frantic hiss interrupted Obi-Wan’s question. Adrina’s head snapped around. “You’re needed outside the Infirmary immediately.”

Adrina frowned at the young Technician. “What happened, Thorem?”

“It’s Senator Amidala,” Thorem Byers said, careful to keep his wavering voice hushed. Glancing at Anakin, eyes making knowing contact with Obi-Wan, Adrina sighed and moved towards the door. “She arrived a few minutes ago, demanding to see Anakin Skywalker. Gale and me, we intercepted her as we were coming on shift, but she’s creating such a ruckus and she’s threatening to file an official complaint.”

Yes, Adrina could just imagine the scene. “Don’t worry, Thorem. You and Gale did just as you should. I daresay you aren’t responsible for a grown woman’s unseemly behavior. I’ll handle it. Inform Master Che and then go about your duties.”

Thorem’s shoulders dropped. “Oh, thank you, Healer Skywalker. Thank you.”

The thick metal doors muffled the noise of Padmé’s vehemence, but couldn’t block it entirely. “I am Senator Amidala; you  _ will _ let me through. I demand you let me through at once!” The woman’s protests grew louder with each denial and she would be disturbing patients if she continued on.

Adrina smoothed the irritation from her face and steeled her nerves for an unpleasant conversation. She slid through the doors.

Padmé visibly relaxed when she saw Adrina. She rushed over and grasped Adrina’s hands. “Thank goodness you’re here, Adrina. Please, you have to let me through to see Anakin. I have to see him! I have to know he’s alright!  _ They _ ,” Padmé glared at the technician who had stopped her, “Refuse to allow me to see him.”

Adrina gave Gale a pacifying smile. “Yes, and quite rightly so.” Padmé’s thunderous expression returned, but Adrina plowed ahead before she could protest. “Anakin is already in a healing trance and must not be disturbed. Technicians Byers and Vex are only following orders. You should commend them for the excellent care they are taking of Anakin.”

“I need to see him, Adrina,” Padmé pleaded. “You don’t understand.”

Adrina sighed internally. Clearly being thrown together had indeed caused an unfortunate intimacy to develop between her brother and the Senator. She waved Gale back to her duties; she did not need to be privy to the conversation sure to follow. “I believe I do understand, Padmé,” Adrina said softly. “And I can assure you that what Anakin needs right now is peace – to not be disturbed, whatever your intentions.”

“I won’t disturb him, I promise.” Padmé pulled herself up into the image of the pristine politician Adrina knew her to be. “I only wish to see for myself that he is alright.”

Adrina arched an eyebrow. “I can assure you that Anakin is receiving the best care in the Republic. But,” she swept her eyes over Padmé’s disheveled and blood-stained clothing, “I can see that you have not been provided the same courtesy. Please, allow me to treat your wounds.”

“No, I’m fine.” Padmé waved her concern away. “I just need to see Anakin.”

Adrina adopted her most soothing tone, reserved for the most recalcitrant of patients. “Padmé, I appreciate your concern for Anakin. It is very commendable. But our policy is longstanding and unbending, as is our policy on treating all who walk through our doors. That includes you.” She knew she could easily make Padmé capitulate, but she refused to use Padmé’s relationship with Anakin as a persuasive tactic; she could hardly encourage their relationship.

Padmé crossed her arms. “I won’t leave here until I’ve seen him.”

“Then I shall be back momentarily with a blanket and supplies, because the policy, as I said before, is unbending and you have no business refusing medical aid in the state you’re in. You will see Anakin again, but only  _ after _ he has recovered and not a moment before. And if you cared about your  _ friend _ , you would heed the instructions of his healer and not cause such a ruckus. You were beginning to disturb patients.”

At that, Padmé appeared suitably ashamed.

“I do understand, Padmé,” Adrina said in a gentler tone. “You should know I only have Anakin’s best interest at heart as his healer and his sister. I  _ promise _ you that Anakin is doing well.”

Padmé lowered her head. “I’ll go, then.”

Adrina caught Padmé’s arm. “Let me tend to your back, first. Please.” Padmé hesitated briefly before slowly nodded. Adrina mulled over the words she knew needed to be said as she hastily led her to a private room before she could spy Anakin.

“Thank you, Adrina.”

“I’m afraid this will be initially painful,” Adrina warned, cutting away what remained of Padmé’s top and began cleansing the wound. She worked in silence. After knitting her patient’s broken skin back together, Adrina took a deep breath and said, “Anakin is in love with you.”

Padmé bowed her head. “I know.”

Adrina shook her head. “Anakin never could hide his emotions well,” she said wryly. “I expect you knew how he felt before he said anything.” 

Padmé remained silent.

“And based on your rather unbecoming outburst earlier, I believe I may safely assume you return his feelings in some fashion.” 

“Our relationship – whatever it may be – is our own,” Padmé said stiffly.

Adrina frowned. “Anakin is a Jedi. You are a Senator. There is no privacy or secrecy, even when Anakin leaves the Order.”

Padmé’s lips pressed into a thin line.

Adrina slowly took a step backwards, wide-eyed. “Anakin does not plan to leave the Order?” She breathed. “You plan to keep your relationship a secret.” Adrina pushed her disappointment aside. “Be reasonable, Padmé; Anakin may be deluded into thinking you can hide your relationship, but that’s all it is: a delusion. Your relationship will be built on a lie.”

Padmé jerked away and glared at Adrina. “Is this why you wanted me in here? To bully me into ending my relationship with Ani?”

“You are hardly a woman to be bullied, Senator Amidala,” Adrina replied cooly. “Much like cleaning an infected wound, the truth is often painful. But that does not alter what is true – or what is right. I love my brother, Senator. You know that I do. And I would see him happy. But you cannot pretend to be blind to reality. You know your circumstances. You must end it. You know Ani won’t. Or persuade Anakin to do the right thing and leave the Order.”

“I know very well who and what Ani is,” Padmé bit out. “Do you think that I wanted to fall in love with him? To risk both of our futures? I didn’t. I have spent my entire life living...rationally. Making the prudent decision, even at the cost of my happiness. But I can’t now. Not with Ani. I can’t give him up.”

Adrina shook her head. “You know this will only end in despair, Padmé.”

“It would be worth a lifetime of happiness.”

“A lifetime?” Adrina closed her eyes. “Padmé...”

“I won’t end it,” Padmé snapped. “I love him.”

“Love isn’t always enough,” Adrina whispered.

“No. You’re wrong.”

Adrina licked her lips. Her throat constricted painfully. “I thought love was enough, once. I believed with all my heart that love triumphed over all. But, Padmé, I’m afraid you will learn, as I did, that there are some things love simply cannot conquer. And when you discover that, I will weep for you, but you will have no one to blame for your heartache but yourself.” 

Padmé stared at Adrina for a long moment. “There is more to life than pain and heartache, Adrina. And I hope  _ you _ learn that one day.”

Adrina merely shook her head. She produced a brown tunic from the cupboard and silently offered it to Padmé. The Senator pulled her arms through the garment and fastened it with jerky, agitated movements. She stormed from the room.

Adrina couldn’t be sorry she had upset Padmé for she had only spoken the truth. Doubtless Anakin would learn of their conversation, and Adrina winced.  _ That _ conversation would not be as calm. But if Padmé, the undoubtedly more sensible of the couple, refused to see reason, what hope was there for Anakin?

0

“I feel fine, really,” Anakin insisted.

Anakin’s promise fell on skeptical ears. Whether it should be properly labeled a hero complex or a martyr complex, Adrina wasn’t certain, but all Jedi, she decided, derived a perverse pleasure from beating their bodies to a pulp in the name of the greater good and then insisting they were alright. Truly, it was a great miracle of the ages that the Jedi Order had survived the centuries.

Adrina snorted. “Yes, you always say that.”

Anakin flashed her a winning smile.

“I’ll keep my eyes on him,” Obi-Wan said, coming up behind Adrina.

“And who will keep their eyes on  _ you _ ?” Adrina countered. “You’re just as bad as Anakin. If I didn’t know better, I’d say he learned his bad habits from you.” Both men muttered indignant protests that Adrina ignored. “Regardless, Master Che has deemed you both fit for release on the stipulation that you at least  _ attempt _ to make prudent decisions. Neither of you are fully recovered. You still need rest and plenty of it. Don’t you dare undo all my hard work.”

“We’ll be on our best behavior,” Obi-Wan promised. 

Adrina narrowed her eyes at his mollifying smile and snorted. “Off with you. I’m sure the Council wants to meet with you both.” She caught Anakin’s hand before he had taken a step and pulled him close. Standing on her tiptoes, she barely reached his ear to whisper, “I will always love you – don’t forget.”

Anakin’s lopsided grin warmed her heart. She wrapped her arms around her stomach. She memorized the sight of Anakin walking away. It would’t be long before he spoke to Padmé and then what would he do? What angry words would he have for his big sister? Rubbing her face, Adrina sighed and turned back to the patients still in her care.

The future could wait. She was needed in the present.

The familiar click of wood on tile lifted Adrina’s head from her patient’s medical chart. “What can I do for you, Master Yoda?” 

“A visit I have had from young Thorem Byers.”

Adrina sighed. She put the chart away. “I suspected you might want a word about that. I believe Room Four is empty at present. We can speak there if you would like.” Adrina led Yoda down the long row of beds to the exam room

“How feel you?”

Adrina blinked at Yoda’s unexpected question. “About what in particular?”

Yoda chuckled and settled both hands on his cane. 

“Well,” Adrina frowned as she searched for the words. “In shock, over all. This was all so sudden.”

“Yes. Sudden, for us,” Yoda said quietly. “But ever growing the Dark Side has been. Prepared our enemy was.”

Adrina’s blood ran cold. Yes, the Republic was unprepared, but their enemy was not – and in war, that could be the difference between life and death. But how did the Republic raise an army overnight?

“Speak to the Senator you did?” Yoda asked. “Subtle she was not.” So Yoda already knew about their relationship - unsurprising.

Adrina leaned against the exam bed with folded arms. She couldn’t meet Yoda’s eyes. She felt dirty, as if she was betraying her brother. “I told her she needed to end her relationship with Anakin.”

Yoda waited.

Adrina winced. “She...refused. But I will talk to Anakin. They could still do the right thing.”

Yoda nodded slowly before sighing. “Support the Jedi Code in this, you do not. Yet discourage them, you do.”

Adrina managed a weak smile. “I think we can both agree that even if the Code allowed their relationship, Anakin’s maturity is lacking in some rather important respects. But, regardless, Anakin took the vow. That means something to me, even if Anakin overlooks it. He is within his right to desire the relationship, but to remain in the Order and hide it...”

“Integrity, yes. Trust, you do not, those who lie,” Yoda observed.

Adrina shrugged. 

Yoda shook his head with another sad sigh. “Much there is on young Skywalker’s mind. Distracted by his mother he is – need distraction from the Senator he does not.”

“What do you mean, he’s distracted by Mom?” Adrina frowned. Of course Anakin would always miss his mother, just as Adrina would, but she thought that had improved in recent years as Anakin found his place.

“To Tatooine he went. Sensed young Skywalker in the Force, I did. Great pain. Great anger. A terrible tragedy… To Shmi Skywalker, something has happened, I fear.”

Adrina swallowed hard. She remembered the terrible pain she felt on Nak Shimor. “Anakin didn’t say anything to me,” she whispered. Surely he could have found a way to tell her before he was discharged or asked to speak with her if nothing else. Surely?

“Speak to him when returned he has,” Yoda counseled.

“Returned?”

“Escorting Senator Amidala to Naboo he is,” Yoda said.

Adrina remained carefully silent. Escorting her home surely couldn’t do further damage. Besides, Adrina reminded herself, Anakin and Padmé would not likely be thrown together for a long while with the war raging.

“Dark times, these are. Dark times.” Yoda rapped his cane on the floor once. “Duties you have.”

Adrina straightened and clasped her hands behind her back. “Yes. May the Force be with you, Master Yoda.”


	15. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been quite the bear. Enjoy!

A somber, oppressive air blanketed the Jedi Temple. Adrina’s heart thumped a nervous beat as she walked towards Anakin’s room. Were it not for Obi-Wan stopping by the Infirmary to inquire after Anakin’s recovery, she wouldn’t have known of Anakin’s return from Naboo – and that knowledge pained her. Without a doubt, Anakin knew of her conversation with Padmé. Still, Anakin allowed his sister entry after only a moment’s pause.

Anakin stood with his back to the door by the window in his small chamber, feet apart and hands clasped behind his back.

“How is your arm?” Adrina asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence. She noticed him flexing the fingers of his mechanical hand.

“It’s fine.” His voice was as stiff as the metal in his prosthetic. Adrina winced.

Adrina rallied herself with a deep breath. She managed a smile. “Well, I’m glad you’re back safely.”

“Just what,” Anakin growled, slowly turning, “Gives you the right to interfere in my relationship with Padmé?”

Adrina folded her arms and raised a challenging eyebrow. “What happened on Tatooine?” She intended to take the high road, but Anakin’s surliness, expected though it was, touched an already frayed nerve and snapped her resolve.

Anakin’s thunderous expression turned stony and he whirled away. Adrina steeled herself. 

“What happened?” Adrina pressed slowly, quietly, when he remained silent.

“She’s dead.” The clipped response sent shock waves reeling through Adrina. “Mom is….dead. Sand People took her. T...tortured her. And killed her.” Anakin turned back to his sister. His lips pressed into a firm line, but his eyes glistened with tears and his body trembled. He opened his mouth to say more, but clamped shut. He slammed his fist into the wall.

Sorrow and rage washed off Anakin in strong waves. Adrina exhaled slowly, numb, conflict whirling within her. Her mother – the kindest, most loving of women – was dead and Adrina would never again see her smiling face or wrap her arms around her in a fierce hug. She would never see her mother again. Despair filled Adrina. She thought of her mother, of the clones, of the Jedi who had perished and who had yet to give up their lives. 

How much more sorrow must she endure before her own life ended?

After taking a deep, trembling breath, Adrina wordlessly stepped forward and laid a small hand on Anakin’s shoulder. She knew her own sorrow would overtake her soon, but Anakin needed her first. He trembled and she knew he was crying, although his face remained hidden. Tears of her own slipped down her cheeks and soaked her white tunic. She pulled him in for a hug. 

How could her strong, resilient mother be….dead?

“I answered your question,” Anakin said abruptly, swiping at his tears as he jerked away. He turned challenging eyes to Adrina. “Now you answer mine.”

Startled by the sudden change of topic, Adrina could only stare at him open-mouthed.

“My relationship with Padmé is none of your business.”

Incredulous laughter tumbled from Adrina. “None of my business? You’re my brother. It is very much my business. What are you  _ thinking _ , Ani? You made a promise. You took a  _ vow _ . If you are going to break that, at least be honest about it! We talked about this!”

“Hang the Code!” Anakin exclaimed. He began striding the length of the room. Adrina stood utterly still, watching his jerky movements. “Loving Padmé doesn’t make me any less a Jedi. I’m every bit as powerful as I was before. Why can’t I be married to Padmé and remain in the Order?” Anakin blanched, realizing his mistake, but he quickly recovered. He drew himself to his full height. “Besides, they need me. I’m the Chosen One.”

Adrina’s mouth hung open. “ _ Married _ to Padmé?” Her eyes widened in horror. “Ani, tell me you didn’t...”

Anakin lifted his chin. “I can’t live without her. I won’t live without her. She is like the very air I breathe.”

Dread settled in the pit of Adrina’s stomach. She stumbled back and collapsed on the edge of Anakin’s bed. She could only stare, dumbstruck, at her brother. “You married Padmé,” she breathed.

“Without her, I’m in agony. I cannot live like that. Could you?.”

Shaking her head incredulously, Adrina pushed to her feet. “Anakin, this is madness and you know it. Listen to yourself! You don’t even know her. You’re in love with a fantasy! Have you even  _ considered _ tha-”

“You’re such a hypocrite!” Anakin snarled. “You always said growing up that attachments are natural, but now you condemn me for loving Padmé.”

Adrina gaped. “I told you that the  _ emotions _ are natural.  _ Love _ is natural. But I also made it -  _ I thought  _ \- perfectly clear that the vow we took is important, that if either of us wanted a romantic relationship that we would have to leave the Order. You made a promise, Anakin!”

“I knew you wouldn’t understand.” Anakin grabbed Adrina’s arm and shoved her towards the door shouting, “Get out!” The metal slid closed behind her.

Incensed, Adrina banged her fists on the door, but all demands for entrance were met with silence. Huffing, Adrina rubbed her temples in a vain attempt to soothe away her throbbing headache and nausea.

She turned sharply on her heels and stormed down the hallway. “Obi-Wan,” Adrina muttered. She needed to talk to Obi-Wan. 

Anakin would, undoubtedly, be livid if he discovered she had divulged his secret to his master, but Adrina didn’t care. Obi-Wan deserved to know and he would uncover the truth on his own soon enough regardless. Perhaps he could even help her sort through the jumbled mess in her head.

Adrina found him in a private meditation chamber. His faint smile vanished when he saw her expression. “What’s happened?”

Adrina winced and gestured mutely. Obi-Wan immediately stepped aside to allow Adrina entrance and followed her back into the small chamber.

“Adrina?” Concern seeped into his voice.

She met his eyes with a pained half-smile. “It’s Anakin. He...” Her voice broke and she looked away. Gathering her frayed nerves with a deep breath, she turned back to Obi-Wan. “He’s done something….” she paused to shake her head incredulously, “Incredibly stupid.”

Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow and folded his arms. He nodded. “That sounds like Anakin. What has he done this time?”

Adrina shook her head. “No, you don’t understand. This is _serious_. Very serious. He and Padmé got married.”

Obi-Wan blanched. His arms dropped to his sides and he took a step forward. “They  _ what _ ? What were they  _ thinking _ ?”

“I don’t know,” Adrina sighed. “They love each other, or so they say. He has no plans to leave the Order. They’re going to keep it a secret.  _ I _ only know because...” she winced. “Well, I made him quite angry and it slipped out.”

Obi-Wan was silent for several moments. Adrina could feel his hurt and confusion and understood the sentiments well. “Why tell me?” He asked quietly.

“Because,” she said simply, “You deserve to know the truth.” A rueful smile twisted her lips before adding, “Besides, this is Anakin. Secrets aren’t his strength.”

“No,” Obi-Wan agreed.

“And because I’m worried about them.”

“As am I.” Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair with a heavy sigh and sank onto the meditation cushion. “I never thought he would go this far. Flirtation is one thing, but  _ this _ …”

Adrina quietly folded herself onto the cushion opposite Obi-Wan. “It’s not just his nonchalance about breaking the Code or even how obviously unready he is to have a romantic relationship. It’s...” Adrina struggled for the words. “Maybe it is that. I’m not sure.”

Obi-Wan tilted his head slightly and Adrina took the encouragement to elaborate.

Adrina sighed. She stared down at her knotted hands. She forced her story past the lump in her throat. “I was fifteen. Years ago now, on Tatooine, I made friends with a girl that lived next door. She was a slave, too, a year or two older than I was. She fell in love with another slave. I told her it was a bad idea. Relationships like that were forbidden and besides, there was something about that man that wasn’t...wasn’t...right. But Leara refused. She said she couldn’t live without him. She said… how could I ask her to leave him? Didn’t I know that it would kill him if she broke it off? She said he was in...agony without her. That the thought of being without her….” Adrina broke off with a shake of her head.

Obi-Wan frowned. “What happened?”

Adrina exhaled a deep breath. She spread her hands across her thighs. “Leara and I went to the market one day. She saw her brother there. They’d been separated when they were children and hadn’t seen each other since. Of course, Leara ran to him – gave him the biggest hug and the brightest smile you’d ever seen.” Adrina managed a small smile and looked down at her lap. “I might have shed a tear or two for them. It was such a joy...such a joyful moment.” She cleared her throat. Adrina’s smile vanished. “But Tiol was also in the market that day. Close enough and ignorant enough to see Leara leap into another man’s arms and kiss his cheek. Before anyone could see, much less stop him, Tiol grabbed a knife from the meat vendor he was passing and...rammed it through their throats. Her brother died instantly, but Leara...he’d stabbed her ten times in the chest before others could pull him off her.”

“How tragic,” Obi-Wan murmured. “All over a misunderstanding.”

“Yes, it was tragic,” Adrina agreed. She opened her eyes. “And what worries me is that Anakin said the very same things as Tiol. Not just attachment or possession…. an utter obsession. And obsession….”

Obi-Wan frowned and leaned forward. “Adrina, surely you don’t think Anakin would...”

“I don’t know, Obi-Wan.” Adrina sighed. She rubbed her face. “I feel him distancing himself from me, and it started before Padmé came back into his life. This will only drive us further apart. I don’t know what to think anymore. You know he has always struggled to let go and live by the Code. Maybe I was wrong to voice my thoughts on the Code. He obviously didn’t listen to my commitment to live by it. But I never encouraged his fixation on Padmé. I swear to you, I didn’t.”

Obi-Wan studied Adrina for a brief moment. “You do not seem to find the Code troublesome, not to the degree Anakin does. He has always sworn the hardest that he would always abide by the Code, while you expressed disagreement with it but abide by it without struggle?”

Adrina stilled. She gazed at him for a moment with an unreadable expression. “You think I have never struggled?” Adrina said quietly. “Believe me, I am no better than Anakin.” She shook her head and looked away with unfocused eyes. “Anakin has always struggled with possessiveness and loss, determined to never lose anyone he cares about. Determined to be the very best Jedi that ever lived. So he overcompensates and compounds his struggles. But me… Where Anakin allows his emotions to run wild, I bottle them up and close myself off; I try to be a one-woman army, even when it is impossible. It is easy to not struggle with attachment if you refuse to let anyone close. And is that any better?” 

Obi-Wan didn’t have an answer.

Adrina shook her head again. “The difference is, my natural inclinations fall more in line with the Jedi Code. But believe me, I have struggled. Master Che could tell you many stories, I am sure.” She gave him a small, rueful smile. “I think I am doing well in spite of myself not because of any particular skill. To this day, I struggle to trust and work as part of the collective. You know as well as I the importance of the collective.” 

“I stand corrected,” Obi-Wan acknowledged. 

Adrina straightened. “I believe you had started to ask me something in the Infirmary before I was called away.”

“Ah, yes. Are you familiar with the bounty hunter Jango Fett?”

Adrina froze. She looked intently at Obi-Wan. “How do you know that name?” 

“He was the bounty hunter after Padmé, the one I tracked to Kamino. He was also the template for the clone army.” Obi-Wan frowned. “Are you alright?”

She drew away from Obi-Wan. “Why are you using the past tense?” Adrina whispered warily, afraid of the answer she knew she was going to receive. 

Obi-Wan studied her for a moment before answering. “He was killed during the battle on Geonosis.”

Shock paralyzed Adrina for a long moment. “No,” Adrina shook her head. She tried to fight her rising panic. “No, you’re wrong. He wasn’t there. He’s alive. No, you’re wrong. You have to be mistaken. He’s alive. He has to be alive.”

“I saw his body, Adrina. Did you know him?” Obi-Wan’s eyes probed her. I know you were young when you were in Jabba’s Palace, but-”

Adrina looked up at him then, and the sorrow he saw and felt staggered him. “He….He is..” She swallowed hard, “ _ was _ my father.”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. Adrina darted forward, kneeling at his feet and clasping his hands. “Are you absolutely certain it was him? It couldn’t have been my father. He retired. He stopped being a bounty hunter; he said he…” Adrina trailed off with a frown. She finished slowly, “Found honest work.”

Obi-Wan placed a hand on hers and squeezed it gently. “I am so sorry, Adrina.”

Adrina collapsed back onto the ground, head dropping into her hands. “He can’t be dead,” she whispered. “I didn’t get to say goodbye.” 

She was well and truly an orphan. Her new reality punched the air from her lungs and seized her chest in a vice-grip.

Her tears came hard and fast, even as she gasped for breath, trying to collect herself.

Obi-Wan felt it best to say nothing. No words were needed. He settled himself on the ground next to her, wrapping his right arm around her shoulders as she had once done for him. Adrina pressed her head into his shoulder, drawing strength from his solid presence. He offered no platitudes, allowing her the silence she needed until her tears subsided.

“How did it happen?” Obi-Wan’s hesitation answered Adrina’s whispered question. “A Jedi.”

“Adrina…”

She gave a small, bitter laugh. “He always did hate the Jedi.” 

Adrina ran a hand over her hair, desperately attempting to sort through and control her conflicting emotions. She wondered who had done it - she probably knew them, had probably served them in the Halls. Anger swelled. How could they have done it? How could her father have been on Geonosis? How could he have put the Jedi in that position? She struggled to control her fury.

And now he was dead. 

“How long has it been since you saw your father?” Obi-Wan asked quietly, breaking her out of her jumbled thoughts.

“Six years,” Adrina sighed. She clenched her hands in her lap. She grimaced slightly and glanced at Obi-Wan. “I...I didn’t quite tell you or Anakin the whole story of how I escaped Mandalore.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “Jango Fett?”

Adrina nodded. “Yes,” she said. “They wanted to recruit him. He arrived as I was beginning my escape plan.” Fresh tears stung her eyes; she wiped them away with a sigh. “He… He was not pleased to learn that I had become a Jedi.” 

“He disowned you.” 

Adrina nodded. “The Council knew, but the truth was too painful to admit to others.”

“I understand.” He exhaled and said, “I heard about your mother; I am so sorry for your losses.” He touched the collar of his undertunic and gestured to her. “I couldn’t help but notice that particular shade of blue.”

Adrina blinked and looked down at her clothing. She shifted. “Yes.”

“The same shade as your father’s armor, as I recall.”

Adrina hitched a shoulder.

“You still care for him, even after what he did.”

Adrina kicked her lips. “He will always be my father,” she whispered. She swallowed the lump in her throat. “It was my mother’s favorite color. My birth mother, I mean.”

Obi-Wan leaned back in his seat. “You’ve never mentioned her before.”

“I hardly knew her. She died in a speeder accident when I was very little.” Adrina glanced down at her knotted hands. If she closed her eyes, she thought she could just remember the holo of her that once sat proudly on her nightstand, sitting at just the right angle so that her mother watched over her as she fell asleep. 

“You’ve lost much,” Obi-Wan observed softly.

Pain sliced through her. She took a rallying breath and said, “But I still have Anakin, perhaps. And the Jedi are my family now.”

Obi-Wan smiled.

“They’re gone,” she whispered. “They’re gone and Anakin…”  _ I am alone. _

“He’ll come around,” Obi-Wan said confidently. “He loves you.”

Adrina looked away. She wished she could believe him. “Please don’t tell Anakin about my father. He resents me enough as it is right now. If he found out my father tried to assassinate Padmé…”

“I won’t,” Obi-Wan promised.

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment. He could feel her emotions – the hurt, despair, anger, sadness, apprehension. It was understandable, Obi-Wan knew, but he was unused to these feelings emanating from Adrina. It pained him.

“Anakin does not know much about your life prior to your adoption, does he?” 

Adrina shook her head, giving a juicy sniffle. “He was so young when I was sold to Watto; Ani doesn’t remember a life without me. There was no point in hashing out things that he would not understand. I did not want to talk about it, anyway,” Adrina hitched a shoulder. Obi-Wan nodded. “And as Ani grew...it just seemed to become irrelevant. Well, you know.” Adrina sighed. “Ani hates Tatooine. I don’t blame him.” 

Obi-Wan was quiet for a moment and Adrina scrutinized him closely, still waiting for hatred and disgust to manifest. They never came.

They were both quiet for a moment.

“If I may ask,” Obi-Wan said, “how did you come to be a slave in the first place? I’ve seen his clones in action; surely he was an even stronger warrior.”

Adrina shifted. She shook her head.

“I understand,” Obi-Wan offered a smile. He hesitated.

“What is it?”

“You have another brother. Jango asked for an unaltered clone. His name is Boba.”

Adrina blinked. Fresh tears clouded her vision. “Boba,” she murmured. “That…. That’s the name….” Adrina swiped away the tears. “I picked the name. But Mom died before… Did you meet him? Did you meet Boba?”

“I did,” he confirmed. “He seemed like a bright, if mistrustful, young man.”

Adrina’s smile turned rueful. “I would expect no less. Obi-Wan, we have to find him. He’ll be all alone.”

“That may be difficult,” Obi-Wan said slowly. “He was on Geonosis.”

Adrina gasped. “You don’t think he was in the battle, do you?”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “I’m not sure. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was in the arena for my execution, but where he was during the battle, I couldn’t say.”

Adrina’s shoulders slumped. “And we can hardly ask the Geonosians.”

Obi-Wan touched her shoulder and smiled. “We’ll be on the lookout. I promise.”

Adrina reached up and squeezed his hand. “You are a good friend, Obi-Wan. Thank you.”

Obi-Wan smiled a little. “Try not to worry about Boba, or about Anakin.”

She bit her lip. “Would we be wrong to not report the marriage to the Council?”

“I very much doubt the Council isn’t already aware.” Obi-Wan sighed. “He may have broken his vow, but we do need him. He’s right about that. I don’t think they will do anything, so long as they keep their secret. I’ll keep an eye on him.”

“I don’t want to lose him,” Adrina whispered. She sounded so vulnerable; Obi-Wan felt his heart clench. He gently touched her shoulder and offered a smile.

“You won't.”

“He hates me.” Adrina wanted to believe Obi-Wan, but she just couldn’t. “And he'll only hate me more when he thinks on everything.” 

“Anakin can be reasonable, with time” Obi-Wan said. “He’ll come around in the end.”

Adrina exhaled and held her chin up. “You’re right, Obi-Wan. You’re right.” She wiped a stray tear from her cheek. “Thank you.”

Anakin could come around, but she knew their relationship would ever be the same.


	16. Book Two Chapter Four

Obi-Wan meditated for a long while after Adrina departed.

The relationship between brother and sister had been under strain in recent years. He had not thought much of it, believing it to be merely the natural result of children blossoming into independent adults forging their own unique paths in the world. Indeed, he had even rejoiced that Anakin showed glimpses of maturity and independent thinking. He had assumed that, in time, their relationship would naturally mend as they settled into their new roles.

Perhaps his assessment suffered flaws.

Although, he did know that Anakin’s friendship with the Chancellor was a source of tension between them; Anakin complained once that Adrina had told him she thought the Chancellor was a snake with an unnatural interest in a child. Anakin had vehemently insisted that Palpatine had never behaved inappropriately towards him, that he only wanted to talk - but nothing Anakin could say would change his sister’s mind that  _ something _ was not right about Chancellor Palpatine. After that, Obi-Wan had accompanied Anakin for several meetings and found nothing amiss. He had sensed no deception or ill-intent. 

He stroked his beard thoughtfully.

Although he couldn’t admit to being surprised that Anakin had defied his oath - Anakin had, afterall, always inexplicably loved the Senator - he had hoped, rather than expected, Anakin would have confided in him. That Adrina had to goad him into admission of guilt concerned Obi-Wan.

Adrina… Obi-Wan sighed. Ten years and she continuously surprised him. He thought back to his meeting with Jango Fett. There had been something in the bounty hunter’s mannerisms that reminded him of Adrina, although at the time he had thought little of it. Obi-Wan couldn’t say for certain without seeing an image of her mother, but he suspected she heavily favored her father in looks, as well. 

What a strange world they had found themselves in.

Obi-Wan sighed. Anakin always did have to make things difficult - and being married to Padmé Amidala could only make things difficult.

Carefully considering the words he wanted to say, Obi-Wan paged Anakin to meet him in the meditation chamber. Obi-Wan thought Anakin’s response was suspiciously delayed given recent revelations, but he pretended to not notice the delay or the breathless note in Anakin’s voice. He was undoubtedly in his wife’s embrace.

Anakin arrived nearly an hour later, flushed and vainly attempting to smother a grin. “What is it, Master Obi-Wan?”

“It is good to see you in better spirits,” Obi-Wan commented.

Anakin frowned. “I don’t understand.”

Obi-Wan folded his arms. “I heard that you returned from Naboo in an…. interesting mood.”

Anakin shifted. He hitched a shoulder. “Oh, you know,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s been a whirlwind.”

“Hmm, yes,” Obi-Wan murmured. “But I sense turmoil within you.”

Anakin stared at the ground.

“Involving your sister.”

Anakin pursed his lips. He crossed his arms and dug his toes into the red carpet. “It’s nothing,” he muttered. 

Obi-Wan sighed. “Anakin, if you and Adrina are fighting, th-“

“I said it’s nothing,” Anakin snapped.

Obi-Wan frowned. He shook his head disapprovingly. “Your sister cares about you. Whatever is going on, talk to her. You know she only has your best interests at heart.”

“Yeah,” Anakin muttered under his breath. “That’s why she doesn’t approve of any of my friends.”

“That’s not true.” Obi-Wan sighed. “Would you prefer the alternative? Would you rather she showed no interest in your life?”

Anakin pursed his lips. “She could keep her opinions to herself.”

“And how loving would that be?” Obi-Wan said. “If she truly feels that someone has ill intentions-” He held up his hand to stave off Anakin’s indignant interjection. “Or that your behavior hasn’t been what it should have been, how loving would it be to silently allow you to continue on a destructive path?”

“It’s my life,” Anakin snapped. “ _ My path _ . Not hers.”

Obi-Wan nodded slowly. “It is your path,” he agreed. “But none of us walk our paths alone.”

Anakin’s shoulders drooped.

“I understand you have been under a great deal of stress,” Obi-Wan continued. “If no one else, trust Adrina. She will not fail you.”

Anakin nudged the carpet again. “I know, I know.”

Obi-Wan frowned. “Then why do I get the feeling you are actively avoiding her?”

Anakin shrugged, stubbornly silent.

“Talk to her,” Obi-Wan said quietly. “Do not let this fester. We are not guaranteed tomorrow.”

A muscle worked overtime in Anakin’s jaw, but some of the fight disappeared from his tense posture. He rubbed his arms. “Yeah.”

Obi-Wan laid a hand on Anakin’s shoulder and offered a sympathetic smile. “Let’s grab a meal. We have much to do.”

0

Adrina threw herself into her work in the Infirmary. A handful of Jedi had been released in the past hour she had been working and a few more were almost ready to be discharged; the rest still had severe injuries that would keep them inside the Infirmary for some time. She wearily rubbed the back of her right hand against her forehead, sighing.

Adrina looked around. If this was the situation the Jedi were in, she could only imagine the terrible state the clone troopers were in. She shook her head, trying to remain calm. The Republic had bred an army for war. Was the Republic  _ this _ desperate? She supposed they were. It wasn’t right. The troopers were well-cared for, and that was some consolation, but very little.

The young healer’s attention was drawn towards Maelle, who had been injured on Geonosis. Adrina hadn’t been with her at the time – a fact Adrina regretted terribly – but from what she understood, Maelle had been the first to volunteer to go out into the battle to assist in the removal of the wounded. Their transport ship was shot down. Blef had been killed upon impact, but Maelle had been tossed from the ship, sustaining head trauma and multiple broken bones, including two ribs, her right arm and leg, and fracturing her other arm and another rib. Maelle had been immersed in a bacta tank for two hours to help heal the lacerations and burns that riddled her body before being placed under a healing trance for the rest of her injuries. She had yet to emerge from the trance.

Adrina clenched her jaw. Maelle was a good girl and a promising assistant healer. She was timid and awkward, but Adrina sensed that she possessed a deep inner strength; Adrina just hoped the younger woman survived the war. 

She hoped they all did.

Adrina slowly moved to the bed next to Maelle. She stared grimly down into the face of Tarados Gon, a Klatooinian Jedi Knight. His rescue ship had been shot down. He was severely burned and there was hardly a bone in his body that had not been broken. She and the other healers had done what they could for him, but it was unlikely that he would survive much longer. His body was too far gone.

Adrina swiveled her head and took in the Infirmary filled with battered, bruised, and broken Jedi, some newly taken apprentices who had no business in a battle like that. What was the purpose behind this? Why was the war started? Was it honestly because Palpatine didn’t want the planets and systems to secede, or was there another motive that they could not yet see? She would not put it past Palpatine. She didn’t understand her brother’s blind faith in the man. But no matter how Adrina cautioned Anakin, he refused to listen.

Adrina wondered if there was not a peaceful solution. It seemed these 'great' men always resorted to war as their first course of action. But if the Sith were truly behind the Separatists, she knew there would be no peace until the Sith was found and destroyed.

A good many Jedi died that day on Geonosis, Adrina knew this, and she knew that many more would perish in the oncoming war. She knew that the Senate, even if the Jedi Council did not, would demand Jedi participation in the war. To what extent, Adrina was not sure, but she strongly suspected the Jedi would be in the thick of the war, as soldiers rather than peacekeepers.

She supported the world’s rights to withdraw from the Republic, but she knew the many horrors that would befall the galaxy should Sith prevail. She would go where she was sent; she owed it to the troopers and her fellow healers. 

And so Adrina relentlessly labored, ignoring everything outside the Halls of Healing.

Adrina looked up when Stass Allie entered the Infirmary. Allie helped in the Infirmary when she could, though her diplomatic skills had been required more of late. Still, she was a gifted healer and was always a welcome addition. Adrina offered Allie a smile when she approached her.

“I am here to relieve you.” Allie said in her quiet voice.

“No need.” Adrina shook her head. “I am rested.”

Stass arched an eyebrow. “You have not left the Halls of Healing in four days.”

Adrina mirrored her expression. “Your point?”

“Adrina,” Stass began patiently. “You are not a droid. You need rest.”

“I told you. I  _ am _ rested.” Adrina shook her head and continued taking inventory. “I do not need to be relieved.”

“Master Che disagrees with you - as do I, I must say. You have not slept more than seven hours in the past four days.” Stass plucked the data pad from Adrina’s hands.

Adrina scowled at her friend. “My work has not suffered.”

“Is that your standard of measurement?” Stass tilted her head. “You wish to labor until your fatigue causes injury to a patient - a friend?”

Stass’ words stung. Adrina pressed her lips together and looked away, suitably shamed.

Sensing victory, Stass began to gently guide Adrina out of the Infirmary. “Master Che has given instructions that you aren’t to return until the morning. Neither Master Che or I will hesitate to toss you out on your rear if you return before then. We will continue to take excellent care of our patients. Even in your absence they will not suffer.”

Adrina sighed. Arguments danced on the edge of her tongue, but she knew she had been defeated. “Thank you, Stass. May the Force be with you.” Adrina said finally. “If you ne-“

Stass arched an eyebrow and shooed her away.

With one parting look at the Infirmary, Adrina slowly turned and began to walk to her quarters.

0

Adrina groggily stretched her arms over her head as she lay in bed. According to the chrono, she had slept for ten hours, but she had not slept worse in many years. Death haunted her dreams. She could see thousands of bodies littering a desert, all bearing her father’s face. She could see her mother, dead in a forgotten wasteland. Some of the corpses came alive to taunt her, to demand why she hadn’t saved them. Some hurled insults for being a Jedi. Others simply stared morosely. 

No, she was not rested.

Her body ached as she forced herself into a sitting position. She felt worse than when she had laid down to sleep. She showered and changed into clean garments before making her way down to the dining halls. Only a handful of Jedi occupied chairs in the large hall, yet even so the air was thick with tension. The only noise was a soft buzz of whispered conversations. It was a far cry from the normally loud, bustling and cheerful atmosphere. 

Adrina did not like it one bit.

Normally, she appreciated taking her meals unhurried, but she had no appetite, despite having not eaten in nearly twenty-four hours. Food tasted like ash and curdled her stomach.

“May I join you?” Adrina didn’t need to look up to know that it was Vokara Che.

“Of course,” Adrina murmured. 

Vokara Che sat down heavily, exhaling slowly. “You seem very on edge,” Che observed. “More than would be expected in these dark times.” 

Adrina shrugged. “War affects people differently.” 

“Hmph,” Che grunted. “However, this is more than that. Something else is bothering you. Old age has not rendered me a dolt, Adrina Skywalker.” 

“No one would ever dare accuse you of that.” Adrina’s expression remained carefully neutral. “I’m fine.” 

Che shook her head and sighed. “Adrina, I have known you for ten years. I know you well. Something is bothering you very much.”

Adrina’s shoulders dropped. She gave her food a final nudge and laid her fork down. “My parents are dead,” she whispered. “And Anakin… Anakin and I are fighting.”

Che nodded, studying the young woman. “I see,” Che inclined her head. “You have my condolences for the loss of your parents. I will inquire about that at a more appropriate time. May I inquire as to the root of this disagreement?” 

Adrina sighed. “Just a familial dispute.”

“I hope it can be resolved quickly.”

Adrina didn’t comment. 

“Where is Anakin Skywalker now?” 

“He just returned from escorting Senator Amidala back to Naboo.” 

Che nodded slowly. Che studied Adrina for a moment. “When you first arrived at the Temple, many of the Jedi had great reservations about you, as I am sure you were aware,” Che began suddenly. Adrina nodded slowly. She had been very aware; it had motivated her to work even harder. Che paused for a moment. “I was one of those Jedi, if only for a day.” Adrina blinked. “But then I saw what Yoda and others on the Council had seen.” 

Adrina leaned forward, curious. She had never understood why the Council went against their own policies and ‘accepted’ her. What had they seen? A scared girl who did not belong in the large new world she had just been thrown into, who found ghosts in every dark corner? That had been her reality.

“Your training was not without its struggles, it is true,” Che acknowledged. “Your past left you traumatized and scarred, undoubtedly, but you did not live in the past. Always to the present, to the future, you focused. You acknowledge your feelings for what they were. These are traits for which Jedi aspire. Your connection to the Living Force astounded the Council - and myself, I might add.”

“I always supposed that the Council allowed my initial training because of Anakin.”

“That did play a factor, yes,” Che nodded. “But that does not negate your own merits. You are a competent healer, Adrina, and I have no doubt that you will become a great healer.”

Adrina’s cheeks warmed. “I never expected to be given the honor,” she admitted.

“I would have been a fool indeed to let talent languish unused.” Vokara sipped her juice. “And I told the Council as much.” Che fell silent.

Adrina doubted that was all that had transpired.

Vokara nodded. “You and Anakin will resolve this dispute.” 

Adrina frowned at the changing of the subjects. The Twi'lek stood abruptly and bowed. “May the Force be with you.” 

Adrina sat dumbfounded in her chair. 

Adrina finally stood and removed herself to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. It remained the one place that was still untouched by the worries and tensions of war. She settled on the edge of a pool, removing her boots, rolling up her pant legs and dipping her feet in the cool clear water. Adrina sighed, gently moving her feet in circles in the water and watching the ripples they caused. It did not matter that she had been away from the arridness of Tatooine for ten years; standing bodies of water still fascinated her. The water calmed her.

“Adrina Skywalker.”

She immediately stood and turned towards Mace Windu, murmuring her greetings. 

“Here.” Windu held out a data pad. “Your orders and all pertinent information regarding your new post.”

Adrina frowned and accepted the pad. She knew her orders were coming; word of assignments was spreading throughout the Temple like wildfire. Her eyes flicked over her orders. She blinked. “Surely there has been a mistake, Master Windu.”

“There has been no mistake, Healer Skywalker.”

Adrina read over the orders again. “Chief Medical Officer of the  _ Shining Star _ .”

“A position for which you are suited, Adrina,” Windu replied with a slight frown. “Do you doubt your abilities?” 

Adrina shook her head. “It’s not my abilities I question.”

“So what is your concern, then?” Windu arched an eyebrow. “I fail to see the issue.”

Adrina sighed, frustrated. “It is  _ why _ I received this position.Was I made the CMO because I am under the Jedi Order’s employ? I have only been a Healer for a month. That alone should cast doubt on my qualifications.” 

Mace Windu steepled his hands and considered carefully. “Chancellor Palpatine...” Windu stopped suddenly, considering his words. Adrina stiffened at the mention of her younger brothers’ second mentor and friend. “Chancellor Palpatine requested you for the position, and the Council agreed that his choice was wise, considering your abilities and character.” 

Adrina ingested the information silently, her face expressionless.

Windu sighed and leaned slightly forward. “You are a leader, Adrina. I have confidence that this is the right position for you.” 

“Perhaps,” Adrina agreed slowly. “But the same cannot be said for others. Every Knight and Master have been made generals, and even their Padawans are commanders. Children, Master Windu. Children are being placed in charge of men’s lives.”

Windu arched an eyebrow. “Those children are Jedi.”

“They are being trained to be Jedi, yes. But they are still children and they still have much to learn.”

“Their masters will be there to guide them.”

“If the padawans survive,” Adrina retorted. “You know that not every Jedi is cut out for military strategy.”

“Have faith, young Skywalker,” Windu said. “And remember - the Jedi have pledged to do what we can. Sometimes keeping the peace tests us in ways we had not anticipated.”

Adrina sighed and shook her head. “The galaxy has turned upside down.”

“Dark days are ahead,” Windu agreed.

“How did the Republic raise an army of clones overnight?” Adrina finally asked the question that had been spinning in her mind since Geonosis.

Windu folded his arms with pursed lips. “According to the Kaminoans, Master Sifo-Dyas commissioned the army before his death.”

Shock ripped through Adrina. Her eyes widened. “The Jedi-”

“No,” Windu shook his head. “Master Sifo-Dyas acted without the permission of the Council. We had no knowledge of the army until Obi-Wan Kenobi discovered them during his investigation of the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala’s life.”

Adrina frowned. “This doesn’t make sense, Master Windu. My father loathed the Jedi. He would never have agreed to be the template.”

“Yet the template he was. I am confident he was amply rewarded for his efforts.”

Adrina snorted. “He wouldn’t care about the money. No, there had to have been some other reason.” Whatever it was, Adrina had a feeling it would not bode well for her.

“I’m afraid we’ll never know,” Windu said. “He was killed during the battle. He…”

Adrina closed her eyes and bowed her head. His death was not news, but her heart ached and lungs seized at the reminder. “I know,” she whispered. “Obi-Wan told me.”

Windu placed a hand on her shoulder. “I am sorry, Adrina.”

She managed a weak smile. “It is war, is it not, Mas-” The words died on her tongue as her eyes met his. “It was you.”

“Yes.” The simple word reverberated in her ears.

Adrina stared at him - her father’s killer - long and hard. Her mind worked furiously to process her warring emotions. Hurt, yes. Anger, oddly, though who the anger was directed to, she did not know. “So I do know you,” she said finally.

“So you do.” 

Belatedly noticing Windu’s own scrutiny, Adrina huffed. “You always were skeptical of me. I’m surprised you relented and allowed me into the Order.”

To Adrina’s surprise, the corner of Windu’s lip turned upwards slightly. “Master Yoda can be very persuasive.”

Adrina crossed her arms and took a step backwards. “I am not naive, Master Windu,” Adrina said, breathing through her emotions. “My father would not have been able to resist the opportunity to kill Jedi. You did what you must. I-” Her throat clogged. “I...loved my father. And I...regret how things ended between us. But..” She shook her head. “His death pains me, but I mourned him years ago. Our relationship died when he rejected me.” 

Windu studied her for a moment longer before saying, “The  _ Shining Star _ is very fortunate indeed. May the Force be with you.” Windu bowed slightly and took his leave. 

Adrina sat back down on the edge of the pool and emitted a slow sigh. She rubbed her face. “What a mess,” she muttered. “What. A. Mess.”

0

Adrina took advantage of a rare moment of peace and settled on the floor of her quarters to meditate. Inexplicable anger still simmered beneath the surface - which was utterly preposterous. She meant what she told Master Windu. There was no need for anger. Yet angry she was.

Adrina sighed when her door chimed. Taking a moment, she got up and palmed the door open.

“Obi-Wan!” Adrina exclaimed, slightly strangled. “You cut your hair!”

“Ah, well, yes, I did.” He shifted once on his feet and rubbed the back of his neck.

Adrina swallowed hard, cocking her head slightly, her shoulders dropping. Obi-Wan's shorter hairstyle was a shock, but it was not appalling. Obi-Wan had kept his hair longer than the traditional Padawan cut, but not by much. Adrina was glad that he retained his beard. 

“It’s very….practical,” Adrina said finally, shaking herself out of her stupor. She squared her shoulders, straightening her posture. “The style suits you very well.”

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan replied with a small smile. 

“Can I do something for you?” Adrina asked after a moment, wondering why Obi-Wan was at her doorstep. The Jedi Knight seemed to remember his purpose suddenly and hesitated.

“I wanted to speak with you,” Obi-Wan said quietly. Adrina frowned, wondering what Obi-Wan could possibly want with her. She stepped aside, inviting him into her quarters, tiny as they were.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest as he always did when he was in thought. Adrina waited patiently. Obi-Wan looked at Adrina. “Have you talked with Anakin?” 

“No, I have not.” Adrina sighed, crossing her own arms across her chest. 

Obi-Wan frowned. 

“Was I supposed to have?” Sourness laced her tone. She muttered an apology.

“I spoke with Anakin.”

Adrina groaned. “You weren’t supposed to tell-”

“I didn’t,” Obi-Wan assured. “And I won’t. I gave my word.”

Adrina slumped onto her bed. She rubbed her temples. “I know. I’m sorry. I know you would not break your word.”

Obi-Wan folded his arms with a frown. “I thought I had gotten through to him.”

“He  _ is _ particularly hard headed,” Adrina reminded. She picked a strand of hair from her skirt. “You didn’t need to talk to him.”

“Yes, I did. As his master and his friend - and yours - it was my duty.”

“What did you talk to him about exactly?” She asked suspiciously. 

“He is distracted, Adrina. I know you are, as well. No one can afford distractions, and he is already prone to recklessness.” Obi-Wan spread his arms in a half-shrug. “He admitted he was angry with you, though of course he was silent on the particulars.”

“I bet,” Adrina scoffed under her breath. She ran a hand over her hair. “I am sorry, Obi-Wan. I’m in a foul mood. It’s just…” she huffed. “It stings more than a little to be berated, accused of hypocrisy, and forcibly thrown out when-“

Obi-Wan started. “He threw you out? He laid hands on you?”

Adrina scowled. “Yes.”

The thin line of Obi-Wan’s mouth indicated he very much wanted to utter a curse. “I should have been more stern,” he muttered.

Obi-Wan’s concern softened Adrina’s mood. “I’ve been through worse,” Adrina said quietly. “You don’t need to be distressed on my account.”

“And  _ you _ do not need to excuse his poor behavior. You do that entirely too often.”

Adrina grimaced. 

“I will speak to him again.”

“No,” Adrina sighed. “I’m afraid that I will have to take some of the responsibility for healing the breach. And if you have already spoken to him on the subject, I don’t think bringing it up again will do any good.”

Obi-Wan hesitated before finally nodding. “Alright. I will hold my peace. For now. So long as you speak to him.”

Adrina exhaled slowly. Some of the agitation left her body. She forced a smile onto her face, even though she knew Obi-Wan would see right through it. “Thank you. And I apologize again for snapping at you. My frustration does not lie with you and I should not have allowed my bitterness and frustration to take over.”

Obi-Wan gently touched her arm and silently took his leave.

Adrina sank to the floor after he left. She rubbed her temples, hoping to relieve the headache plaguing her. She and Anakin needed to talk. She did not want to, not one bit. And it seemed Anakin would not be the one to initiate the conversation. No, it would have to be her. She would once again be the one to gather up her pride and put it away, to lower her guard to mend the breach between them.

But in the spare moment Adrina had to seek Anakin out, Anakin was attending to Chancellor Palpatine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll, the number of times this chapter has been re-written.
> 
> Also, I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to write a kind word. It's been rough lately, and despite shamefully long periods between updates, you continue to be so kind and supportive. It means a lot and helps keep me motivated. Thank you!


End file.
